Christmas Colored Arrows
by Rositta2017
Summary: Romance. Sibling rivalry. Sharing a bedroom. A series of one-shots about Roy and Artemis because there are too few out there. Longshot. Up now: For horseygeek. An already disasterous driving lesson spirals completely downhill
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Colored Arrows**

Romance. Sibling Rivalry. Sharing a Bedroom. A series of stories on Roy and Arty.

Please feel free to contribute.

In addition, I would like to contribute this to Jetsir, author of the Teen Titans one-shot series "Mr. Cheapshot and The Incredible FishStick."

If I did own the series, I would not wait for them to be aired on TV and just have my own personal website to air the episodes.

* * *

><p>It all began before Artemis's first mission with his friends. Well, that's actually when they first met, but it all began shortly after her 'father' had invited two certain people over for Dinah's birthday dinner. Much to the girl's joy and the boy's surprise, Conner was invited as well.<p>

Roy had hung up his coat when he felt a pair of stabbing eyes at his back. He turned around and steel blue eyes were narrowed at him. "Roy…"

"Artemis…" he followed spiteful.

Conner could feel the tension and leaned over to Ollie, who was preparing chili while waiting for Dinah to come home from a birthday coffee break with Diana and Iris. "Do they usually get along?" he asked nervously.

Ollie shrugged and set the bowl down. "I don't know. I think they may have encountered each other some time, but…I don't know…"

They continued their glaring war until their mentor walked in. "So, Artemis, can you help set the table? Roy, can you help me cook and clean up?"

"I'd be honored," they chorused. They snapped their attention to each other again and hissed.

"I mean right now," he pressed anxiously.

They nodded and walked toward the kitchen and dining room, never looking away from each other. The blonds set the dining room table to total perfection and the redhead scrubbed the tools and other bowls to germ-free shine. Conner watched nervously, pulled out a bag of potato chips, and began surfing the TV while talking to his girlfriend, who had returned to her home with her uncle.

By the time they were done, Ollie told them that Dinah was coming at six, so they had two minutes to freshen up. When Roy was now in a better shirt, Ollie in a suit, Conner in fresher versions of his shirt and Artemis in a short dress, they waited in the hallway for Dinah. Roy was shoulder-to-shoulder with Ollie and the members of the small team stood up front.

_Tap, tap, tap-_

The door creaked open and Dinah walked in exhausted.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dinah gasped and suddenly grinned. "Aw, my little arrow family and my sort-of protégé."

"Yeah, and the guy who tried to quit your little arrow family-ouch!" Artemis glared at a scowling Ollie and rubbed the back of her head. The man walked to his girlfriend and kissed her.

When a peaceful dinner followed, only Artemis and Roy's glaring was not unnoticed, Ollie stood up and walked to the kitchen while BC and the others shared coffee. "So tell me, how's school been, Con?"

"I have never scored below a 97% on a World Geography and History Studies test," he admitted nervously.

"Wow, that's impressive," Roy said. "You must know lots of history-"

"Yeah, too bad you were not a clone so people could stuff history into your brain," Artemis coughed. Roy narrowed his eyes at her, and Dinah kicked the other blond.

"Now, now, now," Ollie called out, "let's calm down and enjoy my homemade arrow-canary chocolate cake!" He walked in with a huge cake with white and chocolate frosting.

"Oh, wow, you made that?" she asked.

"I helped him," Roy said.

"I made the decorations," Artemis added. "See? Little canaries with a bow-and-arrow-"

"You made that?" interrupted Roy. "Wow, haven't you ever heard of art class or something a kid in preschool could do better than that-ouch!" This time it was Conner that thumped Roy's foot.

Ollie sighed. "Whatever." He lit a 24 candle and cleared his throat. "Happy birthday to you…"

"Happy birthday to you…" the younger three chorused.

"Happy birthday, dear Dinah…." Artemis and Roy glared at each other as they tried to drown the other out.

"Stop it, you two," Ollie growled over Conner's "Happy birthday to you!"

Dinah blew out the candles and only Conner clapped.

Roy hissed at the girl. "Thanks a lot."

Artemis gave him a dirtier look.

Ollie began cutting the cake into equal pieces and handed Dinah the first slice. She moaned and nodded in delight. "Oh, honey, this is great cake-"

"I made it, too," the redhead reminded her.

Artemis snorted and Conner kicked her as well.

The older archer served himself a slice first, then Conner, then-

"Me, me, me!" Roy and Artemis fought.

Ollie sighed. "Oh God-who knew I was raising kindergarteners?" he muttered under his breath. Conner snorted and pinched his nose.

Ollie served their slices at the same time and sat down. They began eating when Dinah paused. "Oh, Conner, are you still staying over?"

"What?" asked the redhead, who had choked on a slice of cake. Conner's massive hand thumped loudly on his back.

The boy's face turned red. "I…I guess…"

"It's no disturbance, kid," Ollie said calmly.

"Wait-I thought I always spend the night here on your birthdays," Roy half-whined.

Dinah shrugged.

"No-the guy invited ME to stay over," Artemis snapped.

"Well, he invited ME since I'm practically his son-"

"I'm his new protégé-"

"You're not his ni-"

"How about Conner sleeps in the guest room and you two share a bed?" Dinah interrupted.

Conner muffled a laugh and both archers looked at her with agape mouths. "No…" They turned to each other. "I would never share a bed with such a disgusting little pig-"

"You better be careful, guys-you might have to share a house or bed someday," Conner piped in.

Artemis snorted and Roy narrowed his eyes. "When the flying pigs mate with dinosaurs…"

* * *

><p>If you want me to, I can continue this in the future. Otherwise, let me know if this catches your attention and I should continue with more one-shots. If you didn't like it, let me know, and I'll remove the whole thing.<p>

EDIT: So recently, I found out my parents had filed for divorce, and I'm kind of in a depressive funk. I've lost interest lately, so I was thinking that if I don't get about five reviews by next Friday, I'll remove this story and we'll forget the whole thing. If I do, I'll continue. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so many continue reviews! I'm actually surprised. And yeah, Conner was Superboy because here's a difference between him and the second GA-Ollie's son spells his name 'Connor,' but I will hopefully include him. Anyway, here we go!

* * *

><p>Roy jumped back into his apartment and heaved. His entire back was in pain, and his arms hung from their sockets. With pain, he removed his weapons, unzipped his top, pulled down his pants, slid off his boots, and stripped his gloves off. Tackling Cupid again was worse than fighting Count Vertigo because she had a real desire for Ollie and wanted to use him as bait.<p>

Once his boxers hit the bathroom floor, he wasted twenty minutes in a hot shower, the droplets running down his body picking up the tension from his muscles to down his abdomen and legs to the drain.

He had just stepped out and rubbing a towel against his head when the doorbell rang. He slid on slippers and wrapped the towel around his waist hoping to God it would be Kaldur, Dick, or Wally holding a box of hot pizza and potato chips.

He leaned at the peephole, but much to his surprise it was a red-faced blond, her hair a wild mess around her head and clutching bags. "Red, come on, it's Artemis. I know you want to ignore me, but I have to talk to you."

Roy sighed, unchained the door, and turned the knob. As soon as he made a creak she busted in and slammed the bags against his floor, her tools visible below one bag.

"W-what's going on?" he asked. "What's that?" Artemis stood up stiffly and smiled bitterly.

"I'm moving in."

The word 'moving' was like a brick slapping one half of his body as she picked up one bag and threw the bedroom door open. "W-what what's going on why are you-"

"Had a fight with my mom," she interrupted. "I can't stand the way she tries to dictate my life and decide every breath I take!" She flopped down on the bed. "Ooh, Danish mattress," she sighed. "So yeah, I'm giving you a roommate!"

Roy halted back his feelings of potential harm and sat down beside her. "Well…what about Ollie and Dinah? Why can't you move in with them?"

Artemis sat up and crossed her arms. "They wouldn't take me in. They think that letting me move in would give away our alter egos. Besides, they have each other, and you have no one."

Roy sighed. Her story was indeed painful and sympathetic, but living with a girl? He stood up and slid on a pair of boxers before drying his torso and flinging the towel over her face. "Okay, kiddo, you can move in with me, but we need to set up rules."

"Bring it on," Artemis sighed unzipping a bag. "One-if you eat off a plate or finish a roll of toilet paper, you are responsible for washing the silverware and replacing the roll."

"Okay," Artemis said sliding a green toothbrush beside his red one. He swallowed as she pushed aside the toilet paper and shoved in a bag of napkins and the T-tools (he felt like a two-year-old again when Dinah first showed him one on purpose).

"Two-if I have company, you can either hang out with a friend, do your homework quietly in this room, or join the party, but do not embarrass me or make a fool of yourself."

Artemis shrugged and set down body lotion, coconut shampoo, and green facial wash. "Third-you have your own set of chores like vacuuming and cleaning the bathroom."

"What do you do?" asked Artemis opening a drawer. Roy moved aside the pile of sweaters hiding the box of condoms and helped her fit in winter clothing.

"We'll discuss that later on." Artemis nodded and opened his sock drawer. He watched her dump in her own socks. "And forth-not a word goes out to Ollie, Dinah, or anyone on your team about my housekeeping, because I'm…still learning independence," his voice trailed off as his eye rested on a green lace panty. Artemis dumped her undergarments beside his and stood up.

"Promise kept-as long as you don't betray me to my mom, I'll keep quiet."

"But what about school?" he asked. "Didn't you get like a scholarship or something to that good school?"

Artemis pulled out the hateful uniforms for her school. "I'll be gone in the mornings before you get up, and I'll be home by the time you are on your lunch break."

Roy nodded. "Deal. Now…let's begin." _Oh, God, _he thought, _this girl's going to change my life in a blink!_

* * *

><p>The night after Artemis invaded his house, Artemis was sitting on his couch, her feet crossed on the coffee table in front of them, eating a bag of SunChips with crumbs sprinkled over her cleavage…while Roy sat beside her, his arms crossed angrily over his chest as he frowned at <em>Jerseylicious.<em>

"Don't you have anything better to watch aside from this crap?" he whined.

"Nah," Artemis mumbled licking her fingers. "I think it's genius."

"Artemis-"

"Shut up and grab me another Mountain Dew."

Roy growled and stomped away. What propelled him to make this foolish mistake?

It, however, was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Now, I have several stories planned out, but I also want feedback and requests, so should this be a daily or weekly thing? Or should I publish the stories I planned out first and then wait for feedback?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, several more reviews!

Anon: Yeah, I'm aware of this, but let me break the ice for more moments, so you can understand. If she moved from Gotham City to Star City, she probably used a zeta-beam to move from her home town to Star City, find her mentor and his girlfriend, and then find where Roy was living. And yeah, I admitted that later in the future Roy comes to regret this decision,

Also, I decided this won't be a daily thing-I'll finish some that I planned out and depending on a schedule this might be a weekly thing. Also, regardless if Artemis is revealed to be the mole or dies, I'll still continue this.

It won't go in particular order-it will be a combination of romance, rivalry, and friendship. I also plan to somehow include Lian and Isabelle (Artemis' daughter) in some future stories.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roy!" Artemis called out from the bathroom. "Can you come here? I need your help."<p>

Roy was reading the newspaper and finishing homework when she called to him. "I'm on my way," he said walking out of the kitchen and across the bedroom. Once he stepped in, ZOOM!

"Ouch!" he cried as a sudden jet of water shot against his chest, pushing him back against the floor. Artemis laughed wickedly and zigzagged down to his lower abdomen. "What-the-hell-are-you-doing—"

"Experimenting with a water jet!" Artemis laughed. Roy responded by jumping up—the jet was directly above his crotch—propelling the pain, and grabbed the shower-head away from her.

Artemis shrieked as he aimed for her back and messed up her careful ponytail. Roy turned a handle and a gentle mist sprayed between them. "Oh, come on, I'm so sorry, baby, can you forgive me?"

Artemis stood up and walked over. "I like that thing, where did you get it?"

"It came with the apartment," he admitted. "I've actually never used it before."

Arty nodded and smiled. Then she looked up and smirked. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later...<p>

"Roy, Artemis, we're here!" Artemis opened the door and greeted Dinah and Ollie.

"Hi. We're having a bit of trouble with our shower drain, and we don't want to pay for help, so can you teach us?"

"Sure, honey," Dinah smiled as she and Ollie walked the bathroom, where a drenched Roy was trying to dig out the drainer. "Hi, guys, can you help us?" he asked sweetly, and Dinah automatically remembered him as a seven-year-old.

Ollie nodded as he and Dinah knelt down. "What tools do you use when the drain is clogged?" Roy asked. Ollie and Dinah had a split second to realize the shower-head was unattached before Roy turned the nozzle and Waterfall shot into both faces.

Ollie and Dinah yelped and tried to run out as Roy turned to Jet and gave them painful stings.

Arty roared in laughter as Ollie and Dinah raced out the main door and slammed it shut. Roy turned the nozzle off while both archers howled in laughter. "Oh my God…that's beyond classic," he panted.

Artemis giggled. "It's not over yet," she grinned. "I'm calling Mount Justice."

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter suspected something went wrong when his niece and her boyfriend returned home both drenched in water while Megan wept and Conner kept muttering different forms of anger and revenge at the small apartment.<p>

Meanwhile, Roy and Artemis were laughing as they were wiping and drying the bathroom when the phone rang. They looked at each other, laughed, and continued drying.

Beep! _"Hi, you've reached the residence of Mr. Roy Harper, Jr., leave a message at the beep. Beep!" _

_"Hello, Roy, hello, Artemis baby…" _A froze at her mother's voice. _"I was wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner tonight. We'll have Vietnamese soup, roast, and cake, let me know as soon as you get this."_

Artemis stood up, ran over to the phone, and punched in several numbers.

* * *

><p>At the small crappy apartment Artemis used to live in, Artemis and Roy had finished Paula's wonderful cake and were preparing for a second helping. Paula seemed to approve of Roy very well, and asked him about Ollie and Dinah, none of the questions which made him feel awkward.<p>

Paula smiled and nodded as she began to clean up the plates and wheeled herself to the bathroom. "I'll be right back, kiddos. I have to go to the bathroom." Artemis and Roy were finishing the slices and Artemis had gently began caressing Roy's thigh when Paula cried out.

"Artemis dear, can you hand me another roll of toilet paper, honey?" Artemis groaned and went to her old bathroom for a roll. "I'm coming, Mom!" She smiled sheepishly at her roommate. "I'll be back. Give me a minute!"

Roy shrugged and began licking his fork when he heard shrieking. "Artemis!" he yelled running to the bathroom—a decision he came to regret.

A smirking Paula aimed a jet water shower right in his abdomen.

Roy collapsed against her tub and covered his face as Paula aimed at his arm and laughed wickedly. Artemis was hunched beside the sink. "Paula-Paula-Paula-what-the-hell-are-you-doing-ouch-"

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Paula. "Ollie and Dinah told me, so I had to join in."

Artemis and Roy screamed louder as Paula moved back and forth from the latter to the former.

* * *

><p>Back in Roy's apartment, the archers in bathrobes—Roy in red, Artemis in green—stood feet against the coffee table, skin and heads weak and sore. They weren't exactly watching the movie; they were staring into nothing.<p>

"Well, I guess I just learned a very important lesson: never make a joke if you're not ready for a comeback," Artemis muttered.

Roy sighed and rubbed his eye. "I never knew your mother was so close to my adoptive father, especially since she did not want you to become a real, legit hero for that matter."

Artemis sighed and slammed her head against his lap.

* * *

><p>Also, I need your help, my fans-I am planning to write a Facebook conversation between them in the future, and I need suggestions, advice for any conversation. Some characters will drop in, but can you help me?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, well, President's Day is pretty much over, so this won't be an everyday thing. If I'm lucky, this will at least be weekly-if you still like it. Otherwise, let's get on with the show.

* * *

><p>Roy stretched his arms as he sat up out of bed and rolled his head. Last night, which was the anniversary of him becoming Ollie's partner, ended wonderfully and horrifically; true, he was able to drink a quart of vodka, but then Ollie's biological sons Connor and Robert joined in and began an all-out drinking contest, which resulted in such a horrid hangover that ended with him vomiting over a special French rug. Luckily, Arty made no big deal about it, and when they arrived home, she fed him crackers and gave him water until he was well enough to brush his teeth.<p>

Roy kicked the covers off him, stumbled to the bathroom, and removed his clothing. Artemis was at a school meeting, so she wouldn't be back until eleven or something. He turned the shower on and let every inch of his body and hair be soaked before he rubbed water over his face and pulled out his Red Axe body wash. Just that sharp smell of masculine pine and ivy made him feel more alert. He rubbed it over his arms, chest, and calves. Every body part woke up at every touch, and he felt ready to go for a run. He rinsed his skin off of the suds and grabbed his Red Axe shampoo, which he squirted and lathered on his palm and lathered on his red hair. Once his scalp was healthy and clean, he rinsed his head of the grease and suds-wait, grease?

Roy rubbed his fingers together and realized something was not right. He stepped out of the shower, rubbed a towel over the fogged mirror, and saw the problem.

His hair was clamped down to his head, his roots oily and smelled of tomatoes.

"Oh my God," he whispered. He removed a clump of red goo, lifted it to his nose…and suddenly thought of hot dogs, hamburgers, and French Fries.

When Artemis came home that evening, she smelled a little ketchup and set the grocery bag on the table. Beside the food was a note that said Roy had gone to the store for shampoo and other 'man products.' Artemis nodded smirking evilly and walked to the bathroom, where a bug camera was asleep.

* * *

><p>After shopping for what he needed, Roy had decided to visit Mount Justice for a soda break when, as soon as he walked in, he saw Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Conner (was it Kent?) engaged in endless laughter. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked. Dick and Wally turned around at him and ended up exploding in laughter again.<p>

Roy felt offended and a little bit angry. "Okay, I'm going to try again-hey, guys, what's going on, and this time I want a reply-a real, legit reply—"

"You have to watch this video!" Conner yelled in fits of laughter. Roy walked behind him and gasped.

It was a video on YouTube entitled "Roy Washes His Hair with Ketchup." It was him looking in the mirror looking horrified, with Artemis popping up on screen and saying, "His hair is going to look like that for about two hours."

Roy gritted his teeth, turned his back to his laughing friends, and stomped out of the cave. "I'm going to put some dirt in your eye, miss," he muttered planning a form of revenge in his mind. Artemis was still out of town (she left to help her mother with something), so he decided this was the best time to form his method of revenge. He pulled out the bottle, put his shampoo away, grabbed her facial soap and a spoon, which he tapped against the jar.

Roy smirked as he opened her facial wash, tilted the bottle of his own glorious plan, and poured half of it into the face soap. She wouldn't be back until six, so he could go on forever. "This is going to be better than the atomic bomb!"

* * *

><p>In the eye doctor's office, Roy suffered under Ollie and Dinah's angry glaring while hiding behind a magazine. "So let me get this straight—because she posted a video of you having to wash your hair with ketchup on YouTube, you decided to put a whole bottle of hot sauce in her facial soap," Ollie clarified.<p>

Roy nodded meekly.

"Roy, didn't you know this could permanently blind her?" snapped Dinah. "I mean—"

"She won't be permanently blind," the doctor said as he walked into the waiting room. He was supporting Artemis, who had on a pair of sunglasses. "However, it did cause temporary damage to the irises and pupils, so this could last for about two days. In the meantime, she needs bed-rest and a lack of physical activity."

Ollie and Dinah growled at Roy, who stood awkwardly beside Artemis. Somehow, she could feel his presence. "I'm so sorry, Artemis," he apologized. "Can you forgive me?"

Artemis forgave her roommate by punching him in the mouth.

* * *

><p>Batman was almost ready to explode when Ollie and Dinah called to say Artemis had briefly lost her sight and would be absent for two days. Roy reluctantly cooked, helped her to the toilet, and brushed her teeth while she listened to music and 'watched' movies on TV. Worse, he had to do all her homework, write her papers, and try to solve whatever she was learning in Calculus ("Calculus?" he asked. "You're fifteen-fucking-years-old, how could you be learning this stuff?" he yelled. "I didn't learn even Pre-Calculus until I was seventeen!" "Shut up and grab me another Popsicle!" Artemis croaked through her fifth one. Roy growled and slammed the book shut as he stomped to the freezer.).<p>

Even more, Artemis would purposely keep calling for favors, snacks, and trips to the grocery or dollar store ("Roy, I want fruit snacks!" "Roy, can you buy green tea!" "Roy, I hate anything Diet!" "Roy, I want a cheese sandwich!" Sometimes she spoke in only French or Vietnamese) just to annoy him for two fucking days until he got only three hours of sleep—all in all, six hours.

When she was able to see again, Roy forced her to delete the video (which three different people named Red Wonder and Hacker 13, Fastest-Kid-Alive, and Conner-Loves-Megan saw at least a million times each) and their relationship slowly began to mend.

* * *

><p>Yeah, short and weird, but worth it.<p>

Hey, I'm still interested in the Facebook idea, but I decided to do their own version of 'Failsafe,' where they go through the practice test to see how they would react in a situation like that. What do you think? Give me suggestions please.

In addition, let me know when and what days you visit this site so I will know when to post the chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I think this may be an-every-Friday thing, but I could be wrong, so please let me know when you go on this site so I know when to update. In addition, I have a proposal-how about I update a new chapter after I receive 5-6 reviews. I'm not picky-I'm just offering an agreement.

* * *

><p>Artemis opened the main door, slammed it closed, threw her equipment on the couch, ripped off her jacket, and buried her face in her hands. Never in her life-not even after she slipped into a coma or when her sister ran away-did she hate herself and was so ashamed of herself.<p>

For starters, this is how Honors English went: Mrs. Perry was passing out reading tests, when, for no reason, she blurted out, "Oh, and Artemis Crock had the lowest score because she wrote a poor essay, let's all point at her and laugh, children!" Then she and all the other students pointed at her and howled as Artemis opened her paper to a 32%. Thanks to that last mission against Wotan and Atomic Skull, she could not study well enough for a test on persuasion. Artemis eventually told Bette she had to meet with a teacher at lunch, ran to the nurse's bathroom, and wept until the bell rang.

Even worse, she was walking down the steps to Geometry when _RIP-_she looked down and saw her skirt caught in a nail on the wall, a tear running up to her upper thigh. Students gawked and laughed as she held her skirt tightly and went to the nurse again for a new skirt-unfortunately, she had no other skirts, so Artemis had to suffer humiliation and lectures from the Spartan-trained principal.

When Artemis was walking with Bette to the bus, she heard an 'Artemis, catch!' Artemis turned around and felt her foot becoming damp. She looked down and saw her leather shoe-a $750 shoe-stuck in a mud puddle.

Back in Mount Justice, she was reaching for a water bottle when Wally zoomed in and pushed the bottle out of her hand. "Hey!" she screamed annoyed. Wally grinned and gulped down her entire water bottle. "Wally, that was mine!" "All right, all right, I'll get you a new one, geez!" After combat training, when Dinah had flattened her several times until she was bruised everywhere on visible skin, she reached for another bottle of water that Wally consumed. He apologized and offered her another bottle, but then he opened the cap and spilled the contents at her feet. Artemis sighed and walked away.

Unfortunately, she regretted walking into the kitchen, for then she heard laughter and realized it was Megan and Kaldur. Artemis would have thought them to be psychotic when she realized they were laughing about her. Megan had mentioned how she was so quiet and bitchy, and Kaldur talked about how she could never be leader because she was so 'raw and did not trust us!' Artemis ran out before she could hear the laughter again.

At the bus stop where she waited to go home, her ticket flew out of her hand and into the property of a stranger, who ran inside while she reluctantly paid the driver extra money to go home.

When she opened the door, Roy was already in his boxers and under the covers, sound asleep. Careful not to wake him, she quietly showered, put on her pajamas, and crawled into bed.

Although she was aware of him in the same bed, Artemis cried in her sleep, her tears creating a puddle on her pillow. She shook, blew her nose, and stared at the clock in front of her until her crusty eyes shut.

Suddenly Artemis felt a shift behind her, and two muscular bare arms circled around her ribs. His chin pressed into her shoulder and he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry-no matter how bad of a day you had, I will always love you. Don't let these drag you through the mud-some people are just assholes who don't learn from their mistakes until they are punished."

Artemis smiled, held his arms, and fell asleep easier.

* * *

><p>Just decided on a heart-filled fic.<p>

Now, when I write additional comments, I like responses since I want to be a writer someday, and I think this would be good practice. Now, I am planning a Facebook conversation and a rewrite of 'Failsafe,' where Roy and Artemis have to go through the simulation together. I need help and advice from all of you because I want to reach at least one hundred one-shots, and I think it would be nice to contribute at least one tale to another person.

Oh, and I know Megan and Kaldur would never do that, so don't chase me around with bricks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Friday! How is everyone? Exciting news-the new episode is airing tomorrow! However, I seem more excited about next week's episode than this week's for some reason. Oh, what the heck?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Artemis! I'll do it myself!" Roy encouraged her splashing water in her direction.<p>

Artemis shook her head and laughed. "No way! No way in"-

Roy hunched forward and lifted a pair of black swimming trunks. Artemis shrieked and covered her eyes. "Roy! Come on-"

"Artemis, listen, all I just ask is the bottoms to come off! I won't do anything sneaky!"

The two were at one of Roy's favorite locations-a waterfall on the outskirts of Star City. The 'pool' was cold but luckily nowhere near a volcano. Trees brightened the landscape, the wind blew, and the hot summer sun made this a wonderful time to skinny-dip-or, at least in Roy's mind. Artemis was 'too chicken' to follow even as she swam around him.

Artemis winced, but she reluctantly leaned forward and after five seconds she held up a dark green bikini bottom. "Roy! It feels…good…"

Roy grinned. "I told you so."

Artemis tossed her bottom part on the rock beside his and reached behind her head. "Yeah, girl, take it off!" he cheered.

Artemis folded fetus-position and slowly tossed the top away. "There! Feel better?"

Artemis gave a so-so smile and slowly inched forward until his nose was close to hers. "This is…weird…"

"Hey, people do it all the time," he reminded her gently inching his chest in her direction. Artemis laughed nervously and looked down at the surface awkwardly. Then Roy's arms reached behind her and before she could protest her blond hair fell into curtains.

"Put your head under the water," he grinned. "It's worth the knots and tangles later on." Artemis sighed and sank below the surface. When she resurfaced, she was laughing.

"Wow…I feel great!"

Roy grinned. "I told you so," he chorused giving her a teasing eye.

His roommate/potential girlfriend smirked evilly. "You look good naked," she blurted out.

Roy's face flushed as red as his hair, but Artemis did not have time to stop her from diving underwater. She followed him until they were almost at the bottom, with sand and rocks. Her skin glowed in the dark so beautifully Roy could not stop staring. They briefly glimpsed the other one naked but did not focus on the intimate hair floated in the water and Artemis slowly reached forward and grabbed Roy's wrist.

He pulled them up to the surface and both gasped for air. "Hey, Artemis," Roy began as he brushed hair from her face, "can I confess something to you?"

Artemis nodded and put her hand on his bare chest. "You are a mermaid…and I am falling to the bottom of an ocean."

Artemis blushed and Roy puffed his chest until his contours were exposed. Artemis traced the lines and slid down his abdomen, trickling down to his navel and his sculpted abdominals.

Roy bit his inner lip and slid his hands under Artemis's arms, pulling her closer until her hands slid up his abdomen and up to his collar bone. Artemis laid her hands on his chest, his on her waist, and they leaned together and kissed.

She crossed her arms behind his neck and he pulled her closer to his body until she could feel him vibrate slowly. Artemis shuddered, but Roy leaned his chest closer to her until her olive arms slid around his neck, fingers gracefully caressing his upper back and the area between his shoulder blades. They spun around for two minutes, pausing briefly to breathe, and continued, his hand caressing the side of her back, her fingers rubbing the back of his head and massaging his scalp…until Artemis slowly pulled away, looking worried.

"Do you have the awkward feeling someone's watching us?"

Roy's eyes darkened so suddenly as he slowly began to look away.

Slowly she looked out the corner of her eye…

"Wait, wait, stop, do not pause, this is the best part of the show," Kaldur was laughing while Garth was rolling around in laughter and Tula was biting down on her fist.

Artemis pulled away completely from Roy and both raced to their swimwear…up on one of the higher rocks. They paused, looked at each other awkwardly, and grinned sheepishly at the laughing Atlanteans. "Um…can you three…look away please…we, um…"

That comment made the three of them laugh harder.

"Neptune's beard no!" they shrieked. "You're going to dress and leave with us watching!"

Artemis pulled her hair down over her chest, resembling a mermaid. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered.

Roy reached forward and grinned humorlessly at Artemis. "Think your head can…block me?" Arty's face flushed maroon.

"Uh, how about this…I reach forward, you put your arms around me, and…try not to see anything…"

Roy swallowed and wrapped his arms around Artemis's waist. She had her back against his chest, and he slowly lifted her up, his eyes on the back of her head, as she grabbed the swimwear.

"Phew, that's okay-" The Atlanteans were still laughing.

"Put 'em on!" Tula giggled.

Artemis and Roy hastily slid back into the cold suits and climbed up on the rocks. "Let's get out of here!" Roy yelled grabbing Artemis's hand, shoving his shower shoes onto his feet and running back to their van.

Even after they left, the Atlanteans were still laughing until Kaldur froze. "You got that on camera, right?" he asked Garth.

"Hell yeah!" he roared pulling out a tiny video camera.

* * *

><p>Now that's a situation nobody wants to be in.<p>

So far, I'm receiving lots of requests for a 'Failsafe' rewrite, a patrol one, and a Valentine's one (thanks Speedyfan), so what else do you think I have to offer?

Oh yeah, sorry about me frequently reposting the same chapters over again-my brother has a nasty habit of making me angry by deleting recent chapters.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know if I've addressed this before (let me know if I did), but this is not in chronicle order-this is a combination of love, sibling-rivalry, and regular friendship. One story will have a different theme than the previous (usually), so don't freak out if something is different than before. It's just an experiment, but they will develop a romance although Artemis eventually marries a different person and Roy will find out that Lian has already arrived (damn that kid needs to come back in the reboot!).

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're making me do this," Artemis hissed sliding the ugly socks on. Wearing something like this was just a capitalized NIGHTMARE!<p>

Roy grinned. "Well, it's your fault you bet on the wrong team!" he reminded her. "Now come on-go in there, and try to be happy!" He smiled. "You know, blame Megan for choosing the outfit-I had nothing to do with it!" He grinned wider, remembering when he asked Megan to help him find the perfect outfit for Arty.

Artemis groaned as she glued on the even more ugly and ridiculous mask. "I should never have placed a bet on the Patriots…."

_Flashback..._

_"_Super Bowl Sunday, the cave!" Megan screamed. She and the team and Roy were in a small group after combat training and were waiting for Dinah to come back from the showers. She asked the others to follow, but they wanted to hold back. "Packers vs. Patriots-am I correct?"

"Giants vs. Patriots, Beautiful," Wally corrected eating a bag of Mexican chips. "We need to get organized."

"You guys wait here," Roy said. "Me and Artemis need to discuss something."

Megan giggled mischievously as they walked away. "How much longer do we have to wait before they become a couple?" she asked Kaldur. The leader shrugged.

"I hear they have no romantic relationship," he said simply.

The arrows were staring at each other and Roy was smirking. "So...you believe the Patriots are going to win?"

"You bet your sweet abs they will," Artemis nodded. After living with him for some time, she seemed to lighten up so much and they had Roy to thank for that. "Let's make a bet-fifty dollars Brady will triumph over the Giant asses."

Roy shook his head. "No-whoever loses has to wear a ridiculous costume for two days straight, even on the battlefield, in a costume Megan helps pick out."

Artemis lifted her eyebrows. "Did you ask her?"

"If she says yes, we will. If no, the winner-the smart one, _me_-gets to decide."

Artemis smirked and nodded. "Deal. And may the best woman win the bet."

They shook hands. And Megan squealed at the idea.

_Flashback over..._

Roy nudged his roommate into the main room, she reluctantly obeyed, and five pairs of eyes flickered in her direction.

Their fearless, tough, raw, untrusting archer was not sporting her green baggy jeans or top or mask or quiver-now she was wearing ballet shoes, knee-high socks with a tiny heart, a shoulder-less puffy tutu with a puffy bow (scream), a heart-choker, winged mask, a quiver with arrows glued to foam hearts, and (gasp) fake wings.

Dick the little pest grinned wickedly and pointed at her. "Maybe we should change your name to Eros," he cracked, that dirty little rat.

Beside him, Wally turned his back and stared at the ceiling. "Don't say that she is cute, don't say that she's cute…" he muttered mentally.

Artemis was so red-faced she looked ready to cry at any given moment. "Megan, this is ridiculous!" she muttered looking down at the tutu and ugly dance shoes.

Megan squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "But Artemis, you look so cute!" Artemis' eyes almost swelled with tears.

At her peppiness, Conner swallowed. "Hope she doesn't dress me up…" he whispered to Kaldur

Kaldur nodded in agreement as he noticed the girl's reddening face. "It would not blend in too well…" A horrible image of Conner dressed in some sort of ugly outfit would not exactly go too well with what Artemis was suffering right now.

Artemis shuddered as they kept staring at her. The comments stuck to her back like Post-It notes that would not be removed. To make it worse, she had to wear it for two days-_two freaking days_ and _Ollie was not happy when he discovered what his protege and former one did_- and when Black Canary came over for combat training, she looked at the dress until she burst out laughing and rolled on the floor, her laughter just as loud as her sonic cries. Luckily, no villains tried anything stupid so she had to fight, but this was just horrible!

Artemis was understandably more than horrified when she saw that Megan-loves-Conner and Nobody's-Sidekick posted a new video on YouTube called 'Cupid Artemis.'

* * *

><p>This was inspired from a drawing by blackwingsxv, and it's on . I was feeling so sorry for her I instantly thought she lost a bet. Anyway, I cracked up when the artist suggested it was Megan's influence, but I thought it funnier if Arty lost a bet instead.<p>

And yes, I'm doing the 'Failsafe' rewrite (thanks to all who've asked for it), but it may take a while to write and I might be burned out for a while after it.

I'm also going to use each chapter to reveal a 'Young Justice Secret' inspired by the '.com' but even if I post a secret you disagree with, that doesn't mean you stop reviewing or reading-I mean, you come here for entertainment, right? However, let me know if you agree with a secret.

Secret 1: I wish people would stop comparing Megan to Starfire-they're two different aliens and none are stupid, they just have difficulty fitting into Earth and try not to hurt anyone.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Overused, I know, but I had to do this somehow. However, I don't know if I'll be able to do my other de-aged stories (check my profile), but otherwise, let's relax and read.

* * *

><p>In all the time Roy and Artemis shared an apartment, they never considered becoming parents.<p>

However, all of that was about to change one night while on patrol.

They hurried over to two figures-green and black-and crouched behind a dumpster while some havoc-lover was laughing and causing mayhem.

"It's Klarion the Witch Boy," Dinah hissed as she, her lover, and his protégés hid behind a wall. "He's trying to rob banks."

Arty sighed and narrowed one eye. "Let's take him down."

She and the other two fired knock-out gas at Klarion, who managed to form a force field over himself. He laughed wickedly. "Ah-baby archers…how fun!"

Artemis growled and beckoned for Roy. Knowing the plan, he ran forward, his equipment at hand, while Artemis ran behind him, jumped on his shoulder, and back-flipped…only until Klarion attacked and both collided into the adults.

"What's the matter? Going to call that little magician with baby magic?" he taunted.

"It's Zatanna," Artemis whispered. "He thinks we're going to call for-"

"Get down!" screamed Ollie backing the two away. Roy flung his arm around Artemis's head and pushed her down on the ground beside him. He felt a hot beam zap behind his feet and Ollie and Dinah scream and Klarion's laugh and his head swelling-

When Roy somehow woke up after having somehow been knocked out, he removed his arm from Artemis and rolled onto his back. "Oh my God…what happened…" he groaned. Artemis managed to pull herself up onto her elbow and gasped. Roy ignored the crying pain in his back and sat up to such a horrid sight.

Ollie and Dinah were standing in front of them, harmless and not bleeding.

The only problem was that Ollie and Dinah were standing out of their oversized jackets with rounder faces, shorter hair, no beard, and at two-year-old height, and looking at each other and the remaining two in bewilderment.

"Who are you guys?" snapped tiny Dinah tripping over her own jacket.

"Oh, fuck," Roy mouthed.

* * *

><p>"Sucks to be you, I guess."<p>

"Dick-"

"Goodbye, Roy." Then Dick hung up at two in the morning.

Roy glared at the phone. "I'm going to rip your head off, Dick Grayson!" then he heard a wail.

Ollie had clung to Artemis's leg and was crying his little heart out. "He wants to rip my head off!" he screamed. Artemis held Dinah at arm's length probably because Dinah had unsuccessfully been trying to kick her for ten minutes.

"No-no-no-lemme-go-you-jyant-meanie-"

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not nice, Dinah," Roy lectured. "It's not nice to call other people names-"

"Lemme-go-lemme-go-"

"Dinah Laurel Lance!" Roy shouted. Both Dinah and Ollie quieted. "Listen-if you two can apologize to Artemis and keep quiet until we let you talk, we can make you something for dinner. How does that sound?"

Dinah and Ollie considered and nodded eagerly. "I'm hungwy," Ollie added rubbing his stomach.

"Okay," Roy said. "When I was in kindergarten, my teacher made us play the silent game."

"How does tat go?" asked Ollie trying to climb on the leather couch.

Roy helped him up. "You had to be quiet until the grownups let you talk. Whoever spoke lost."

"Does sneezing count?" asked Dinah.

"No," Roy said. "You can say 'bless you,' but that's it. Ready? On your mark, get set, go!"

Ollie and Dinah held their breaths. Roy lifted an eyebrow. "I think you can still breathe, kiddos." The children sighed. Artemis placed Dinah on the couch beside Ollie-he backed away from her-and Roy sat between them to turn on anything kid-friendly.

In a few minutes, Ollie could smell his favorite meal. "Mmm," he rubbed his stomach.

"You lost!" screamed Dinah pointing at him over Roy's lap. "You made a noise!"

"No, you lost you spoke up-"

"No it was you-"

"You-"

"Whoever speaks next gets their lunch last!" screamed Artemis, followed by shattering glass. "Shit-"

Ollie and Dinah gasped. "You said a bad woud you said a bad-oops."

Artemis hissed and angrily set the table. For lunch, she heated Queen chili and some sort of cow intestine. Roy threw her a weird look. "You really think they're going to eat this?" he asked.

Artemis shrugged. "Give them candy at a young age and they'll never go back-"

"Candy?" screamed Dinah wrapping her arms around Roy's knee. "Can we have candy fow dinneh?"

"No," Roy said. "But if you finish your dinner-and clean your plate-we'll give you candy afterwards." Artemis laughed as Dinah scampered to the couch.

"You know what the weird thing is?" asked Roy pulling out a bottle of probably expired apple juice (hey, blame Wally-_he's _the only one who brought apple juice to never return to). "When I was younger, I asked them why would I get dessert only after I have an entire meal. I mean, after all, you're likely to be too full to have dessert, wouldn't you be?"

Artemis laughed and turned the stove off. "Yeah. When I have kids, I'm going to let them have dessert only after they finish the things they usually won't eat."

Roy stopped setting the table and nodded. "Good idea-I might do that as well. Hey-where are the kids?"

Artemis froze. "Oh crap." She walked away from the table and hurried to the TV room. "Oh God, Ollie, Dinah, where are you?" She did not see them on the couch, so she looked under the couch. "They're not here."

Roy check the cabinets and under the table. "Not here either." Artemis ran to the coat closet-nothing. Roy checked the bathroom and shower-no sign of life but the small spiders. He met Artemis in the kitchen and shook his head. "Where would you go if you were two-years-old?" Artemis shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I grew up in a reservation with few hiding spaces, so hide-and-seek was kind of a myth."

Artemis giggled. "When I was a kid, my sister and I would play tricks on our parents by hiding under the bed on their birthdays."

A light bulb snapped in Roy's brain. "Damn it, you could have said that about ten seconds before." He ran to his bedroom, knelt down, flung the sheets away-and saw little Ollie and Dinah nestled together sound asleep under the bed. He smiled happily and gently pulled Dinah out. "Looks like you two were zonked out," he grinned setting her on top of the bed. He pulled Ollie out, set him on the bed, and turned the light off.

He came to regret that decision.

A terrible earthquake shook the ground under them and a picture frame crashed. Roy held his ears and kicked the door open. Dinah's red face blinked at him while little Ollie held a pillow against his ears. "I'm scawred of the dawk…I have nitemares…"

Artemis groaned and picked up the little girl. "It's all right. Dinner is ready, so you can eat before bath-"

Roy gave a tiny stomp on her foot.

"What bath?" asked Ollie sitting up. "I don't wannna bath time!"

"I think there's a TV that begins with 'bath'," Roy interjected quickly. "I don't think she means that you two have to take a bath. You two are already clean!"

"What's fur dinnaw?" asked Dinah running to the kitchen.

"Cow and Queen Chili," Artemis hastily covered the cow with chili.

"Yummy, chili!" Ollie squealed clapping his tiny hands. Roy and Artemis carried couch pillows to the table, set them on the chairs, lifted Ollie and Dinah, slid the children onto the pillows, and presented dinner while the toddlers eyed the steaming chili eagerly. Roy spooned small servings of the 'soup' into the tiniest bowls he could find and Artemis cut the cow intestine into small pieces while Roy gave her a perplexed stare as he poured chocolate milk.

"You do know that kids eat regular meat, not a digestive system, right?" he asked. Artemis shrugged. "Hey, Vietnamese believe that eating a cow intestine-or any other animal body part-will give them a strong body part. So if they eat cow intestine, they'll have a strong intestine."

Roy shook his head to indicate he was still confused.

Meanwhile, Ollie and Dinah were blowing on the chili with red faces until they began panting. "Here, kids-let me add some ice cubes so it can cool down faster," Artemis offered opening the freezer and digging into the freezer box. In her hand were also cut-up pieces of cow intestine, which Roy and the children failed to notice as she dumped the ice into the bowls.

Ollie and Dinah eagerly consumed the food-maybe a little too eagerly, considering they had clothes and faces stained with chili sauce. After Roy managed to take a small picture quietly with a mini camera, "You know, kids, you…may eventually have to take a bath," Artemis said slowly.

Dinah and Ollie froze and then began protesting in a cute but serious manner. "No! No! No bath!" they screamed banging their little fists against either the counter or Artemis's shins.

"Come on, Ollie…it won't hurt-"

"Hey, kids, you like games?" Roy interrupted enthusiastically. The children nodded and clapped. He knelt down and held Ollie's shoulder and Dinah's hand.

"Whoever gets undressed first can go bath-time last."

There was the tiniest commotion as Ollie and Dinah immediately began removing their clothing in the middle of the hallway. "I mean in separate rooms!" Artemis corrected herself looking away from Ollie. The children hopped away like in potato sack races and shut the bedroom door. Roy and Artemis watched until the door opened and out popped-

"Ollie!" screamed Artemis shielding her eyes. Roy chuckled nervously and wrapped him in a tiny towel. "Come on, Dinah. It's bath time!"

"No fawre!" whined Dinah stomping out still in her underwear. "He cheated!" Arty sighed, helped her out of her panties, and set her in the bathtub. Roy carried Ollie back to the bedroom and helped him redress, where Ollie ran to watch cartoons until Dinah and an even wetter Arty came out twenty minutes later.

"Ollie, time to get in the tub," Roy said lifting him up. Ollie whined and pouted. Roy looked at Artemis's green bra under her white shirt.

"Good thing you're not watching Dinah," Arty said helping Dinah dry herself. "It turns out her sonic cry is just as powerful as underwater."

Roy laughed and slid Ollie into the new, clear water and poured in bubble bath. Ollie clapped, giggled, and sang nonsense songs that Roy remembered from when he was a child. After he was clean and dry, Roy walked back to Arty and Dinah…the latter still in a towel.

"Oh crap, we don't have kid's clothes!" he hissed. "A, I have to-"

"No, no, no, I'll get the clothes, you watch the kids!" Arty said setting Dinah on the couch before she grabbed a set of keys and ran out the door.

The tiny blonds looked up at the redhead who was looking more than upset. "Well, um…do…you guys need a nap? You can sleep on the couch-"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" wailed Dinah pointing at Ollie. "Boys have cooties!"

"Do you even know what cooties are?" sighed the redhead setting Ollie down beside Dinah.

"They're gewms that make you sick and die!"

Roy chuckled and scratched his eyebrows. "Get to sleep," he sighed turning on the TV. Dinah and Ollie watched _The Wiggles_ until they collapsed on the floor asleep.

Roy made sure the windows were locked, gently carried Dinah and Ollie into a windowless room with some light, and walked to the bathroom, which was still soaked. He set down several towels, stripped off his clothing to nakedness, and took a long hot shower. He washed his face, shampooed his hair nice and slick, and rubbed Axe over every inch of his body until he guaranteed the scent for twelve hours.

It was a while before he realized some eyes were on him. Slowly he turned his head a little…craned it over his shoulder…moved his eyes to the corners…

A tiny set of blue eyes was smiling from behind the shower curtain. "You have a nice butt," tiny Dinah giggled before scampering off.

* * *

><p>Artemis returned home at five the next morning-she had to walk around the entire freaking city just to find s store that sold kid's clothes-to find two little blonds sleeping adorably on the floor and a pale-faced Roy staring, clad in a bathrobe, slippers, and trouser pants. "What did you eat?" she asked pulling out shoes, two T-shirts-one pink, one green-and two pairs of jeans.<p>

"I've been violated," he muttered ghostly.

Artemis froze and her face twitched. "Beg your pardon?"

"I was taking a shower," he groaned. "Dinah opened the curtain…said I had a nice butt…"

Artemis did not react for two minutes, but then she did the worst thing.

She burst out in laughter.

Roy jumped up as the laughter awoke the napping blonds, who sat up, yawned, rubbed the little eyes, and stretched. "Well, you should be flattered," she said kneeling down at the children. "Guess what Aunt Arty bought for you two kids?"

"Candy?" piped the toddlers hopping in their towels.

"Clothes-so you can move around and go outside!"

After Roy and Artemis finished dressing the kids-both struggled a bit, but Dinah did not scream this time-Roy rooted the breakfast cabinet until he found a likely stale box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch with WALLY written in black Sharpie. "You little kiddos hungry?" he asked waving the box. Dinah gasped and Ollie began squealing and jumping. Roy wondered if somehow they switched bodies. "Come on-sit on the couch, watch some TV, and I'll get the milk and bowls-"

"Spoowns!" Ollie roared shaking his fists. "We need spoons!"

Roy came back with skim milk, two bowls, and two spoons, two placemats tucked under his arm. Ollie and Dinah made a mess pouring in the square pieces and milk, but when they sat on the feet of the couch, happily eating, with Artemis leaning against Roy's shoulder, Roy knew this was a real family, but most people had failed to see or understand.

After two hours-Roy swore no responsibility to the empty box-Dinah yawned and rubbed her eye. Arty smiled softly, picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, where she put the girl in a tiny nightgown and kissed her goodnight. Ollie joined in two hours later while watching a Robin Hood serial and was zonked out on Roy's foot. He put the boy in pajamas and tucked him good night.

Roy and Arty shared the couch in that time, snuggled under one blanket, Arty on Roy's chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. Their exhaustion drifted away slowly.

When Artemis woke up at about nine, she crawled off of Roy and walked to the bedroom-to find a normal-sized Dinah sleeping on the bed while Ollie had apparently fallen on the floor in his sleep, judging from the way the bed sheets seemed to drag off one side of the bed.

Arty gulped, tossed her bathrobe over Dinah's form, and threw Roy's over Ollie. She quietly made coffee, tea, and pastries when Roy woke up and cracked his neck. "Wow…that was quite an overwhelming adventure…"

Artemis smiled, but fell when the door opened and Ollie and Dinah, clad in the bathrobes, came out, rubbed sleep away, and groaned. "Roy…Artemis…what happened…" mumbled Dinah giving them a bleary eye.

Roy sat up, chuckled, and pulled out the camera. "Here…I took a few pictures so I don't have to explain."

With every passing picture-Artemis consumed more pastries and coffee faster-Dinah's eyes grew wider and wider, and Ollie looked more speechless. "Oh. Wow. Who did this?"

"Klarion the Witch Boy," Artemis sighed. "We were fighting him, and then-oh, look, Megan sent me a text!"

She opened the phone, read, and smiled. "Ah, the spell backfired-she said she and Wally managed to overpower him. That's how you came back to normal."

Ollie and Dinah smiled and sat down for breakfast-until Roy noticed Dinah scratching her inner thigh. "Dinah, are you okay?" he asked noticing a sudden rash.

"I don't know…did we like take a bath or something but were not properly dried?" she asked moaning as she scratched harder.

"No," he said looking away.

"Was it something we ate?" she asked standing up and looking for lotion.

Roy shrugged and looked at his bare feet in trembling regret. "Well, uh…you did have cereal and chocolate milk before you came back to normal…"

Dinah gave him a horrid stare. "You forgot-I'm lactose intolerant!"

Roy gulped. "Oh, fuck-"

* * *

><p>I know Dinah's not lactose intolerant, but I just added the joke (I am to milk) for the sake of the family story.<p>

Speaking of family,

Secret: I know lots of people want Supergirl to come on the show and meet Conner for their interactions, but my reason for Kara's presence is that Conner needs more family love than romantic love (Megan).


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the constant reloading of last chapter-I've been having technical difficulties and I could not see for sure if the chapter was successfully posted. If you have annoyance, I apologize deeply.

Anyway, this is how I plan to follow my schedule for this series: First I publish this (a swimming scene), then the 'Failsafe' rewrite, and a collection of Awkward Moments. Oh, and I also plan to include a certain character into a little W one-shot (hint-you saw her in Teen Titans, and she urged Wally into joining the New Titans in the original stories by making her fall in love with him). Expect it by the end of the month or earlier at least.

* * *

><p>To Bruce this was supposed to be an undercover mission to see if Mr. Freeze was going to use pool water to fuel his body suit for body temperature.<p>

To Roy and Artemis this was an almost deadly competition.

The League asked the team to join them at the Gotham City pool in the summer as Bruce and the others analyzed any suspicious movements or people while the younger ones were supposed to blend in with others and report any suspicions via telepathy to Megan, who would transfer it to her uncle. However, Bruce reluctantly let them swim just to avoid certain suspicions and Arthur asked Kaldur to impersonate a lifeguard who wore shower shoes and 'gloves' to help him propel water (mostly just to hide his hands and feet).

Artemis, who was in a dark green bikini, was sitting beside Megan in her yellow two-piece while the latter was helping Conner put on sunscreen. "Hey, Megan, do you know what our 'assignment' is?" she asked.

Megan opened her mouth…and her face began flushing scarlet. Arty wrinkled her eyebrows and turned around and saw-

Not only was Roy helping Wally carry the coolers and towels, but…he was also shirtless, in just trunks and sandals…

Artemis swallowed, Megan giggled nervously, and Conner felt a stab of jealousy.

Wally and Roy set the products down, stretched, and dove into the deep-end. Wally would have 'won' the race, but he was just paddling for fun.

When Roy climbed out of the water, Artemis felt as if she was already sunburned, for his hair was dripping wet, his trunks were soaked, and droplets ran down his shoulders, arms, and neck before they rolled down his chest and

Oh…God…his perfect, full-defined abdomen.

She heard a shuffle and saw Zatanna, in a strapless black one-piece, digging into an icebox and holding an unwrapped Popsicle against her cheek, her eyes fixed on the dripping redhead.

Arty felt her heart pound as he picked up his red towel, dried his ears, and rubbed his head. The girl closed her eyes and knew he could not afford to see how she was reacting.

"Hey, Roy," she huffed casually standing akimbo, "think you're a good swimmer?"

"Yep," he sighed rubbing his neck. "Kaldur and I raced laps at the local pool last year and shared first-and second-place constantly."

_That's what you get for being best friends with a fish_, the blond grumbled mentally.

"Roy…I challenge you to a swimming match."

Roy blinked and then chuckled. "Artemis, come on-we're undercover, not here to race-"

Arty walked away and leaped to Kaldur, who was seated on the wooden lifeguard stand. "Hey, K," she asked. "Can you do me a favor? Roy and I want to hold small competitions in the pool, so…can you be the referee please?"

Kaldur leaned from the lifeguard stand and shook his head. "I am sorry, but I am not supposed to do so-I have to be a lifeguard, not a judge-"

Before Roy could even protest, his successor reached into her bikini bottom and fished out a dollar bill. "Twenty dollars-you won't tell your mentor, I'll buy you a snow cone and water."

The poor boy sighed and took the money.

Knowing what was sort-of expected of him, Roy walked to Artemis's direction-he felt several pairs of eyes on his back and not just from Zatanna or Megan-and folded his arms. "So…what am I expected to do?"

The girl turned to him, stared at his forehead and not his torso, and smirked. "See those two reserved lanes beside us? We're going to have a small contest."

Roy sighed. "All right…so what's the assignment?"

Kaldur jumped from the lifeguard stand-somehow Dick knew he was to replace him-and looked nervous. "Well, you two are going to alternate between what I call out in terms of breaststroke, freestyle, butterfly, and backstroke."

"Bring it on," Artemis whispered smirking.

She and Roy stood at the ends of the lanes staring at the water trying not to freak out, trying not to bail out, trying not to let their instincts to forfeit control their-

"Jump!" Kaldur yelled.

Artemis and Roy dove into the lanes. "Freestyle!"

Now Arty would say she was a good swimmer, but the sad truth was she forgot how strong Roy's arms were and how after just ten seconds she could see his paddling feet. "Breaststroke!"

Arty held her breath and followed everything she learned at the swimming lessons her parents put her in at the age of six.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked his protégé.

"We're impersonating a trainer and two trainees-backstroke!"

Roy flipped onto his back and breathed easier and slower. Artemis swallowed and hurt her arms trying to catch up.

"Butterfly!"

He did not find that necessary, for as soon as he finished the word, Roy had touched the wall, Arty still at his feet. Kaldur hopped to Roy's side.

"The winner is Roy!" Kaldur joked holding his friend's hand in the air. "Applause, applause, applause…"

Artemis felt a dragon claw at her ribs as Roy climbed out and was joking with Kaldur as they walked away-

She reached forward, grabbed the cuff of his swimming trunks, and yanked him in her direction in such a force that he fell back into the pool and hit the back of his neck on a lane rope.

"Ouch!"

"Artemis, what was that for?" snapped Kaldur. "What are you trying to do?"

Roy paddled to the ladder, climbed out, and stood at Kaldur's other side. "Thanks a lot, loser," Roy hissed. "Now that proves you're more of a bad sport than I imagined you to be!"

Arty shrugged and climbed out as well, but it was just Kaldur's arm that prevented Roy from attacking her. "Let us go back to the-"

"High-dive," Artemis interrupted. "I challenge Roy to a contest-who can create the better front-flip."

"Congratulations," muttered Roy. "You think you have a good front-flip?"

Artemis smirked and hastily walked to the high-dive. After four jumpers, Artemis walked to the end of the board and stared at the water below her. Then she jumped, tucked her knees to her chin, propelled her feet and lower body over her head, and penciled into the pool.

Kaldur and Zatanna clapped as she resurfaced and wiped water from her face. "Beat that!" she jeered at Roy.

The older one climbed up the high-dive, followed her footsteps, and cracked his neck before he jumped-

"Hey, Roy!" Artemis cried out.

Roy heard his name-and lost his concentration.

In a space of time, one could notice how he folded himself into a ball, pulled his knees to his throat…and slammed his forehead against the edge of the diving board.

Dinah noticed and nearly cried. "Roy!" her voice shrieked.

Her 'son's' unconscious body flailed and plunged onto his back into the chlorine H20, but did not resurface.

Dinah and Ollie ran to the end of the balcony and watched Kaldur dive in pursuit of his friend, Dinah holding her lover's arm tightly. "Oh-my-God-Ollie-oh-my-God-"

Under the surface, Kaldur scooped the redhead in his arms and paddled back to the air, noting the small creases of blood on his friend's forehead. "He's unconscious, but I think he's alive!" he yelled laying the boy on his back.

By then the League ran down while bystanders watched from afar as Ollie backed everyone away, pushes aside those near him except Dinah and Kaldur, and began pumping on his 'son's' chest. Water popped from Roy's mouth, but even he knew that was not enough.

"Shall I get a AED?" Kaldur asked.

"We can't," Dinah hissed. "Bruce is already angry at us, and it could electrocute him-"

"He just left," Arty and Dick said hurrying to the scene and dodging bystanders.

The older bond looked up at his protégé and looked more than just furious. "You give him mouth-to-mouth," he hissed, eyes hinting nothing more than a desire to hold her head underwater.

"What…but wait, I-"

"You almost killed him!" Wally snapped slapping her on the back. "Wake up the sleeping prince!"

Artemis groaned, knelt down, and reluctantly scanned the blue face. "Pinch his nose, and breathe in his mouth," her mentor's lover demanded. "Pull his face back, and press your fingers against the bony part of his chin-"

The younger blond pinched his nose and puffed into his mouth twice, thrice-

"His chest is rising!" Megan pointed out terrified. Her 'uncle' held her shoulders as she panicked.

Roy sat up suddenly and coughed, water expelling from his mouth and down his chin to his chest. Dinah burst into tears and hugged him from behind. "Oh, Roy, my baby boy, my baby, you're alive…"

Ollie wrapped his son's arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet. "Come on, we'll take you to the snack bar."

Artemis and her team watched Roy stumbled onto a table, where Barry reluctantly left the line to the snack bar he just joined and pulled out an ice pack and handed it to his colleague, who held it to his son's forehead and another on his painfully red back. "My poor boy…" he whispered. Roy was shaking as he breathed, girls who were admiring him at the snack bar watching panicked as Dinah sat beside him and smoothed his hair. "Poor baby…"

Roy didn't mind having her call him her 'baby'-he actually liked that she considered him a son.

Under them, Kaldur and his friends watched silently until Arty shrugged. "Sorry?" she tried.

The leader responded by shoving her into the pool against the lifeguard policies.

* * *

><p>Just learned CPR at the Y.<p>

Moral of the story-be prepared to know what you are able to do and test it against other's abilities, and a bad sport may fall down a bad pit.

Secret: What concerns me about the show is I think it is in danger of adding 'too many characters'-if you add a chunk-load of different people onto the show, it plummets the overall theme and characters (think of how _Spiderman 3_ was criticized constantly for adding more characters from the comics than the previous two films).

A/N Friday March 23 after 10-sorry about having to repost this, but my brother deleted it again while I was filming a local school play. However, I do want to use this time to announce a special news alert-Crispin Freeman, voice of Roy, has been nominated for the first BTVA (Behind the Voice Actors) award to BEST MALE VOCAL PERFORMANCE IN A TELEVISION SERIES IN A SUPPORTING ROLE for his performance as Roy in Young Justice! How amazing is that?

I already created an account to vote for him, and I really want him to win (he's amazing and especially how they picked him and Roy as a nomination), so I'm going to suggest this to you readers-if you create an account on Behind the Voice Actors (it's not that difficult), vote for him, and tell me you did (be honest because lying gets you nowhere), I'll write a 'CCA' one-shot dedicated to you and you get to decide the summary and plot! How about that?

Sat March 24-I am TERRIBLY TERRIBLY SORRY! My entire computer jammed up, and I lost everything in my history, which also included this last chapter. Don't worry, I'll make sure it survives. What's wrong with these computer hackers?


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is-the 'official' rewrite of 'Failsafe' everyone's been encouraging. I won't lie, it was a bit overwhelming, but I made it. Now even if this doesn't meet your expectations, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Next up is a series of Awkward Moments, though, so if this made you sad at least next time I can bring you something more uplifting.

There will be some differences and some locations added, but that's part of the rewrite-if you're too stuck to a different source, it limits you. You have to look once or twice and fill your own thing.

Disclaimer: NO COMMENT

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter looked tiredly at the two teens, who were standing in front of Ollie and Dinah awkwardly and nervous. "Are you sure you want to experience this?" he asked.<p>

Roy nodded slowly and Arty looked embarrassed. "Yes," they chorused. "We do…we want to find out…how we would react in that situation…"

The Martian nodded and guided them to the room with the steel 'beds.'

Billy and the other teens were waiting for them, each with a stony expression and trembles of tension. "I want Megan to do it," Artemis declared as she and Roy began to lie down. "If she makes a mistake again, this will help. As long as you help us jump back to reality, we will find out once and for all how we feel for each other."

Megan gasped and looked terrified, but then her uncle walked in and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I shall help and guide you with this," he said. "Lean on me, and I shall fix any problems you make that we can solve together."

Suddenly Wally walked forward. "I want to participate in this," Wally said. "It's not fair to them if you make a mistake and confuse them-if they end up perplexed or devastated, I want to be with them, for nobody should suffer the severe depression again."

"Wally-" moaned Dinah.

"No, Black Canary," Kaldur said softly. "At any time I would like to help guide them in case of an emergency."

Martian Manhunter sighed, shook his head, and reluctantly complied as Kaldur, Wally, Dick, and Conner lied down on the beds and 'fell asleep'. "All right, you can go, but remember that this is primarily for the two who asked for it. I shall separate you for that." Artemis still sat up and looked at Megan.

Megan seemed to grow less tense and nodded. "Okay…I want to help." Artemis and Roy lay flat on the tables and stared at the ceiling nervously, Roy licking his lips and Artemis looking nervously at Megan. Ollie held a trembling Dinah's hand, and Billy ate faster. Manhunter held his protégé's hands and lifted them until her left hovered over Roy's face and her right over Artemis's. He whispered in her ear, M sighed softly, until Artemis and Roy saw nothing but black…

* * *

><p><em>Both of them blinked and realized they were the only ones in this black abyss. They were still in civilian wear and no masks.<em>

"_Roy," Artemis said softly. "Remember, if Megan makes a mistake and this becomes too real, it's not her fault. Give her time." _

_Roy blinked and suddenly their uniforms replaced their formal garb. _

_Meanwhile, in space, a giant dark UFO or creature was slowly inching its way to Earth, its movement low and soft. Red lights beamed from the surface. In a flash of green, two people in green uniforms floated up to the stranger-one dark and strong, the other a white burnet. The men floated in front of the UFO cautiously but bravely. Behind them drove a plane of sorts-dark with sharp wings._

_Batman: "Deploying camera-sensor units."_

_He pushed a button above his head and objects escaped from the top of the ship. Meanwhile, John Stewart and Hal Jordan flew up to the bottom of the object._

_John Stewart: "Attention-you've entered the boundaries of Earth's space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning."_

_The giant responded by sprinkling small dots and showering the Green Lanterns, who struggled with their force fields until they fell apart into nothing._

_In the Cave, Roy and the others watched Red Tornado talk to John Zatara, who was looking calm despite the chaos. In a dramatic move, he turned to the two archers. "I request a private meeting with the others. You two shall receive a 'head-start' and try to finish what the League is trying to finish." _

_Arty looked at Roy, who looked at her back. Suddenly, the Flash appeared in a sudden flash. "Uncle Barry!" Wally cheered wrapping his arms around his aunt's husband. _

_Barry ruffled his hair. "Are they ready?" he asked Red Tornado._

"_Yes, I informed them of their assignment."_

"_Assignment? Assignment for what?" asked Artemis. _

_Her question was partly answered when Barry lifted her and Roy in his arms quickly. "Hope you didn't eat anything lately," he said in a warning tone. Artemis held her breath and closed her eyes as he dashed through the zeta and the vibrations and jerking movements jumped up and down her spine at a quick pace. She felt ill, but she tightened her grip on Barry's shoulder._

_It ended when Barry paused and set both archers down in an alley. Rpy leaned against a wall and swallowed. "Wow…where are we?" _

_People were shouting and running everywhere. "I took you to Central City," Barry said. "This is where Wally and I live. I have to separate you from the others, and I needed to check on my wife. And guys"-he put his hands on two different shoulders-"promise me, vow to me, that no matter what, you will do everything in your power to keep Wally safe." _

_Arty looked at Roy, who nodded firmly. "I promise, Flash. Wally is my brother." _

_Flash looked relieved. "Thank you. And good luck." He zoomed off._

"_Arty, look, that's Wally's aunt-"_

_He pointed to a redhead woman standing in front of a man holding a camera. "Artemis…get ready to fight."_

* * *

><p><em>{[Opening Theme and Scenes]}<em>

* * *

><p>"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extra-terrestrials have brought their relentless attack to Central City."<p>

Iris gasped as a light was pulverized and several people vanished under yellow beams. Arty almost screamed as a small object directed its way to Wally's aunt-

Flash lifted his wife to her feet and ran away to safety while Zatara muttered words and lifted the cameraman to a roof, where Flash set his wife down on her feet. "You should both be safe here, at least for now."

"Thank you…Flash…and Zatara," she hesitated between the names. Roy smiled. Flash laid a hand on her shoulder-she gave him a pained look-before he zoomed off and Zatara left as well. Iris watched them until she turned to the cameraman. "Danny, you okay?" She grinned when he gave her the thumbs-up sign. "As you can see, the Justice League is…attempting to hold them on-"

People ran onto a nearby roof that the magician and Flash were attempting to help them-

Flash ran and ran and ran-

A yellow beam and explosion swallowed him until the truth that he and the people did not return from the smoke came to sight.

"Flash!" Arty screamed. "No-oh my God, poor Wally…" Roy grabbed her arm and held her against his chest as she protested and tried to wiggle her way out, and the beam vanished to nothing where W's uncle once ran.

"No," gasped Iris, outstretching her hand in grief.

"_Iris, Iris, get out of there-" _

Roy pulled Arty back and tried to block her scream of horror as Wally's aunt and the cameraman vanished. Roy pulled out an iPhone and managed to connect to the studio, where the woman who reported the Rhelasia peace negotiation was looking distraught. She reported technical difficulties and that Hawkman and Aquaman were among other severe casualties.

Artemis sighed shakily and looked around. "Where does he go, where was his zeta-"

"Hold on!" he yelled. He managed to contact Mount Justice and Kaldur's face filled the screen. "Listen, where was Wally's zeta-location thing?"

Kaldur opened his mouth to speak but then an explosion behind him forced the boy to turn his head. "I am not sure! Megan will be conducting the Bio-Ship to your location, so wait for us!"

Artemis swallowed and Roy gripped her arm. "Keep your head up and don't look down," he whispered.

Between that scene and the red Bio-Ship flying in, Roy and Artemis managed to save numerous people under or behind buildings. They reunited children with their parents, men with their wives, and elderly to their young families. In that time, Artemis was down to her last arrow, and she was freaking out. Roy handed her a handful of his weapons and ran in front of her, dodged a beam, and fired.

After lowering a handicapped woman back into her wheelchair and into a basement, the red Bio-Ship glared in the flashing light and out jumped Kaldur, Dick, Conner, and Wally. Among them included Ollie and Dinah.

"Roy! Artemis!" Dinah screamed relieved that the two were safe. Wally zoomed over and tightly embraced his friends. They felt him shaking in his arms.

"M…my aunt," he gasped, "They killed my aunt and my parents-"

"We'll avenge them," Artemis assured him. "Come on, we have to lure these creatures away from here if we can!" The Bio-Ship lowered and opened.

"Get in!" yelled Megan. Everyone but Conner dashed inside.

"Conner, no-"

Conner did not hear his girlfriend-he jumped on top of an alien and began violently attacking. "Conner, stop-"

Even Dinah's shouts were of no use, for an alien opened its eye and everybody was silent as Conner's skeleton showed and disintegrated.

Megan screamed and Dinah shoved her face into Ollie's chest. "No," Kaldur whispered. "Conner…"

Suddenly a loud thump made them jump and somehow Conner was in front of them. "Conner!" Megan screamed into her boyfriend's arms. "How did you-"

"Little chip," Conner grinned holding a button. "Makes random copies of myself that I borrowed from Robin-however, it is usually so hard to make."

"We need to go to Star City," Ollie said. "The damage is worse there."

The ride to the city was horrifying-several times Dick had to drop little bombs to explode the aliens and keep people safe. Watching tiny ants fall to beams was devastating, and Megan was sometimes forced to stop the ship briefly for Conner and the arrows to hunt down the aliens.

Ollie asked to stop beside his mansion, which still looked handsome and untouched. The house sat around hills, perhaps as protection and guards to keep Ollie's identity a secret.

"Here," Ollie said. "Drop here. I've spotted several."

Megan drove the Bio-Ship down in the soil-narrowly dodging a yellow beam. "Look out!" screamed Conner.

"Drop us off!" Roy commanded. Megan reluctantly opened the main entrance portal, and Artemis, Roy, Ollie, Dinah, Conner, and Dick dropped down. They hurried behind a hill away from an entire field of aliens. _"Everyone on board?" _Much to her delight, everyone replied with a yes. She set the ship down and the others hopped out. Ollie knelt down to them and sighed. "Okay…we have to see if we can destroy each of these aliens…Kaldur, you have a plan?"

Kaldur swallowed. "Well, I, uh…we'll all attack at the same time?"

"No," Roy said. "How about Artemis and Dick and I attack with weapons, then they'll be distracted enough to let Wally, Megan, and Conner attack. Kaldur, you can just-"

_BOOM!_

Megan gasped. "They just went through an entire mountain!"

Dick covered his eyes and Wally slid on his goggles. "Let's go!"

Dick, Roy, and Artemis fired missiles and weapons at the feet of the aliens, who managed to withstand the 'weak' weapons in strength. Wally used this time to create a fast tornado that pushed the Kaldur and older couple onto the top of a hill and attack. In no time, only three aliens remained.

"We still need more strength and power," Kaldur panted. "I'm going to see if I can distract them enough for you to get back to the ship. It's what a true leader does."

"Be careful," Megan winced still exhausted in Conner's arms. The others were silent in shock until Megan realized what he meant.

"Kaldur, don't go-"

Kaldur had already run forward and was assailing them with 'weapons' and water. He seemed too busy and determined to realize one was approaching him. Wally was running by his side and was spinning tornadoes around the feet of several aliens that managed to knock them down. Wally ran back-only to realize Kaldur was not beside him.

"Kaldur, look behind you-"

Kaldur turned too late, for a yellow beam consumed him and his bones fizzled to nothing.

"Kaldur!" Artemis shrieked.

There was an eerie silence. Megan strangled a gasp/cry and Conner crushed her arm in his grip. Dinah bit down on her sleeve and screamed as tears streamed down to her chin. Ollie closed his eyes in grief. Dick dropped everything in his hands. Wally's face flushed in fury and revenge. Roy cried in agony and kicked the side of the Bio-Ship. "No…my best friend…"

Much to everyone's shock, drops of moisture were dripping from his face. "My brother…"

Weeping seemed contagious, for then Conner held Megan's face to his sternum and both began crying, Conner's tears melting in her hair. Wally fell to his knees and bit his wrist to prevent the small act of vulnerability. Artemis buried her face in her hands, fell to her knees, and wept hard. Dick wiped the tears under the bridge of his eye and sniffed. "We have to keep going," he choked in a little boy voice. "We can mourn later-"

"What if there is no later!" Megan screamed. "We just lost our leader-and I never had the opportunity to told him I loved him like a brother, that he would do everything and anything to keep us safe and able to reach our goals and…that I really wish I hadn't ignored him when we went to India with Captain Marvel…"

"You need to come up with a plan," Ollie said, roughly holding Dinah's hair. "When you lose a leader, you need to plan one real idea, not several others…if I were you, I'd check to see if there was a mother ship."

Wally hiccupped and slowly walked back in. The others followed, Roy entering only when Artemis took his arm and guided him back inside. As soon as they walked in, Roy fell on the ground and shook as if he was suffering a seizure.

Conner lifted him up and banged his head against Dinah's shoulder.

ZAM!

Everyone but Roy and Artemis (who was clinging to his back) ran outside. "Roy, come on-"

"No," Artemis yelled protesting Wally. "He can't fight if he's like this-"

"No," Roy swallowed. "Kaldur was like my brother-but there are others who need saving and we can use that time to honor his name!" He grabbed his weapons and ran outside with the others-Wally was running in circles with Dick on his back, Dinah was releasing her cries, Artemis and Green Arrow were firing and Conner was fighting harder than a boxer. Megan was directing the aliens away and BAM!

One alien exploded…and with the explosion a cloud floated over Megan and Conner and the others. "Everybody in!" Roy and Artemis were the first to go in before ZAM!

Much to Megan's greatest horror, the great red Bio-Ship exploded.

Megan screamed and struggled to cover her mouth. "Megan, be quiet-"

"Dick, run!" Everybody ran to behind a hill and panted. Artemis wiped her brow and Roy pulled out an iPhone.

"Here-we'll be able to scan-oh my God Wally and M'Gann are still out there-"

And Roy was forced to watch on the screen in heartbreaking horror as his little brother/friend and a teammate vanished under a yellow beam.

Conner growled and Dick held his breath. "KF…" Artemis gasped and shed tears quickly. "Oh my God…I want to get out of here…I want to stop-"

"Get traught," Roy interrupted grabbing her by the biceps roughly. "Get traught, or get dead!"

Arty stared at him wearily until he sighed. "Listen…Miss Martian had a Bio-Ship, right? Well, I have my own little helicopter! It can do anything the Bio-Ship could do when M'Gann was behind it-turn invisible, fly, anything! It's at Ollie's house! Come on!"

He and Artemis sprinted away to the mansion, which was already falling to pieces in the rising sun. "Everyone, come on-Ollie!"

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Robin and Superboy were still attacking, Ollie firing fire missiles, Dinah screaming cries louder than normal, Dick throwing weapons aggressively, and Conner roaring and dodging beams and legs. "Run to the house!" Ollie yelled.

Just as Roy and Artemis reached the front door, they turned around-

Roy saw nothing but yellow envelope Ollie, Dinah, Dick, and Conner whole.

When it vanished, his adoptive parents, little brother, and ally were no more.

Roy cried in agony and slammed his fist against the brick wall, shoving his forehead against the brick. Artemis wrapped her arms behind his waist, burrowed her head in his back, and wept. "We have to keep going," she wept. "It's what they would want us to do…"

Roy kicked the door open, the alarm having broken, and ran inside the shabby house, Arty running right behind him. Roy hurried into Ollie and Dinah's room, pressed a green button beside Ollie's closet, and a door open. "Roy, what's going on-"

"Quiet, Artemis," Roy interrupted. "Ollie told me to do this in emergencies." He ran inside and Arty saw it was a staircase. She followed him to a…

It reminded her of a cave. "Artemis," Roy sighed taking in everything, "welcome to the Arrow Cave. I haven't been here since I was twelve."

Roy punched in a code and a small green eye flashed a scanner over his head, down his body to his feet. "Recognized Roy," a feminine voice echoed. The door unlocked and snapped open. Artemis looked at Roy nervously before Ollie's closet opened, and in the green glow Arty exhaled.

Arrows, explosives, belts, bullets, and endless yet unrecognizable arsenal blinked back at the two breathing heavily and clenching hands. "Let's get going," Roy whispered pulling out a full container of bullets. "My little 'ship' is under the Arrow Car." He walked to a neat, green car and stomped one foot in a staccato beat. The car slid down a hole and instead pushed up a huge red helicopter with doors, windows, and red wings.

"Let's go in."

* * *

><p>In the Fortress of Solitude, which directed them to where Superman came for guidance, where there were several glaciers and icebergs, the two sighed terrified and blinked. Roy and Artemis in snow-wear rolled out and looked cautiously at the ones still roaming around. "Okay..." Roy whispered..."Attack as fast as you can and sprint as hard as you can, but BE QUIET."<p>

It all happened too quick-Roy and Artemis fired at the same time, the aliens noticed it, and fired shockingly and angrily at the assaulters. "Roy, run-"

Artemis pushed him to the ship and screamed-Roy fell beside his ship and closed his eyes. The zoom stopped and he stood up away from the gaze of the aliens.

But when Roy checked back there was no other sign of life or movement. It was the truth.

Artemis was dead.

Roy felt the heat in his ears before the anger in his chest. "They're dead…all of them…if it's the last thing I do!"

In his ship Roy scanned any potential harm in a haze-he could never forgive himself for losing Artemis, he could never!

A sudden knock drove him out of his thoughts and he turned around to a set of familiar eyes.

"Artemis!"

Roy gasped and embraced her tightly, her cheek against his chest. "Thank the Lord…oh, Artemis, I thought you dead…"

Artemis snatched his waist and wept, her tears falling onto his sternum. "I found that tool Conner used, it's actually quite useful." She beamed at him. "Get some rest. I'll take over for you. I'll wake you if I ever find anything."

Roy seemed to agree with this, for he nodded and hugged her again.

After a two-minute hug, Roy laid on his back in exhaustion, his eyes still heavy from fighting the urge to cry, and his feet prickly from spending too much time in his boots. Artemis laid beside him, rested her head on his shoulder, and pulled an emergency blanket over both of them. "Get some rest," she whispered slowly, kicking his unstrapped boots off. "You'll need it."

Roy nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Artemis ruffled his hair, sat on the chair, and began to track down other sites of emergencies. However, it took her a long time to focus on the one in China-Roy had begun crying in his sleep, he rolled onto his stomach, and he wrapped the blanket tighter around his arms. Artemis had never seen a vulnerable male in her life-not even Kaldur, or Dick, or even her own father or his allies had shown signs of weakness. It made her satisfied to know he could not hide sensitivity, and Artemis respected that.

But it was not the way he expressed himself, how he treated her and let her move in, or the way his entire body was muscled-it was something more, something undeniable, the way Wally denied magic existed. And there was no denying either.

She had fallen in love with Roy.

Artemis blinked back tears and shook her head. "I can't love you, Roy, if you can't love me back," she said shakily. She closed her eyes-and an earthquake assembled.

Roy jumped up awake and scanned the ship wildly. "What was that?" he gasped. Artemis ran to the scanner and panted.

"Something…is underwater," she breathed. Roy jumped to his feet, walked beside her and pushed a red button.

"Stand back," he warned her.

Before Arty could ask a small opening below them sealed into a circle, reminding her greatly of the Bio-Ship. "I'm going in," he stated.

Artemis looked in and realized they were above the ice water and understood what he meant. "Roy, no-"

"I have to," he said pushing her away and sliding into the freezing sea. Roy was chest-down in the water when he gasped in horror. "Oh my God, it's so cold," he chattered.

"Here." Artemis pulled out a harmonica-tool and ripped off a covering. "Bite down and suck. It helps you breathe underwater."

Roy bit down, puffed, and nodded. He gave her the thumbs-up sign, but before he could dive down, Artemis grabbed his shoulder. "Be careful, Roy…you're all that I have left unless my mom's alive."

He sighed deeply and the two tightly embraced-Artemis shivering at his wet arms-before he pulled away and dove back in.

Artemis put on the set of headphones and tapped the main screen. "Okay…press the screen button on your left, it should show me what you see…"

Roy obeyed and Artemis saw a dark bottom, water, and ice. "Be careful, Roy…"

"Nothing," he said. "I don't see anything…"

Artemis sighed and pulled out another signal. "This should tell me if there is anything living." Roy nodded and dove further down. "Roy…" Artemis gasped. "I…I think I sensed something…"

Roy turned around and saw nothing but black. "Roy, don't move, I'm going in there after you-"

Roy never knew that ten seconds later, a path of bubbles soared from the surface, and his companion was paddling in front of him. She pointed behind him-

Roy never guessed that a giant crocodile being was right behind him until a gust pulled him away and two jaws enveloped him in black. Artemis nearly shrieked had she not been underwater. The crocodile mutant aimed his attention at her. Artemis growled, pulled out a light-bomb, and tossed it at the reptile. He made a sound and quickly opened his jaws. Suddenly Arty saw Roy swim from the throat and paddle towards her. As the crocodile did not notice, Artemis reached forward and grabbed his hand.

They swam up to the surface and spat the tools out while they panted and gasped, Arty shivering in fear and exhaustion. Roy suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Art…thank God you're safe…"

Artemis fought the urge to cry-she snatched his waist and shoved her face in his chest. "Oh, Roy…I thought that thing was going to eat you…"

He pulled away and climbed back up onto the ship. "Take my hand," he said. Artemis grabbed his hand and climbed out-she expelled a long, loud gasp.

"Oh, God…"

When her feet touched the floor, he pulled out a case and snapped it open. "Here-there's a blanket and a spray-it dries clothes in about ten seconds." Artemis gave him a peculiar stare. Roy sighed and quickly removed his top. Arty swallowed at the lines and bumps on his back and torso, water rolling gracefully down his chest and his abdominal hair before jumping over his navel. He wrung the top, sprayed the liquid on the clothing, and dried his upper torso with the towel.

Artemis fished a comb out of her pocket and tugged her hair out of the ponytail to comb it when his top looked brighter and dry. He pulled it back on and wrapped the towel around his waist. "It can also makes you feel warmer," he said. "Dick taught me."

He removed the pockets and his boots, wrung the clothing and sprayed while Artemis fixed her hair and turned her back. Roy pulled off his pants and boxers to dry while Arty continued typing and tried to stop fantasizing about his muscular legs and gorgeous hips. He dressed swiftly and offered her the spray. When she was done, he grinned in such a handsome manner. "They're not far from here…As soon as you're done-"

"I am," she said swiftly. "Let's go."

They ran out of the ship in their snow-coats and onto the snow, where other aliens roamed. Artemis nearly vomited and grabbed Roy's arm. "I'm scared."

Roy did not know she was secretly lying and grabbed her hand. "Look forward, and do not let go of my hand." They ran up to a gigantic hill that was completely covered in snow. "There!" he whispered. "That's the main ship! It's not the mother but more like a 'guardian' of sorts. See how it's bigger than the others?"

They quickly walked up the hill and hurried to the mother ship. Unfortunately, the other ships seemed to have acute hearing. They flew around swiftly and Artemis coughed. "What do we do?" she croaked.

"Here!" Roy tossed her a set of weapons. "Watch closely!" He lifted one and shot it right at the beam.

"Red, putting his eye is not going to-"

Roy pressed a button on his arm, and in a heartbeat an explosion set the alien down. "Whoa…" Artemis whispered. "How-"

"Explosives in the put," he explained. "Stay back."

Artemis flipped the weapons and the two began firing at the beams. In only two minutes the aliens were down, and none of the humans were casualties.

Roy flew the ship back to Gotham City, where building had collapsed, fires erupted, and nobody was running. "They must be below us," Roy whispered. "Or in a basement…"

Artemis winced. "I don't want to go in. I'm too scared to see…."

Roy threw her a strange look. "You don't want to see if your mom's all right?"

Artemis shook her head. "I don't know…if I can live knowing I lost almost everyone precious to me…"

Roy patted her shoulder. "Stay here and look for more. I'll go check."

Artemis watched him with a pang in her throat and turned to the computers. She typed hastily and chewed on her lips until she tasted blood. "Don't come back without any news of my mom, don't come back without news of my mom…."

Artemis gasped. A giant, black dot was beeping in the center of the circle. "The mother ship..." she whispered. "We have to destroy it…"

The door opened and Roy climbed back in looking stressed and feared.

"Roy," Artemis began, "is-"

"Your mother is still alive," he said softly. "And I accidentally revealed who you were. Bette says hi and she's okay."

Artemis smiled through unexpected tears and threw her arms and legs around him. He patted her back and sat down. "Your mom made me promise to keep you alive and well," he choked. "I don't know if I can keep my promise knowing I failed to fulfill the Flash's wishes."

Artemis squeezed his shoulder and pointed. "The mother ship," she said. "We have to destroy it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a video camera. "This should connect to all network devices."

Roy pulled out his iPhone and typed in several numbers and contacts:

**Rocket**-lost her mentor to the explosives.

**Zatanna Zatara**-lost her father in Central City.

**Garth** and **Tula**-lost their king and friend in battle.

"_Artemis and I are going to attempt to destroy the mother ship," _Roy typed to their message phones. "_We will send more messages and keep updates. But whatever happens, I want you to meet with others at Mount Justice-you're likely to have passes to slide in easily. Stay tuned for an important message from Artemis and me." _

Meanwhile, in separate parts of the world, every survivor in hiding was tuned to the news-two dirty-faced archers, calm but apparently traumatized, speaking to everyone, the boy's arm around the girl, the girl holding his waist.

Red Arrow: "And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope

Artemis: "Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight.

Red Arrow: "It doesn't matter how many fall for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bringing all the resources, their skills, their talents to defeat the enemy.

Artemis: "The people of Earth will survive this, we will rebuild and we will thrive, never doubt and never forget, the earth will never surrender!"

Every tuner stood up and cheered, but Paula Crock, Bette Kane, Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, and the 'secondary team' cheered the loudest.

When the message was over, Roy turned off the camera and began analyzing the mother ship even from such a great distance. "You've been doing your homework on this real well," Arty complimented. "How did you-"

"You ever hear of Guardian who worked at Cadmus or something?" asked Roy. "He's my uncle. I've learned some tech-stuff from him. My parents died when I was young, but he was kind of too absorbed in his own life to raise me. However he did teach me several things." He leaned back in his chair and Arty felt the plane leave the ground. "Now all we have to do is wait for arrival," he whispered. "It will take a while, but it will let me know when we reach the mother ship." He stood up from his chair and lied on the ground. "I'm taking a nap until then. I need as much energy as I can get." He looked at the blond who unsuccessfully smothered a yawn. "Join me?" he asked.

Arty nodded. "Make room please."

It was the smallest display of affection as Artemis snuggled to Roy's side, rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

When Roy heard a beeping sound, he awoke and set the helicopter down slowly.

The ship was located in Smallville, the only survivors were mourning Superman and terrified for their own lives. Roy walked out and hunched over a hill with a set of binoculars. He noticed the small openings and baby aliens floating out.

Artemis crawled out and hunched beside him. "You have a plan to go in through the holes?" she asked.

Roy turned to her and nodded. In his eyes was a compelling look. "Let's go."

The archers-the sole, scared, but brave archers-sprinted to the hill, fired strings, and swung into the main opening.

Few baby ones floated, but Roy and Artemis managed to hide behind a pillar. "Here's the plan," Roy said. "We'll move around, set explosives anywhere we can, leave, and explode it."

Artemis sighed and nodded. "I don't like this."

Roy pulled out two bracelets. "Something Robin made in secret-not even Batman knows. Put it on, press a button and you'll turn invisible."

Artemis took one, slapped it on her wrist, looked at him suspiciously, pressed the purple button, and she could no longer see her own arm. 'Wow…"

"Meet me back here in nine minutes, and be quiet."

Artemis could sense his feelings-the regret, the fear, the sorrow-in his tone as he vanished and they separated. Roy glued bombs to the inner walls and Arty set small pieces of dynamite arrows into the skin, wondering if he could ever have feelings for her with that kind of behavior.

The only thing in Roy's mind was reuniting with Artemis and holding her in his arms until they were fifty years old.

Artemis finished last and hurried over to where she last saw Roy-and spotted small aliens flying in his visible direction, but he did not seem aware. She fired explosives at them in a heartbeat.

Roy lifted his head and Artemis pulled the bracelet off. "Thank you, Roy-it really saved my life."

Artemis noticed his eyes sparkle in tears. "I'm glad. Come on, we have to run out of here before I explode this mother-fu-"

Roy tried to run to where they had entered with her-but found himself being pulled back.

Roy looked down and gasped as a heavy mass began pulling him away like a magnet- "Too much arsenal," he realized. "Artemis! Take off the weapons-"

"Roy!" examined Artemis. Roy had slipped on his feet and onto his front as the mass began pulling him away from Artemis.

"Artemis, go, I'll be fine-"

"No, Roy," Arty shouted running toward him and jumping forward. "Give me your hand!"

Artemis screamed as she grabbed his inner wrist as she slid off the ground and her feet lost contact with the 'ground' as they began to plummet into the alien's gut.

Artemis pulled out her 'arrow gun,' aimed it at the other end, and the heroes were able to touch the smooth, steel wall. Artemis gasped and tried to forget about their mission to find Mr. Nelson, but snapped back when Roy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hold on," he said pulling her closer to his side. He whipped out an arrow and aimed it higher than hers. "Come on, let's climb-"

His voice drowned out as a slow earthquake began to shake the base they were leaning against. Artemis swallowed and edged a foot ahead. She and Roy slowly walked up the side until they were halfway up their arrow points, less than halfway-

_Growl…_A more violent quake shook the substance under them and Arty panicked. "Oh no…" she whispered. "Roy…your rope is-"

Before she could finish the rope began to split apart and Roy's rope lost touch with the end. Arty screamed and urged Roy to grab the rope in front if her. Roy obeyed without hesitation-just as soon as Arty released her grip and dove away from him.

"Artemis!" Red Arrow screamed in a second. Arty had held her arms to her sides and plunged into the lava-substance in a splash. Roy panted and blinked back a tear. "No…Artemis…"

A low growl interrupted his thoughts. Roy looked up and realized something was going to happen. "Oh God…if someone's here please help me get out of here-Ah!"

At that moment he remembered the explosives Artemis had set up. And he knew they were going to kill the mother. Roy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released the rope.

_Falling from a great height, growing hotter as he fell, landing in a burning liquid-_

Roy snapped his eyes open and blinked. His vision was blurry and his body felt heavy and pinned to the bed under him. His ears were clogged and he couldn't move. A moan itched his throat and he was breathing softly to prevent weeping. "Art…Artemis…"

He closed his eyes again and when he pulled his eyelids back, Dinah and Ollie were hovering over him. "Roy," Dinah said softly. "Are you all right?"

Roy winced as Kaldur hovered over his eyes. "You do not look well, my friend," his voice soft. "I was able to awaken fine...Megan said her mentor asked her to send that animal against you in the water because he wanted one of you to die first..."

Roy could feel his hands slide under his shoulder blades and gently push him up, a sharp pain shooting up his spine. Roy hung his head as Ollie supported his shoulders. "Artemis is well," he said. "She woke up at the time she 'died' and is with the others in the kitchen for water. I was able to awaken as soon as I died and it turned out fine."

Roy blinked. "You were a leader…you sacrificed yourself…"

"Robin is meant to be leader," he said softly. "I am willing to help prepare him."

Roy closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I could've saved her…I could have saved her…Kaldur, I honestly would have never accepted your death and I automatically forgot it was fake-"

"Roy," a dry voice whispered. Artemis was at the doorway with Megan and Wally close behind her. Dick slid past them and hurried to his side. Martian Manhunter was rubbing his head in fatigue and glanced at everyone in the room.

Billy walked up and bit his lip. "You all right?" he asked handing him a glass of water, which he chugged down. Roy panted and shook violently. "I need to see Artemis…Is she all right?"

"I'm here," the blond said walking in while Dick and Wally eased the tension in his legs. "Megan said that Ollie and Dinah did not participate, but he imagined how they would have reacted. Are you all right? Was everything back to normal easily?"

Roy shrugged. "Well, my head hurts, and my-"

Before he could finish, Arty, who had sat down beside him, grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his mouth against hers.

Roy gasped in surprise before responding and putting his arm on her waist. Dinah gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth. "Ollie…they're in love!"

Wally gagged and choked, Kaldur shook his head, Megan clapped, Conner looked confused, and Dick grinned. "I knew something was up between them!"

Roy and Artemis did not care, for Roy had pulled Artemis closer to his lap and she held onto his face, their moaning becoming soft, more sensitive…and more passionate.

* * *

><p>Secret: I squealed in 'Failsafe' when the Flash saved his wife-it's nice to see comic book romances on screen.<p>

Secret 2: I wish it was Kaldur, not Artemis, who died first-that way we could see how the team really would have reacted if he died.

I know it's annoying when writers ask for reviews, but please do-it's what propels us to become better writers because if you look at several writers they say they want to write books and articles wen they grow up. It's true, and I want to be a writer myself as an adult

Oh yeah, the putting was an idea from _Batman: Under the Red Hood. _That movie is probably my favorite animated film of all time!


	11. Chapter 11

Four reviews? Seriously? Man, I guess that rewrite was less than impressive. I'm kind of upset, but I do want to thank Keepmovingforward2, MidnightRoulette, Marissa, and Obiwan 1022 for reviewing. Initially it was my goal to have an estimated 7 reviews per chapter (mathematically diving reviews with the number of chapters), but it looks like that won't be happening.

Anyway, I know there are spoilers out there and leaked episodes in different languages from the remainder of the season (wow, already? Seems like yesterday I was watching 'Targets' online in the summer) and I saw the rest of the episodes, but I want to say again that regardless of what happens to either Roy or Artemis, I would still like to continue this (i.e. maybe Roy giving Artemis advice about Wally, a masquerade, and any suggestions). Maybe reviews have been declining due to leaked episodes, but I don't want leaked episodes to ruin everything because sometimes I think if a country leaks episodes then CN would be compelled to no longer give episodes of YJ to other countries because they would deem it too unfair to those who had not seen certain episodes. I know, it's complicated, but I think Turkey and other countries leaking episodes online would hurt how CN distributes YJ to other nations.

Anyway, even if you saw the finale (which in my opinion is probably one of the most disappointing finales I've ever seen on TV), I still hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Awkward moments<p>

**1. That awkward moment when you see something totally unexpected**

An exhausted Arty punched in the elevator number and banged her head against the wall. This mission was against Killer Frost and the Riddler, who thought it would be nice to puzzle others while freezing them. She managed to save Wally from being frozen, but it took FOREVER to un-ice Robin and Kaldur. She wanted nothing but a shower, warm pajamas, and to snuggle beside her friend.

In the apartment, Artemis zipped her coat up to her chin and unlocked the door, which seemed quiet except for creaking. That was normal, considering sometimes Roy found it difficult to sleep alone without a warm body beside him. In the kitchen Arty pulled out a Mountain Dew, uncapped the lid, swung open the bedroom door-

"Artemis!" Roy shouted waking her from the daze. He swept the blanket over his thighs while the woman under him gasped and bunched the pillow to her throat.

Artemis's daze ran away when she noticed the bed's naked occupants and she ended up screaming.

The other woman, whom Artemis remembered as Roy's college sweetheart Kendra, quickly grabbed Roy's shirt and pushed him to Artemis's side of the bed.

Artemis slammed the door shut and jumped onto the couch, several emotions swarming around her mind-amusement, embarrassment, shock, fear, bewilderment, excitement, amusement, embarrassment, shock, fear, bewilder-

The door opened and Roy, in boxer shorts, stepped out with Kendra, in his T-shirt and her boy-shorts. Kendra's face was cherry red. "Well, uh, that was embarrassing," she chuckled unsurely.

Arty nodded and tried to focus on Roy's model body. "Yeah, uh…maybe next time I'll call."

Even after Kendra left, Roy and Artemis found it hard to speak because sometimes Artemis would end up laughing.

**2. That awkward moment when someone catches you lip-synching**

Artemis rubbed her face when she woke up and climbed out of bed. Today was going to be another lonely day.

Kaldur was in Atlantis, Megan was in a cheerleading competition, Conner was working with Dinah in her floral shop, and Robin and Wally were having a bro-mance day. Her mom was having adult tea with her friends. Roy was in school studying criminal justice. So Artemis had the day to herself.

She cooked a small omelet, drank tea, and looked around the apartment. This saddened her because she remembered Bette talking about days when her parents were gone that she could not do with her mom or as a child because of her father.

Suddenly it hit her.

Artemis felt extremely mischievous as she pulled her school socks up to her knees, removed her pajama bottoms and changed into a pair of fresh boy shorts. She pulled off her sleep shirt, slid on an undershirt, and buttoned one of Roy's shirts. She grabbed a wooden spoon, turned on a CD player, and moved the upper arrow until it began playing Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl.'

Artemis smiled and tried to not giggle as she moved her hips, turned her head, and began singing along. '_This was never the way I planned, not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion, It's not what I'm used to…" _

Artemis continued to lip-synch and thrust her head back so her hair hung down her head to her lower back, swung around the banister as if on a stripper pole, lifted her knee to her nose seductively, rolled her shoulders, and began reinventing moves she saw in _Risky Business._

"_Hard to resist, so touchable_-Roy!"

Roy ran out from the doorframe and tripped onto the couch, laughing hard enough to make the Joker feel intimidated. Artemis quickly unplugged the CD player and threw on a bathrobe to confront him. "ROY, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN-"

"Class was cancelled," Roy said through fits of laughter. "Professor Gomez vomited so…"

His face was redder than his hair, and Artemis was feeling ill. "Roy, you didn't videotape that, did you?" she asked timidly.

Roy snorted. "No…I didn't."

Unfortunately, she failed to tell him not to reveal this to anyone, for he told Wally. And Wally could not concentrate on other missions because he kept having visions of Arty lip-synching in that kind of clothing and could not stop laughing.

**3. That awkward moment when you see your favorite couple doing a treat they should save for that night**

Arty and Roy were spending the day with Ollie and Dinah, considering it was their anniversary. They spent the night at the Queen mansion, had a wonderful endless breakfast that would satisfy even Wally, went to an amusement park (Dinah tried bungee jumping-aka, NEVER AGAIN), visited a museum, had an Italian lunch, shared snow cones, and were spending the night at the mansion again before bed.

After a wonderful dinner, Ollie and Dinah suggested that Roy and Artemis clean up after them simply because they love them. In the kitchen, the two were laughing.

"Ten bucks they'll be too distracted to notice us walking out," Artemis spit-balled.

"Nah," Roy laughed. "We'll just see how they are."

Roy and Artemis walked up the marathon steps and to the game room. When Roy was a child, that was his favorite room-pool table, mini arcade, ping-pong table, darts, archery set, even a recent Wii workout collection. As a boy, he would sleep in here and would lose the privilege of playing in here.

"So do you think they'll be producing their own little Queen soon?" Artemis asked in a cooing voice.

Roy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but I'm not changing dia-AH!"

Dinah gasped and tried to cover herself, but Ollie was not so lucky, for he was trying to pull his jeans back on but accidentally rolled off the pool table. Dinah winced and curled up at the end of the pool table. "Uh, hey, guys, we, uh…"

Artemis and Roy were standing with agape mouths and zombie eyes. "Uh, well, we, urrr, so…" They glanced at each other and ran.

"OUCH!"

Artemis ran right into the banister end, which pushed painfully into her lower ribs, and Roy slipped on the rug and fell down the marathon steps until he crumpled at the bottom with a bleeding nose.

Dinah grimaced. "Yeah…that was kind of a dumb move on my part…"

**4. That awkward moment when one rip brands you with a remark that you never hoped would happen to you**

Roy agreed to Artemis that he would pick her up from Mount Justice in time to go to the Queen Industries party, all because he loved Ollie and Dinah like parents. She was satisfied but said that she was training in Mount Justice, so he promised to pick up a small bag of important cosmetics that her mom had packed for her-a small bag of necessities, an ugly dress with flats, and everything else Artemis thought she would need for the party. All Roy had to do was give her the bag, wait for her, and be her escort (he shivered) until the party was over.

When he came over, Conner and Wally were sharing cookies and patting Sphere, who was always pleading with Conner for a thrill-ride. "Hey, guys," he greeted them sliding the green bag over his shoulder once more. Damn that thing was heavy-how many bricks was she supporting on this thing? "Is Artemis ready?"

"She's still training," Wally said chugging down milk. Roy looked away despite their brother bond. "You can just drop off her bag and change."

"Thanks, Wally," Roy grinned walking away-

_RIP! _

Roy froze when he heard a dreadful sound…and he turned to Artemis's necessities-pads, tampons, tissues, Tylenol, makeup, lime deodorant-spilled from her bag on his shoulder and onto the floor of the main room.

Needless to say, Conner and Wally heard the tear and peeked out of the kitchen to Roy standing in a pile of feminine tools. Roy felt his face warm up and his heart was slowly thumping. Wally chuckled and, to make it worse, it peaked out to be loud and hilarious laughter. Conner was still confused but taking from the way Wally was acting he took it as a time to laugh as well and hunched over in fits of amusement.

"Hey, Roy, what's going on, you dressing up as a girl for the party?" Wally choked.

Roy swallowed. "N-no…this is for Dinah-"

"Oh, Roy," Artemis hopped out of nowhere in surprise. "What happened? How did my bag explode?" Roy gulped and almost cried.

Wally stopped, though, when he saw Artemis, and he grabbed a handful of green tampons and the deodorant. "Hey, Artemis, catch me if you can!"

"WALLACE WEST, GIVE THOSE BACK TO Me!" Artemis roared at the top of her lungs chasing after him as he zoomed off. Conner stopped laughing and stared at a red-faced Roy.

"So is that what girls actually use?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roy nodded sheepishly. "Thank God that M'Gann is not human because you don't want to know what it's like to suffer women's tools."

Conner shook his head. "Glad I'm younger than you."

Roy nodded and narrowly avoided crushing a pill. "Want to help me clean up, super-buddy?"

Conner laughed harder than before. "Nope-that's your successor, your problem."

"Conner-"

Conner slammed the kitchen door shut.

**5. That awkward moment where you have to explain something that you shouldn't**

Artemis was lying on the couch moaning in pain. No, it was not PMS, no it was not early cancer, no it wasn't just a bad stomachache-it was a horrible injury she gained fighting Black Spider the night before. He tripped her and she managed to pull herself up on a building rooftop, but she ended up pulling a muscle on her side so horribly Ollie confined her to rest. Luckily, he didn't have to ask anyone to leave her alone.

Zatanna, Kaldur and Wally were grocery shopping. Megan and Conner were doing homework together. Robin and Roy were combat training, and Artemis really wanted to join them, but the pain on her side was killing her.

Artemis growled as the pain grew more overbearing and painfully stood up. She needed another painkiller before she could even attempt to go back to sleep.

Just after she consumed hot tea and a painkiller, she heard a rustle and saw Conner in front of her. Artemis blushed. Even if she knew he was taken, he still made her giddy inside. "Hey, Conner," she sighed rubbing her sore hip.

Conner nodded dimly. "I came for juice and snacks," Conner said looking down at something in his hands. "But I came across something." He was fidgeting and held up something in his hands. "What's this?"

Artemis walked forward and almost touched it-

She realized it was clear, rubber, and in the shape of a long hot dog.

Artemis nearly choked on her own throat and looked at his with bulging eyes. "Um…where did you…find that…"

"I saw this fall out of Roy's bag before," Conner said. "I thought he was going to pick it up, but he didn't. Do you know what it is?"

Artemis swallowed and looked around. "Um…" she shook and it her lip. "Conner, look out look behind-"

"Nice try, Artemis," Conner sighed. "That's not going to work."

Artemis knew she was screwed. And that Roy and Ollie were going to kill her. "Well, uh…Conner, have you ever heard of how humans, uh, reproduce?"

Conner wrinkled his brown. "You know, uh, sex…This is used as…protect-"

All of a sudden he remembered everything he was fed in Cadmus and his face quickly flushed redder than a ripe strawberry. With a tiny yelp, he ran away and dropped the object on the floor.

Artemis chuckled nervously and kicked the condom through the door of Roy's spare bedroom.

**6. That awkward moment when your mom catches you playing a game**

As a small thank-you for taking care of her daughter and for being cooperative, Paula invited Artemis and Roy over for dinner each Sunday night. They would eat either Vietnamese crackers, meats, and tea, or have Chinese take-out.

Normally a Chinese delivery man would bring the Chinese for them in the apartment, but some sort of circumstances propelled Paula to pick the food up by herself. Roy offered to pick it up, but Paula refused to, quote, 'put the guest in slavery position.' Artemis chuckled, but Roy felt kind of awkward.

After Paula left, and the two grew tired of watching the news, Artemis walked back from the kitchen and tossed him a deck of cards. "Want to play?" she asked.

"Poker? War? Blackjack? Spades?" he asked shuffling the cards in his hands.

"Blackjack," Artemis said. "I'm going to kick your white toned arse."

Roy grinned. "Oh, we'll see about that, Cupid Artemis."

Arty flushed redder than her own blood.

* * *

><p>"Gotcha, I won!" Roy laughed clapping the table. "Seems like you're going to KISS my white toned arse," he laughed.<p>

"I have something better than that," Artemis said standing up. Roy was afraid she was going to hit him until she began unbuckling her belt. His baby blue eyes widen to half-dollars when she sat back down. "Strip blackjack?" he asked perplexed.

"Bring it on," Artemis grinned evilly.

Half an hour later, Artemis was in just her boy shorts, undershirt, and socks to him being in his jeans and socks when he pulled off his T-shirt. "Ooh, yeah, work it, work out, Roy!" Arty cheered enthusiastically when he stretched his six-pack abdomen and muscled arms. "Oh, man, you need to leave industrial work and get to modeling-"

"What about modeling?" asked a familiar dry foreign voice.

Roy accidentally fell off his chair from the arm of the chair and onto his back. Artemis yelped and grabbed her jeans. "Mom! What are you-"

"I came to bring you dinner," Paula said setting the food down. "That is, unless you two are otherwise preoccupied with other matters-"

"No, no, no," Roy said pulling his shirt back on. "We, uh, we were waiting."

Artemis watched her mom set the food down and pour sauce into small cups. "Dig in?" she asked, her eyes on the food.

"Yeah," Roy and Arty responded awkwardly.

**7. That awkward moment when you try to explain when things go worse**

To be honest, nothing was really good when Batman was so intimidating. But then again, it was worse when your own mentor was angry with you too.

Ollie crossed his arms and glared at exhausted Arty, who was looking up tiredly. "Explain what happened," Ollie commanded. Hey, it was supposed to be his fault because he assigned the two to work together-right?

Artemis swallowed. "Well, we were fighting Hook and Vandal Savage…"

"_Artemis, hurry up! Give me your hand!" Roy yelled as his partner hurried behind him. He shot a rope arrow, grabbed Artemis's hand, and the two jumped off the rooftop to the neighbor building, Artemis hurrying to grab his ankles, where Hook and Vandal Savage were carrying something probably for the Injustice League. _

"_Watch the roof!" Roy yelled as he bent his legs. Artemis followed and took a deep breath before she stretched her legs and touched the rooftop-_

_Their landing was less than graceful, as Artemis touched the roof at the wrong moment and Roy lost his grip and rolled onto his back at the wrong moment, Arty followed suit by accident and landed face-down on something soft…_

_It took Artemis a while to gain common sense to lift her head when she realized she had her face in Roy's crotch. _

_Artemis hazily lifted her head before she understood how she landed and what position she was in. And it took her a long time to react when Roy kneed her in the head. "PERVERT!" he screamed pushing her back by the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_Artemis flushed horribly when a) he realized their targets were gone, and b) a reporter from a rooftop was snapping photographs._

For about two months, Roy avoided Artemis at all costs-if she was with Robin, he would hurry to the kitchen or TV room. If he was with Wally and she walked in, he ran off and left the two awkwardly standing alone, Wally asking, "Was it something I did, Arty?"

Eventually, Dinah made them sign a 'treaty' that the incident was an accident and nothing intentional. Roy and Artemis reluctantly signed it and went on with their lives.

* * *

><p>This was actually quite fun to do. Thanks to MyLittleAngelxxx for a wonderful idea of Artemis taking care of Roy after he was forced to try heroin while working undercover in a drug ring. It's different from the real story, but I'll write it soon-hopefully before June.<p>

Secret: If Spitfire does happen, I pray that they are not too clingy or dependent as Super-martain. Wally and Artemis are better defined by themselves, not a romantic relationship. Megan's been judged due to her love for Conner and her 'Mary Sue' persona...If Spitfire is everywhere and they can't learn to live without each other, then it takes away what makes them special as individuals

Five reviews, please?

Up next: Masquerade…


	12. Chapter 12

Wow! About eleven reviews for my previous chapter! Holy cow, you guys really liked the awkward moments…I'm really flattered. As a result, I knew I promised a masquerade in the last chapter, but I decided to do a solo awkward moment for you lovely people! I think next is a sex talk, then the drug story, then a wedding prank. You can tell me which you want first. Consider it a belated Easter present you can't find in your basket

* * *

><p>Originally, Kaldur's birthday celebration was supposed to end in a wonderful goodbye not an awkward confrontation between a teammate and his old friend.<p>

The party began smoothly, with the team, Roy, and Zatanna as well as the uncles, fathers, even the aunts, mothers, and mentors dancing to music, eating treats, mourned fishes and seafood, and seaweed, talking, and laughing. Roy and Artemis were dancing and laughing with Zee while Wally and his uncle finished the food and Conner and Megan were trying to challenge Roy and Artemis to a 'couple's dancing contest' and laughed when Roy and Artemis awkwardly tried to obey. Conner and Megan were naturals, but Artemis did not know how to dance, and Roy was acting stiff because his other dance partners were his height normally. Dick was changing the music and trying to hack something.

At the height of the party, however, Roy was pouring a little bit of alcohol into his punch while Artemis was giggling with Megan and Zee. To be honest, it seemed like they were the two girls who could make her happy. The Atlanteans left to retrieve more seafood and the others were still keeping the party coming.

Roy was finishing his punch when Artemis walked over, grinning evilly. "Want to make out?" she asked seductively. "Maybe have our own little party, naughty boy?"

Roy grinned. "Here," he said offering her the alcohol. Artemis gulped half it down and leaned against his chest. "A kiss?"

Roy kissed her lips and slowly lured her away from the party, where the real party began.

Conner's dog Wolf was taking a nap beside Sphere inside the TV room when he heard laughing and panting. He lifted one eyelid to Roy and Artemis making out in the kitchen, strongly smelling of alcohol, and Artemis had ripped his shirt off and was kissing his bare chest. He unbuckled her belt and bra and jeans, lifted her in his arms, and left their clothing abandoned.

Artemis pulled his top completely off his arms as soon as Roy slammed his lips against her vanilla lip balm and unbuckled her belt while his boxers slid down to his ankles. Artemis rubbed a knee under his stomach until she felt a hard feeling grow. Roy growled and hissed as he leaned against his forearms for support while Arty ripped his sunglasses off and he nipped at her neck. He was feeling hard and firm against her side and it made her eyes roll back as he undid her shirt and slid the sleeves over her shoulders. He lifted her undershirt up to her chest and kissed down her sternum, his thighs in horrible pain.

"_Pant, pant, pant_…oh Arte-ah!"

"Roy, what's-oh my God! How did the showers-ah!"

A jet of water soon jammed against her mouth. She and Roy pulled away, grabbed their abandoned clothing, and ran out. "Oh my God, how could this-oh, hey guys!"

Outside the showers, Roy was expecting at least one person, not the entire group, Red Tornado, Billy something (what was Captain Marvel's last name again? he asked himself) and-gulp-Ollie and Dinah.

Dinah nodded slowly and gave a grim smile. "So…have a nice shower, you two?" she groaned slowly.

"We weren't taking a shower," Roy said. "I was a little drunk, you know, I brought a bottle of booze and then I poured some in my punch and then Arty took me to the showers to wake me up-"

Wally jumped in by holding a dark green bra with red polka dots. "Hey, Arty-Farty, look what I have…"

He grinned and Artemis shoved half her fist in her mouth, her face flushing as she recalled abandoning it in the kitchen or wherever-

"Oh. My. God," Ollie shivered slightly. "Artemis, did you-"

"No," Artemis lied. "I was doing laundry here because something went wrong at our apartment-"

"Well, be a little more careful," Megan grinned holding up Roy's red button-down and khaki jeans-ripped red button-down and ripped khaki jeans. "Seems like Wolf had an evening chew-toy."

"Oh, s-" Roy swallowed.

Little Billy-little, 'innocent' Billy-frowned, knelt down, and picked something up. "What's this?" he asked. Over his thumb was a clear, unused condom-Trojan, Roy's favorite kind.

Ollie held his hand over Dinah's mouth. Every teenager was looking at the young boy's hands until Red Tornado picked it up.

"William, Billy, Captain Marvel, however you want me to call you, sit. I need to explain the so-called 'birds and the bees.'" Billy's eyes widen as Red Tornado put his hand on his head and guided him to the sofas. Dick laughed and Wally patted the boy's-the confused boy's-back.

"Enjoy the ride, kiddo."

The group was too busy watching a red-faced Billy follow Red Tornado to the couch to notice Roy and Arty hurrying to the exit. When they returned to the apartment, Arty fell on the couch and groaned. "That was close."

Roy shook his head. "Well, I guess you should take a week off from them."

Well…Roy was wrong. Batman was more than beyond pissed-he was so pissed that he commanded them to spend a week at Mount Justice, suffer grueling workouts, and CLEAN up after themselves. Not even Ollie or Dinah wanted to help. No, they popped popcorn, brought soda, and watched the blond and redhead suffer.

* * *

><p>Even if it's nothing like the previous chapter, I still bit my fist to keep from laughing too much.<p>

I'm working on the masquerade and drug story, but which do you want first? Tell me in your reviews or PMs, please.

Five reviews?

Secret: I hate it when people say they want Grey Delisle, not Vanessa Marshall, to voice Black Canary-it's annoying and the casting's likely not going to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Before I begin, let me say that I love the Roy-drug stories and how people write that the larger support group different from the original story, but this idea came about when I decided, _Why make him addicted? Why not make him struggle to avoid it after he reluctantly tried it while undercover?_ Then I read the brilliant 'My Heart Can't Tell You No' and decided that Artemis should add herself into the equation regardless of any obstacles-and realized she was probably the only person who could successfully wipe him clean.

I had some success with my previous story 'Intervention' but I hope this turns out better. And I want to give my greatest thanks to MyLittleAngelxxx for suggesting this story.

* * *

><p>It was a sick mission, and Ollie wanted to beat the living crap out of Bruce for this-not just for the assignment, but for choosing Roy to fulfill it.<p>

It was rather simple-track down a drug ring, go undercover, track suppliers, and bust the circle. The ring stemmed from China to Star City to Gotham City to every state in the country-and BW knew they had to root the plant sooner than later.

Only Green Arrow noticed the color draining Red Arrow's face and the perspiration in his forehead that was beginning to darken his hair-the millionaire did not know the full details, but he knew that Roy lost one of his best High School friends-was it Cody or Corey?-who died of a heroin overdose.

"Bruce, I'll take over," the emerald archer pleaded. "It's a suicide mission for him. Please…"

"No," Batman growled, his eyes almost hard enough to burn holes wherever they touched Green Arrow's skin. "It's good for him to take down those who killed his friend."

All his blond ally did was hold Roy's shoulder, kneel down, and whisper in his ear, "Remember who you are…do not let them scare you."

* * *

><p>In truth, Roy was terrified. And it was all quick.<p>

He walked into the townhouse, used the ID of a dealer he had caught and secretly arrested, and walked into the sickening party. The smell of burning opium stabbed his abdomen swiftly and soured his throat. Fires stung his eyes like a bee, and female laughter jammed against his head.

He remembered the orgies, the cursing, the slapping, the fights, the near-shootings, the screaming, the alcohol-

"Hey, redhead!" called one gigantic man. Roy reluctantly walked to him, listened to his instructions, and walked upstairs.

He was supposed to look for a woman named Lexi and inform her that her dealer needed her…but he did not return downstairs, for he was already searching for the heroin and informing Batman about the ring and where to locate the house…Batman was pleased, and Green Arrow sent policemen to the house…

It was all a matter of minutes before a group of dealers stormed in, caught him, severed his connection, slugged him until his ribs were bruised, and jammed freshly made heroin into his arms and the back of his neck .

Although Roy was able to successfully roll out of the house without losing his life at the same time the police drove in, crawl under the neatly trimmed bushes, and hide in an alley beside a functioning telephone booth, nothing from that building left him.

He remembered the night Corey died-it was too fast, too horrid…Roy never tried heroin, that's what he, Ollie, and Dinah fought against, but when Corey, his best friend, a brother different that Kaldur or Wally or Dick, died in his arms…he failed to save him, failed to stop it, failed to bring those dealers to justice…Out of uprising insanity Roy called one person who could help him and not ask questions. One who was tough enough to survive watching this hell unfold. One who would make him strong enough to fight against this disease...

* * *

><p>Artemis was in bed when her emergency phone buzzed.<p>

Her eyes snapped open in excitement-hopefully a perfect excuse to fake sick and make up the math test next week! She flung it open and held the electron to her ear. "Hello?"

"Art….Art-e-mis…_pant…_I…_groan…_n-need…"

Artemis checked the front of the screen. Red Arrow.

She pressed a side button while she stripped off her pajamas to her uniform (hey, just in case) and retrieved her weapons in time for the device to scan for his location. Destination: Star City townhouse.

She opened her window, crept outside, and hurried to the booth, keeping as quiet as possible to avoid alerting her mother.

"Recognized Artemis B0-7."

* * *

><p>When she finally reached Star City, hopped a bus to the townhouse, and jumped off, she tracked his location and noticed a small, twitching shadow beside the door. She narrowed one eye dangerously and prepared herself. "Show yourself!" she yelled. Her eyes expanded when the shadow stumbled toward her…in the moonlight,<p>

"Roy!" she gasped.

This was not Roy-he was ghostly pale, twitching, and soaked as if he had just climbed from a swimming pool. His clothes-jeans, shirt, and jacket-were dark and smelled of perspiration. His gasps made her fear of a potential heart attack. "Ar…" Roy gasped. She automatically knew it was not a trap.

He closed his eyes and collapsed onto his front. "Roy!" Arty gasped kneeling down and shaking his shoulders. "Red…what's wrong?"

She turned him onto his back and wasted five minutes in practiced and hurried CPR-until the redhead sat up and was shaking in a seizure way. "Wait, Roy, what happened?" she asked.

Roy panted and his bare arms prickled in goose-bumps. "Green Arrow…and Batman…sent me….on an underc-cover…track down, r-raid, a-and b-b-bust a h-h-h-heroin…drug ring…" Artemis looked at his arm and noticed the red dot that would always remain after she received a shot.

"Roy…you-you tried it-"

The boy turned his face away and vomited his guts out. Artemis wiped his face with her jacket, covered his arms, and helped him rather unsuccessfully to his feet. Roy leaned his entire weight against her, which nearly pushed her down. She struggled to support herself on her knees. "Come on," she groaned, "hospital…ambulance…" At this moment, emotions were punching her heart-anger, disappointment, and confusion.

"No," Roy panted. "Th-that c-could de-destroy-y-y-y-y us all…." Artemis remembered potential outcomes and hired a taxi. When the driver asked if he was okay, Artemis just said he was suffering a seizure and the flu. If anyone knew he tried heroin, it could ruin all of their kind and the entire league-not even the Big Blue Boy Scout could save his reputation.

After paying the driver, Artemis helped Roy, who was still vomiting, into the elevator and into his apartment. He handed her the key and collapsed on his floor. His pale skin shook harder and the way he was gasping…she thought he was crying.

Arty helped Roy into his bathroom, where he finished vomiting and hunched over his sink while she dabbed a washcloth over his forehead. "Art-Artemis…I-I didn't want to," he said shakily. "It-it reminds me…"

Although she knew her mother and Ollie would be worried, Artemis laid him onto his bed, ran to the kitchen, rummaged through his chemical cabinet (which he pointed out to her sometime before) found the bottle she was looking for, poured it over a washcloth, and pressed the cloth soaked with chloroform hard against his face, almost weeping as his loud, hard moans slowly diminished.

* * *

><p>Artemis called off all missions with the others, managed to submit legal excuses to her school, faked a serious injury to her mother that would have required care in Star City, and avoided any contact with her own mentor for that week. That week was spent waiting on Roy, his trials, and the terrible demons grabbing him and trying to drag his soul into the dark depths of his past. He would spend all night screaming in terror, trembling, shaking, even weeping, and pulling on his hair...<p>

Every day, she would give him a sponge-bath, serve him water, and a cup of green tea, which settled his horrid stomach as he continued to vomit. Artemis inspected his arms-the needle points were huge and obviously the attacker jammed it into his arm deeply…She realized quickly that this was likely not by will but by force. Artemis tried not to think of what she learned about heroin as a child because it was too harsh to imagine Roy brave enough to try and survive the fight.

Every day she went through a routine of trying to calm him, giving him water, and sponging his face. Almost every night she held him down as he screamed in agony and gasped until he fell asleep…and Artemis would somehow curl up next to him, enjoying the heat of his body next to hers, his well-built body standing out from under the soaked clothes.

There was one day when she discovered how horrid this was for him. She helped him into the bathroom for a sponge-bath.

"Here," she said helping him sit on the edge of the tub. "Sit up, shirt off, and I'll help you get clean." Roy struggled taking his shirt off, so Artemis tossed it in the sink, helped him out of his sweatpants and tossed them aside until he sat in just boxers. "How are you feeling?" she asked smoothing his arm.

"Like a big steaming pile of crap," he mumbled. "Arty…why are you doing this to me? Did Ollie-"

"Green Arrow has nothing to do with this," Artemis said. "I'm responsible for everything that goes on here." Roy didn't respond as he scooped up water and washed his face until the sleep and eye goo were no more around his eyes. He dunked his head in the tub and his body temperature fell a drastic ten degrees. Artemis washed his back for him while he successfully washed his hair-

That's when she noticed the circles on his neck.

He felt her rough fingers caress the marks and turned his head. "Not just my arm," he sighed. "They wanted to kill me as well…had the police not come…I'd be dead by now…you don't want to get involved in drugs, Artemis, because it's a game of survival where you're pushed back to the Start every time you grow closer to the end…"

Artemis rubbed her eye and much to her surprise she kissed each dot. Roy said nothing until she urged him to sit up and wash his upper torso while she searched for fresh clothes. She came back to find Roy leaning against the tub, trembling slowly. When he was conscious enough to plan his speech days later, he explained that one time Corey was high…and failed to drown a dealer who was robbed of his grand.

When the redhead was finished, Artemis cleaned up while Roy was getting dressed and holding his head between his knees. Artemis put her hand on his back and helped him to the kitchen, where she served Queen chili (the milk managed to settle his hot stomach and heartburn when water could not) and broth made of cow skin. He vomited before he could have seconds, but the blond did not mind. She knew little of withdraw, but she figured he needed at least something to eat after this trip through hell.

Every day she watched him sleep and quietly finished her homework until he woke up or seized up-she dropped everything, rubbed his tight muscles, gave him water, or turned on the fan while he pulled off his soaked shirt.

Roy turned his head when someone shook his chest. Artemis was sitting beside him, holding a glass of water in her hand. "Here," she began. "You need to be hydrated."

She dipped in a straw and pulled the head to Roy's lips. He slowly drank half the glass in ten minutes. He hissed in burning pain and his body tensed. Artemis sucked her lips into her mouth and closed her eyes. Some days, he was too weak to even consume water. Either he was severely addicted or he was in too much pain.

By Friday night, she was finishing an essay when the door opened and Roy stumbled into the clean kitchen as if he had a nail in his foot. "Hey," she began slowly.

"Hey," he rasped.

"How do you feel?" she asked standing up to heat a pot of tea. It was then that she realized he was in boxers and wife beater-he must have put on a shirt.

"Like crap," he mumbled rubbing his eye. He was silent as he watched while she made tea, poured him a cup, and cautiously touched his hand.

"Roy…what happened? I know you don't want to talk about it, but…the more you keep it inside, the more it's going to haunt you and make you worse…" Roy said nothing for two minutes as he drank the tea and inspected his arms. Artemis went back to her essay when-

"Before I graduated from school, I was part of the popular crowd, you could say…" he paused, and Artemis's fingers froze. "One of my best friends, Corey, his parents were involved in a drug ring of sorts, so he was obviously addicted. We were at his house one time doing stuff when his father called and asked him to pick up some product…being a shit-head then, I agreed to go with him to…the dealer's house…Corey…he kind of, forgot about the mission and got loaded…the place still made me feel like a fish out of water…and he was high, he was mean, he was….sick…I told him to stop and threatened to call the police, but he ignored me and continued shooting up…"

He looked up, his baby blue eyes full of moisture. "That was my first great failure, Artemis…I failed to save my friend…He-he died in my arms that night…I never forgave myself after that, and I still get sick and sad whenever I hear or see heroin."

"So…is that why you were afraid to go in?" she asked. He nodded. "But Roy…how….how did you-"

"End up with needle marks on my arm and neck?" he interrupted spitefully. "They caught me doing my job…and tried to kill and stop me." Artemis swallowed in pain. "Also, I…I was terrified when I called you because I'd thought you'd think that you'd tell Ollie…"

"Then why call me and not anyone else?" she asked.

Roy blinked. "I'll get to that later on," he said. "But I was afraid when they injected it into me…I was afraid of addiction, that it would stay in my body permanently…and-and sometimes, I felt Corey's ghost t-trying to haunt me. That's why, I acted like a psychopath…"

Artemis sighed shakily and pushed her essay aside. "That's…understandable…But, why did you call me and not, say, Wally or Kaldur? You guys are like brothers."

Roy smiled uncertainly. "Because none of them would have been strong or tough enough to encourage me to overcome this fear and hell like you," was all he said.

Arty felt her body temperature increase, and she smiled rather happily. "I'm glad I was able to _help."_

From that day on, she hated to admit that they kind of shared an unbreakable bond-he trusted her with something that was so horrid to him, and she never revealed it to anyone, not even Ollie

* * *

><p>I speak for several people but I hated just reading about <em>Cry for Justice <em>and _The Rise of Arsenal. Snowbirds Don't Fly _was all we needed. And yeah, spoiler: if you hated CFJ, you'll be upset with the finale.

Five reviews, please?

Secret: What I don't like is how Robin is supposed to be Dick Grayson, yet he seems more like Tim Drake-I mean, Tim was the genius/nerd, right?


	14. Chapter 14

This story is based off a secret on the youngjustice-secrets tumblr, where someone confessed s/he wanted Artemis to flirt with Roy to make Wally jealous while the speedster grows angry. I couldn't let that idea go, and ended up laughing when I wrote this.

Also, I've said before that I'll continue this even after the difficult obstacles in the finale-I will, but even if it doesn't match the continuity, I'll still throw in random romances, bickers, friendship, anything typical-if you want me to. So even if/when they end up in relationships with different people, I'll still continue because I still like to write about these two-it's a fun hobby. Rattle off, story on!

* * *

><p>To say that Wally had definitely warmed up to her after Bialya was an understanding, Artemis knew, but…she did not like how he was still a pig. True, he was cute and attractive, but…so immature and piggy. He flirted around, ate crap, crap, more crap, jumped around, and…was just plain annoying while he rattled off his too-good-to-be-true knowledge of science. It wasn't until she was training with Dinah that the pretty bird announced it: "Wally is in denial of feelings for you."<p>

The truth hit Artemis like a hurricane-was she supposed to a) squeal and dance or b) brush off any thoughts of him from her mind?

Arty acted surprised and pretended to be aloof…before Dinah could confront her of her concern for him, she attacked and training continued.

Right now, it was Saturday, and nothing good happened on Saturdays really-Kaldur was in Atlantis, Conner and Zatanna were at Megan's cheerleading show (Artemis would have gone, but she was not in the mood for crowds and cheering), Robin was patrolling with Batman and Wally…wanted to spend a night bonding with big bro Roy.

The youngest archer decided to procrastinate on her homework, told her mom she was meeting with friends, and walked into Mount Justice. She pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator and walked in the TV room-

Most people would have been confused if Wally and Roy said Artemis actually squealed. So Artemis was trying to fix her shocked heart and panting when Wally laughed and patted her on the back timidly. Roy chuckled and shook his head. "Oh that is a classic…I can't WAIT to tell Green Arrow-"

"Don't you dare!" cried the female.

Roy laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I promise I won't tell!" He turned his red face away from them. "Gee…"

Artemis looked at him and suddenly came up with a brilliant and evil plan-"Wally, can you go to the kitchen and please look for…orange juice and those sugar cookies Megan bought?"

Wally zoomed right into the kitchen. "Megan knows what makes me happy!" he yelled.

Even though he knew Megan and Conner were in a relationship, he still FLIRTED with her.

He zoomed back in to find Artemis sitting on the couch beside Roy. Wally had to blink twice and saw he was correct-his eyes were as honest as possible. Much to his horror, he saw something extremely disturbing.

_Is he watching? _The blond thought to herself, but the sudden zoom said so. _Okay, good!_

Roy was too caught up in the TV to realize that Artemis was leaning her head against his arm. By the time he found out, she had slowly inched toward his shoulder and sighing.

Roy tried to gently pull his arm away, but she had giggled at a scene and was slowly stroking up his muscular bicep. "This is amazing," she sighed. "I love this movie…"

"Uh, it's a TV show," he corrected her slowly. His successor did not seem to care, her fingers delicately tapping and tracing his arm. "It's called _Young Justice_…" he squeaked as her hand rested on his thigh-maybe a little too high on his thigh-his inner thigh-

"What's it about?" purred the blond as her fingers gently tickled his underarm in soft slow strokes.

"Um," Roy gulped for he was aware of Wally's feelings for her as he was watching, "it's about…six p-people…"

By then Wally was slowly filling with anger-how could she try to make him jealous like this? Artemis sighed and twisted herself so that she was lying across his lap, lying on her back, and folding her arms behind her head. Roy gave her a weird look and pulled his hands out from under her, reached forward, and grabbed his water glass in both hands.

"Six people…" the girl muttered nodding. "Nice. Who's your favorite character?"

Roy wrinkled his forehead. "Well, uh…" The redhead was frozen when her hand crawled up his arm…slowly up his arm…and curled around his shoulder. Artemis pulled herself up, wrapped her arm around his neck, and sighed softly. Roy would have pushed her away, but for one his little brother was watching and he liked her and two that was not gentleman of him. "Uh, A, I think you should leave now…"

"Oh, Roy, stop, this is so much fun," Artemis sighed. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips and inched toward his cheek-

"All right, that's enough!" snapped the muscular older redhead pushing her off the couch. Luckily her head narrowly missed the coffee table. He jumped to his feet and glared at her. "What the heck are you doing?"

The blond grinned nervously. "Trying to start a conversation?" she suggested weakly.

The older boy frowned. "How the hell do you start a conversation with somebody by kissing them?" he roared.

Artemis shrugged innocently. "Make it more interesting?"

Roy growled and shook his head. "Yeah right," he hissed with toxins oozing from his eyes. He turned his head to a red-faced, misty-eyed Wally. "Nice little girlfriend you have," he snarled stomping away.

Wally glanced back and forth from Roy's back to Artemis's face. "Wow, Artemis, now that I think of it, you're more insecure than ever." He sped off almost in tears.

The hazed blond watched in a daze and shrugged. "Well…at least he won't bother me for some time." She leaned her head back and sighed.

Wally avoided her for half a month, and it was only with Green Arrow's almost-tearful lecture that Roy decided to forgive her for using him as a doll. "But that doesn't mean you get to do that to me again!"

* * *

><p>Short, but hopefully worth it.<p>

And I have to ask-I'm not really a Spitfire fan (just not my cup of tea, but I don't strongly oppose it) would you like me to write a few Spitfire fics with Art/Roy goodness/bro&sis mixed in it? I can do that, and I'm considering a Christmas one as well as a masquerade and a sex-talk lecture.

EDIT: I'm going to be updating my poll for these stories, so check regularly, but I'm offering you readers a treat for now-decide what I should write next. Here are the options:

1. A rewrite of the finale

2. A Christmas comedy set after 'Performance'

3. A romance, a masquerade

4. The sex-talk

With the sex talk, all I'll say is 'Sex talk and plush dolls.'

Seven reviews, please?

Secret: In 'Disordered,' I wish Black Canary had said, "Wally, I'm in a relationship with someone who's more than willing to kick your ass."


	15. Chapter 15

Well, from my last story you guys voted on both the Christmas and sex talk one, so I did the sex talk one first, but hopefully the Christmas one is up next.

Now, for the finale-I hated how they recreated one of DC's most hated comic elements by giving Roy only one arm. I was so pissed I almost gave up on YJ. Anyway, I will continue this, but even if I never liked Spitfire, I'll write some stories involving it in the future-maybe Roy giving Artemis advice about dating Wally since he knew him long enough-or, if you prefer, no Spitfire, just Christmas colored arrows. Please go on my poll and vote for it. For now, here's the sex talk.

Also, I won't force it but you can decide if this Roy is real or the clone. Reader's choice after all.

And here's what I have to say-Young Justice crew, you better treat Roy and the other characters better that DC did and still does! If not, you all wonder why Marvel tends to do better than DC Comics...

* * *

><p>Paula knew it had to be done-Ollie made it clear it was not what he agreed to when he agreed to be mentor, and Dinah refused to even when she knew it was required. There was no way Ollie would ask another mentor or member of the League to do that-although he loved and trusted his teammates, he would not trust them to do <em>that.<em>

So it cuts forward to Ollie giving Roy a begging face in the Queen dining room over mugs of coffee. Ollie looked starving, Roy looked angry.

"_NO," _Roy repeated. "I'm not a teacher and I'm not lecturing ANYONE on sexual intercourse!''

Ollie sighed. Curse him for being sexually active and reckless in lovemaking-thanks to that, Roy was (okay, he admitted) sort of sexually active, but still disease-free and childless. "Roy, please-I'm a mentor, and mentors don't teach protégés this stuff-"

"You're still her teacher of sorts," Roy interrupted. "You can always have Bats or Red Tornado-"

"Absolutely not!" Ollie snapped. "It's not Bruce's job, and I don't trust Red Tornado to give her that kind-"

"Wow, and I thought on teams you're supposed to trust each-okay, okay, stop!" Ollie reached forward and grabbed the front of Roy's shirt and pulled him up to his face. Ollie's face was now twisted in 'the devil's glare'—the glare that, when Roy was a kid, used to give him nightmares and sometimes make him vomit.

"Roy William Harper, Jr.," Ollie hissed with his teeth oozing toxins, "you are going to meet Artemis at Mount Justice this Friday night at six o' clock-not according to the standard time here in Star City, not according to what goes on in Hawaii-according to the standard time in Happy Harbor, and you are going to _educate her about sexual intercourse and the consequences or so help me, I will tell everyone about that time you drove home drunk and managed to avoid being arrested-_Roy, I hate threatening you, but if you can't act like an adult, then nobody will trust you to be an adult, especially if I tell them about your secret DUI."

Roy gulped. "Okay…you still have those little dolls of you and Dinah that Wally and I bought you as a Christmas gift?"

* * *

><p>On Friday, Roy laid out his tools in front of him, observed each item, and tried not to vomit. Never did he have a lecture-that was school was for, right? And he most certainly never GAVE one for sure!<p>

He forced himself out of his frenzy when the door opened and the God-for-sake blond walked in sporting casual wear, holding a notebook, and looking sick. He rolled his head and gave a forced, pained smile. "Hello," he croaked.

Artemis nodded in greeting and sat down on the small desk. "So…what are you going to teach me today, Professor Harper?"

Roy sighed and reached to the desk. In his hands were Green Arrow and Black Canary plush dolls. "First off, how much do you know about s-s-s-s-sex…?"

Artemis grimaced. "Enough to know it can give you a disease or unwanted child," she spat.

Roy chuckled nervously and looked at the dolls. "Well, uh…I am here…to, well, tell you more about…sex…"

"Just skip over how many partners you've had," Artemis mumbled.

Roy nearly choked on his own tongue and his face grew red. "I wasn't going to," he added hastily. "So…the basic knowledge of sex begins...let's hear it for our volunteers." Artemis clapped when Roy held up the Green Arrow and Black Canary plush dolls. "These two have happily agreed to show you what lovemaking looks like. Let's begin first."

Black Canary and Green Arrow began kissing slowly and Roy fidgeted with their outfits. "This is them undressing," he smiled to himself. Artemis gagged as he finished and laid Black Canary on her back. Green Arrow hovered on top of her, and her arms snaked around him. "So…he takes out the thing that the doctor uses to find out if you're a boy or girl…gets her wet…and…oh, look at that, it takes me back to preschool and second-grade-"

"Wait, what?" asked Artemis.

Roy shrugged. "I caught them doing naughty things in bed at least twice in my life."

Artemis scratched the side of her head with a pencil and tried to look at his face instead. "And so Ollie gives Dinah what she wants and they repeat the process about ten times before it's night-night." He threw the dolls down and beamed at Artemis's red face. "Any questions?"

Artemis thought that was a stupid yet funny skit, so she raised her hand. "Yeah, uh, show me the negative consequences of pregnancy."

Roy shrugged. "That's something you and your mother need to discuss. Just remember that birth control pills cause heart damage and condoms can break." He sighed and looked in the box. "So…when it comes to pregnancy…here, I have the perfect dolls for that!"

He pulled out an Aquaman and Queen Mera doll-wait, the queen had her own doll? Or did someone make that? "So…you know how they're expecting their own little one?" he chuckled nervously.

Artemis was secretly smiling inside-she was a little excited to see what he had to offer. "So…in order to conceive an heir…Aquaman allowed his…organs, oh God-"

Artemis bit the inside of her lip to prevent laughter-"to…enter the queen's…" He looked away and rubbed the two dolls together. "Oh, look at that they're making a child, Atlantis will welcome another sea-baby to the world oh look how much they love each other-"

Artemis struggled not to laugh, but she held her laughter in her throat as Roy finished the water king and queen's 'lovemaking.' "That's how Atlantis will have its heir," he finished proudly.

"So…tell me a bit about, uh, pleasure," she said coy. Roy pulled out a Flash doll and shuffled around the box until he found a-

"How did you get a doll of Wally's aunt?" asked Artemis.

"Justice League special," Roy grinned. "Wally and I begged for these plush dolls, and Megan made the female or male counterparts by hand. I managed to convince her to let me borrow these. Remind me to talk about homosexual love after I show you how Barry Allen pleases Iris West-Allen…"

He made Flash and Iris West-Allen make out feverishly until the woman's legs wrapped around her husband's waist. "Oh, oh, Barry, you're…you're VIBRATING YOUR-"

Artemis almost yelped and looked away. "Oh God, how do you know all this?" she almost shouted.

"Eavesdropping on GA and Black Canary talking to Flash," he said proudly. "So he vibrates himself more than any condom, and Iris just begs for speed and children." He paused. "I think Wally will do that someday."

Artemis covered her ears timidly. "Now," he set the dolls aside, "this is my favorite type of bro-mance, way before you came along, which I used to tease these little guys about." He pulled out a Robin and Kid Flash set and waved them around. Artemis's eyes grew wider and wider as Robin and Kid Flash made out heavily and gently.

Artemis finally convinced herself to stop laughing and put on a bored face.

Artemis: "You're not a good sex-ed teacher"

Roy set the dolls down and heaved. "I did not know that, Sherlock," he groaned. The blond smirked until the redhead pulled out a tiny square. "You ever see a movie where a teacher would give a sex talk by using a condom with a banana?"

Artemis nodded dimly. It was certainly how her father answered her 'How was I created?' question.

"Well, the trick is that sometimes you have to know how big it is," Roy said.

"Is every condom a different shape?" Artemis asked unwrapping the condom.

"I think so," Roy said.

Artemis pulled out the clear rubber and separated the entrance. Much to Roy's shock she put it to her mouth and blew it like a balloon.

"Um…I don't think that's what you do with a condom," Roy said slowly.

Artemis continued puffing until the door opened-

"Hello, Red Arrow! Hello, Artemis!"

"Megan!" gasped Roy jumping up, startling Artemis and causing her to release the condom-

It flew around the room like a balloon until it somehow landed on Megan's breast.

Megan's eyes grew bigger and bigger until Roy moon-walked to her direction and carefully lifted the condom off her chest. "So…um…how's…everything with you and Conner?" he grinned like she was a dog about to bite.

* * *

><p>Paula was sipping tea and watching TV when she heard her door open. "Hey, honey, how…was it?" she asked noting the confused look on her daughter's face.<p>

Artemis set her bag down, sat across from her mother, and swallowed. "Mom…what are the consequences should I be concerned about if I decide to lose my virginity?"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Funny or stupid? I think my uncle did something like this to give my cousins 'the lecture.'<p>

Ten more reviews, please?

Next up: Uh, can you vote on my poll? I'm indecisive.

UPDATE: So far, the poll is coming well, but I will briefly close it down this weekend. Don't worry-you can still vote until then but the options will change, so hurry!

Secret: Sometimes I think Conner overreacts over small, minor events


	16. Chapter 16

So...a new episode aired today (didn't see it, I was visiting my uncle's workplace, where their TVs have only news channels), and I wanted to ask what you guys thought of it. Was it good/bad? Did you like/hate Nightwing and Wonder Girl? I had a feeling they would use Cassie, but I kind of feel closer to Donna.

To be honest, at this point I don't really care about the invasion. I just want Roy to be okay (both clone and the original) and nobody dies. I know some people suggested it might be Barry, but in my mind it's either Superboy or Red Arrow/Speedy. Just my prediction.

Below is a winner of my poll. Do not hesitate to vote in it, there's still time!

* * *

><p>"Artemis, I can't tell you how nervous and excited I am!" Bette squealed as she styled her hair back and tried to calm her nerves.<p>

Artemis, who was helping her put on makeup, nodded. "Yeah, I hope you win," she grinned stepping back and taking in her friend-spandex outfit, heels, knee and elbow pads, everything.

It was the Gotham Academy annual talent show, and twelve students had volunteered to participate. Bette was going to impress the audience with her martial arts mixed with her Olympic level tennis mastery. Artemis, on the other hand, was going to score more archery targets than William Tell and the apple. To show their love and support, Ollie and Dinah joined Paula to attendance and brought Roy with them. Artemis had no idea how he ended up coming, but she guessed it was because of the guaranteed 'Helpers' who were going to do a show…and composed of senior cheerleaders.

Artemis was stretching her fingers and retying her hair while Bette bounced a tennis ball around and practiced her moves-unaware of the puddle of punch on the ground.

"OUCH!"

There was a small crash and Artemis turned behind her in shock-the talent participants were huddled around a red-faced Bette, who was clutching her knee and moaning in her throat. "Ouch…"

"What happened?" asked the archer as the stage director, Zoe, helped Bette up and swung her arm over her shoulders.

"Broken knee, likely," she explained. "She cannot participate, I'm sorry, Miss Kane." Bette sniffed and nodded reluctantly as one boy ran off.

"Wait, no, don't call the ambulance," Artemis yelled. "That would just cause an outburst and they would try to cancel the show."

"What can we do?" asked Stephanie Brown, who was also going to present in combat form. Artemis closed her eyes and thought quickly-

She opened her eyes in a brilliant idea. "I got it! Bette, take your outfit off, I'll fill in for you-"

"Arty, no you have your own-"

"You're my friend, Bette, you deserve the award! I'll be back, I need a volunteer-"

Artemis ran off the backstage and dashed to where Roy was tasting the punch, which tasted like toothpaste much to his disappointment. "Roy, Roy, I need your help."

Roy choked and swallowed before turning to face her. "Artemis…don't you have a show going on soon?"

"Yes, yes, but I need your help." She stood tip-toe and whispered her plan in his ear.

"Wait, you want me to help you because your friend hurt herself?" he whispered back. Artemis nodded.

Roy sighed and threw the cup away. "Hope there are better treats backstage than up here." He followed Artemis to the stage, where Zoe was helping Bette into regular clothes, and Artemis was helping herself into the spandex. Artemis slid the blackness up to her ribs, filled in the arms, and applied red lipstick while Stephanie was helping her fix her hair to Bette's careful, curly style.

"Artemis," Zoe called out. "There's a man here who volunteers for you."

"Perfect," Artemis whispered. "Tell him to come in."

Stephanie had zipped the back of her costume and turned to the door-and froze. "Uh, Artemis, who is he?"

"He's my cousin," Artemis lied giving him a hug. Roy awkwardly returned it. "This is my cousin Roy."

"Uh, Artemis, do I find it weird that I think your cousin is kind of, um…hot?"

Roy chuckled and pulled away. "I'm used to it."

Bette hopped over to the makeup chair and blushed. "Uh, thank you for helping her," she said timidly. Roy knelt down and inspected her knee when Zoe walked to the stage. "And now, the wonderful talents of martial arts and tennis of Miss Bette Kane!" she cheered in the microphone.

Artemis ran to the stage and smiled timidly. Paula, Dinah, and Ollie looked confused. "Thank you," Artemis smiled against the spotlight. "Thanks for coming. I know I'm supposed to be doing martial arts and tennis until some girls backstage got bored and decided to play indoor, careful tennis."

The audience laughed. "However, it was to my greatness that my wonderful boyfriend came backstage with roses and wished me luck. So let me get my assistant…Roy Harper!" She turned to the side of the stage and scampered back to Roy, who was helping Bette-unaware she, Stephanie, and everybody else was staring at him. "Roy, come on stage, it's time," she whispered.

Roy stood up and automatically stifled a laugh. "Nice bunny tail," he chuckled. Artemis looked down and for the first time noticed the bunny tail on the suit.

"How did-"

"It came with it," Bette sighed. "I was using it as a joke for the audience."

Artemis growled and dragged Roy onstage. The audience applauded. "Hello, hello. This is my boyfriend Roy"-Roy flushed and cringed, Ollie's mouth dropped-"and I would like to do my favorite method of combat. Roy was kind enough to help me. So, my father taught me that some assailants will try to flatter you if they want something. Roy, flatter me."

Roy cleared his throat and smiled. "Hello, beautiful, how are you doing?" he asked. Artemis sighed. "Often if you try to walk away, they will grab you by the arm and attack. Watch closely."

Roy walked forward and grabbed her left arm with his right hand. She spun on her heel and slammed her elbow against the side of his head. The audience gasped and Ollie's spine stiffened. "Artemis"…whispered Paula.

Roy cried out in pain and held the side of his head. "Now my IQ dropped several points."

Artemis laughed and smiled at the audience. "Yeah, hopefully he's not stupid enough to attack again in the future."

The audience but Ollie and Dinah and Paula clapped. "Now, sometimes your assailant will attack you from behind." She clapped her hands and hunched forward. Roy crawled back to his feet in pain and stood back in confusion. She glared at him over her shoulder. "Roy, attack me." Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Come on," she hissed, "get the bunny, get the bunny." For emphasize, she wiggled her tiny tail.

Roy burst into laughter and hunched forward as he laughed at the comment. Artemis grimaced. In the audience, she could hear Ollie laughing hysterically, and, she noticed, much to her mother and Dinah's horror.

Roy stopped to wipe a tear from his eye and sighed hysterically. "Yeah, laughter riles up anger when you lose your IQ," Artemis said to the audience's amusement. Roy growled and jumped onto her back, making Artemis gasp. "Oh, God, Roy-boy, you should cut back on the cookies and punch in the refreshment stand," she gasped. Roy growled and pinched her side. "This is my favorite method of combat-entitled SING."

The audience cheered and Roy grinned sheepishly. "Stomach-" she elbowed his abdomen-"Instep"-she stomped hard enough to break the top of his foot bone-"Nose"-she elbowed him hard in his nose-"Groin!" She fist-punched his crotch and he fell off and rolling, crying in pain.

"Ouch…you sucker-punched me…you destroyed my reproductive organs…oh…this is not what I volunteered for…"

Dinah nearly screamed at 'reproductive organs' and eyes widened, but others laughed hard. Roy hissed and tried to stand up while Artemis laughed hard enough to cry. "Never be eager to rush your opponent."

Roy growled and aimed at her-jumped on her back and hissed-and she threw him over her shoulder with all the strength in her arm-right into the judges' table.

"OUCH!"

The audience screamed and looked forward as the judges backed away and stared at Roy, who was withering and moaning in pain. Artemis giggled and shrugged. "Well, that's Bette of Gotham Academy, have a nice night!"

She ran off the stage and ran right into Bette, who was wailing. "You-hurt-my-boyfriend"-she wept.

"Ah, he's not really your boyfriend, just a nice volunteer." Artemis hastily changed into her pre-combat costume and grabbed her equipment and archery target. She looked off stage and saw Dinah and Ollie helping two nurses lift Roy on the sketcher. "Oh, my leg…oh, my leg…" he groaned moving his head back.

Artemis grimaced and looked at her mother, who was still in the back but watching the scene in fear. Bette was still wailing and Stephanie frowned. "Artemis, that's your cousin down there-do something!"

Artemis ran back to Bette and nodded to Zoe. "Bring her down as well, and say that she broke her after she tripped on a wire," she said hastily. Zoe shook her head and frowned. "No, I'll take her to the hospital later on before the awards, you do your talent-Stephanie, help the poor boy while I continue."

Artemis managed to drop her Bette-look and amaze the crowd with her archery skills. Only her mother watched her daughter as she congratulated Stephanie for winning second-place for her combat skills and some poor boy named Jason Todd won first place for his 'gun-talents' or moving them around in his hands and shooting perfect targets…and her to win third place.

It was perfect until the next morning when her mother turned on the TV…and Bette-Kane-breaking-her-boyfriend's-leg-then-getting-injured-herself made it on the news...and Ollie called that Roy-damaged-both-his-knee-and-leg-and-was-unavailable-for-patrol-for-two-months-so-you-have-to-help-tend-to-and-take-care-of-him.

* * *

><p>So there's my little 'Miss Congeniality' tribute. Hope you like it.<p>

Spoiler for wedding prank: In the future, Artemis spites Wally in an embarrassing and hilarious way. What do you think?

Eleven reviews, please?

Secret: I'd rather see Bette as Bat-Girl/Flamebird than Barbara as Bat-Girl-nobody really knows who Bette is, and I think we should add lesser-known heroes like her to the screen. However, both of them appearing as Bat-Girl and Flamebird would be awesome.

UPDATE: Yeah, yeah, sorry-hey, it's better than my brother deleting the chapters all the time, right? I log off every time I'm done. So recently, I was thinking of a Tumblr account. If I do, it will probably be BlueBird722 like my name right now. If it does work and I announce it, feel free to follow me. So what do you think? I'll produce planned stories and take any good ideas for not just 'Christmas Colored Arrows' but for other stories as well. Thanks


	17. Chapter 17

Finally, this is the masquerade! It takes place kind of in old times when parents arranged marriages and men would be disinherited if they avoided marriage contracts. This is when you fall in love with your future sibling-in-law.

Summary: In an Elizabethan world, he was promised to her older sister. And she was pre-contracted to marry either of three different men. But in just one night, the moon defied hope and destiny.

* * *

><p>"NO, Ollie, I don't want to go," Roy whined slumping in his chair at the breakfast table. The chef picked up his untouched eggs but left the coffee at his side.<p>

Ollie shook his head and drank his coffee. "No, Roy, I told you-no whining. You're going to this masquerade even if you ran away or were on your deathbed. You know how horribly bad we need to help this poor family. I did, after all, contract a marriage between you and the firstborn when you were five. Your uncle did approve."

Roy sighed and hung his head. "Sit up, Roy, you'll damage your spine," Dinah snapped walking down the steps in her long robes. "This is a very important masquerade-"

"Elizabethan dances and parties, yeah, yeah," mumbled Roy standing up. "I have to go for a ride-"

"No you don't." Ollie interrupted. "You have to shower, get dressed, and help us prepare."

Roy mumbled incoherently and walked up the steps, to the bathroom, and wasted two hours checking his reflection, looking for any acne, and testing for any oily spots on his face.

_Knock knock._

"Roy, are you all right in there?" Dinah's voice carried out.

"Yeah, Dinah, I'm fine, I'm getting ready to take a shower-"

"Actually, darling, Ollie said you have to help him prepare for tonight, and I have to shower first!"

So Roy found himself pushing everything out of the ballroom, hanging ivy high on the walls, and arranging the instruments for the musicians. "So…who else is going to be here?" he asked Ollie. He never met the Nguyen-Crock girl, so he didn't know what to expect.

"I invited fellow industrialist Bruce Wayne and his partner-"

"Thank God," Roy sighed. Although the kid was five years younger he viewed him as a younger brother and more than just a best friend.

"Don't interrupt-also coming are King Arthur, his wife, and their student Kaldur-remember him? You two played as little boys-that scientist Barry Allen, his wife the news reporter, and her nephew…John Jones, that quiet guy I showed you once, and his niece, and…oh, she's bringing her fiancé with her, the newspaper guy's son…I don't know if you'll remember the rest."

Roy heard footsteps and Dinah walked down in her bathrobe. "Okay, Roy, I'm done. It's your turn to take a shower."

Normally she would have waited, but the shower in his room leaked sewage, so he had to use the shower in their room.

"I'm busy," he called out polishing the floor.

"NOW, young man," Dinah spat harder.

Roy chose the hard way by ignoring her.

Dinah sighed, grabbed his sleeve-

"All right, all right, I'm going!" he yelled glaring at her. Just to spite her, he took a two-hour shower, scrubbed his scalp, and washed his skin harder than usual. When he walked out, red-skinned and sweaty, he pulled on a bathrobe, laid a towel over the wet puddles, and tip-toed to his room. His costume was hanging outside his closet-he was going as William Tell, and he was at least happy to dress up as one of his favorite legendary heroes.

He pulled out his own brand of cologne-Target-and the jar of scented gel. His fingers scraped a large amount of the tangy yet relaxing scent and smoothed it all over his entire arms, the tops of his shoulders, the sides of his neck, and the upper portion of his shaved chest. In his mind, Jade Nguyen-his arranged fiancé-would be absorbed into his world full or roses, hot baths, and more sex than a mother of twenty could enjoy.

He removed his towel, slid on his boxers and spandex pants before he took the spandex shirt and slid it on, his six-pack abdomen and the contours of his chest visible and strongly outlined. He flexed his arms and ruffled his hair. "Jade Nguyen…this is your one husband."

He admired his reflection until he heard a knock. "Roy, you better be in there-if you're planning on running away, you're grounded!"

"I'm ready!" he whined opening the door and stomping down the steps.

The mansion looked better, shinier, and more bare than before. Dinah walked into the supposed ballroom in a long robe with a pale veil on her head and puffy sleeves.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Roy asked studying her dress and headwear. Ollie, in some wacky Verona outfit with a sword walked to her side and took her hand.

"We are modern-day Romeo and Juliet," he whispered. "Star-crossed lovers, the most famous romance of all time…"

Much to his embarrassment, Roy snorted.

"Too cliché," Roy huffed. "Why don't you try Hamlet and Ophelia or something? I thought you were going as Robin Hood and Maid Marion-"

"That's for Halloween, sweetie," Dinah sighed closing her eyes. With her eyes closed she looked more peaceful and beautiful. "Anyway, you do look nice-if Lawrence and Paula approve, you and Jade shall wed in two weeks and conceive on your wedding night."

Roy's ears flushed pink.

* * *

><p>In only two hours, the gala was in full swing. Servants danced around with trays and glasses of champagne, sweets, and sweet-smelling oils. Ollie and Dinah were marveling at King Arthur and his queen, who were dressed as a mermaid and merman and hugely pregnant. Dinah also managed to speak to that Kent boy, who wore a mask and toga-his fiancé Megan and her uncle wore togas as well, but in a Cleopatra and Marc theme. To be honest, when it came to Oliver Queen, any masquerade was a giant potluck.<p>

Roy was talking to his good friends Kaldur, Dick Grayson, and Wally West. Much to his distaste, they were all dressed differently-Wally and his family came in soldier wear, with his aunt in a huge metal outfit that fit like a bikini. Dick wore a costume that resembled a bird, with a mask in the shape of bird wings. Kaldur was simply a water prince, looking very handsome in seaweed, worn clothing, and sandals.

"Roy," Dinah said softly putting her hand on his shoulder. "Come with me-meet your fiancé this second."

Roy reluctantly left his friends and followed her to a small crowd of four. A blond man was talking to Ollie, looking extremely muscular in a pope outfit. Beside him was a woman in a wheelchair, her hair combed back and her face sparkling in facial glitter. "Roy," Dinah smiled, "these are your future parents-in-laws, Lawrence and Paula Nguyen-Crock."

Like any other well-mannered boy, Roy shook their hands and introduced himself. "My daughter is enjoying a sweet right now," Paula said when he asked about his future wife. "She-oh, here she is."

Roy held his breath, for beauty had robbed him of oxygen. An olive-skinned woman walked in shining in a mask that reminded him of the Cheshire Cat in purple and green robes. She looked at him and licked her lips. "Jade, my child," Lawrence said, "midway through the party, we shall announce your engagement. You two are set to wed in one week, and we expect a grandchild in nine months, no more, no less."

Roy took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and guided her to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist, her arm wrapped around his shoulder, and quietly they danced. "I vow to your parents that I will be a true and loving husband," he whispered in her ear. "On our wedding night, I will give you my best, and I will welcome our firstborn will loving arms."

Jade's face flushed in naughtiness. "I shall not offend you," her smooth voice tickled his ear. "I will bear you a healthy child in nine months, and I shall be a dutiful wife."

Roy didn't know what came over him, but he kissed her neck.

"Artemis, Artemis, come here!" Jade suddenly whispered.

Roy pulled away, Jade holding his elbows. "Roy, I want you to meet your future sister-in-law."

Dreams defied destiny, for behind him was a blond girl about four years younger than Jade, her blond hair tied back into a Roman bun. She was dressed as a goddess in a bright white toga, sandals, and flowered headband with a Greek mask. Roy swallowed and sank his hand deeper into Jade's lower back.

"Artemis, this is my fiancé, Roy…" Jade began. Roy took Artemis's hand and kissed it.

"My pleasure," Roy whispered slowly. Artemis's chest seemed to stop heaving. Her blue eyes scanned his own, her face seemed to grow more pink, and her shoulders shook. "You are…a Roman lady…"

"I am Diana, or Artemis," she said in a bit of a dry voice. "Like the goddess of the hunt, and the night."

Roy swallowed and beckoned the dance floor. "Want to dance?"

Jade walked away to dance with another man, remaining neutral, and Artemis took Roy's hand while the band began a new beat. Artemis stood in front of Roy, her hair in his face, his hand holding hers, his other hand on her hip, before the drums began thumping a slow waltz. Artemis and the other women turned around to their partners and froze. Then the couples released hands, stepped back, and spun in one circle.

Roy kept his eyes on her the whole time-they managed to move enough to make the other dancers think they were trading dance partners. Artemis held one side of his face and he held her waist protectively.

"When I look at you," he whispered in her ear, "I see nothing of your sister-I see a goddess, a beautiful strong goddess who brings joy and love in every step she takes…"

"Every look in your eyes," she whispered caressing his cheek and resting one hand on his chest over his heart, "gives me joy and warmth as if God Himself destined us for eternal unification and beauty…"

He spun her under his arm and leaned his face in front of hers. "Second by second, minute by minute, he gazes at her. Hour by hour, day by day, she grows more beautiful," he whispered. "Week by week, month by month, he feels his desires grow for her. Year by year, decade by decade…"

"I love your poetry," she whispered smoothing his lips with one finger. The other set of fingers caressed the contours of his chest and the abdominal lines peeking out from his tight costume. "Not all poetry has to rhyme…"

He smoothed her hair back and intertwined his fingers with hers. "My love for you will defy the gods and goddesses and all the planets and the creations of God…"

Olive hands rested on his chest. "And my love defies destiny with you…"

None of them were aware or conscious of it, but he tilted his head as her eyes were half-shut.

And he leaned forward to a mouthwatering taste of cherries and mint…

Nobody noticed the brief moment of bliss.

When they pulled away, they continued dancing and began to mingle with other people. At last, they were about to reunite-

The dream faltered when Ollie popped out of space, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from his haven.

"I see you have already found yourself a mistress," Ollie hissed poisonously. Roy swallowed. "Yeah, thought so-it is a sin to mingle with thy sisters or brothers of thy spouse…"

"She is not yet my spouse," Roy sighed forgetting about Jade.

Ollie grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Roy William Harper, Jr. we cannot-she's already pre-contracted to marry one of three different men-either Kaldur, Grayson or West," he whispered. "You can't have her-you're still set to marry her sister…"

Roy knew the truth was crumbling the ground below his feet, but he reluctantly nodded and looked away. "Come with me-I must make the announcement."

Jade was dancing with the other millionaire's son when Ollie informed them of the announcement. She gave a smile that brightened her entire face, but Roy gave a forced smile as she told him to follow her up to the musician's stage.

Ollie halted the music and smiled at the several multi-colored masks. "I have an announcement to make," he said. "Tonight is the beginning of a new life." He beamed at Roy and Jade, and he nearly wept. "When two weeks die," he said taking Roy's left hand, "my beloved adoptive son Roy," he took Jade's left hand, "shall be united in marriage to Jade Nguyen-Crock, daughter of Paula and Lawrence Crock."

The entire ballroom cheered and clapped. Jade smiled and wiped her eye, but Roy was too focuses on his future sister-in-law, who was weeping behind her mask. "And, now," Ollie continued, "The couple shall now have the first dance!"

Roy escorted Jade to the center of the ballroom, and the spotlight gleamed over them. In a while, a wedding waltz played as Jade and Roy slowly began a marriage dance. Roy glanced back and front from his fiancé to her sister. He kept telling himself to keep going, but it was so hard, it was so hard, it was so hard…

After a while, Jade touched his jaw and pulled his lips to hers for a kiss.

Only one person in the ballroom did not cheer, though she knew he reluctantly followed. When they were done with 'marriage dance rehearsal,' Roy hurried to the blond's side while Jade danced with her father.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you and would rather take you to my bed than your sister."

"And I you," she croaked.

He held her to his body and closed his eyes. "I'll pretend I will wed you."

Artemis's grip on his back tightened enough to leave nail marks.

Quickly they ran outside, snuck past the towering trees, and stopped under his favorite tree. They embraced, kissed, and whispered vows to each other.

And they remained that way until the Farewell Trumpet boomed.

The lovers reluctantly entered the bustling ballroom and greeted the guest and each other goodbye. When it was time for the Crocks to leave, Artemis held Roy's hand and kissed his cheek. "A thousand kisses goodnight, my Goddess," he whispered.

He kissed her on the cheek as well. "A thousand kisses goodnight, my Hero," his goddess sobbed.

Although Roy loved Artemis fiercely, and she with him, she was forced to marry the news reporter's nephew, who was unaware of the love between his wife and his close friend. And he wed her sister. But although the latter couple produced a healthy, dark-headed daughter one year later to no nieces or nephews, the child never knew of her aunt and father's passionate love for each other.

* * *

><p>First attempt at star-crossed lovers story. Maybe not my best, but I still like it.<p>

Oh yeah, I created my own tumblr account! It's BlueBird722! I would really appreciate it if you follow me on tumblr if you have your own account-I'll post updates, voting polls, and brief summaries for this and future stories.

UPDATE: Yeah, I know most people say they're putting their stories on hiatus is due to upcoming finals, but yeah, I have a bit of a midlife crisis I need to solve, so I might be in a funk-but anyway, in response to the mixed reception of the season premiere, I'm doing a kind of Roy/Jade story where YJ is a TV using real people based on real experiences in their lives but they have to do what Cartoon Network asks them to do-and one command is a child to be born to ArrowCat for a Lian storyline. Complicated, but I have it all planned out.

Nine reviews, please?

Secret: Sometimes I would like the show to show Ollie and Dinah being a couple, not just fighting together or walking together.

UPDATE ROUND TWO: Lian is in the show! Who was elated to see her gorgeous face on TV for the first time? (Raises hand high)

Next up: I think a driving lesson


	18. Chapter 18

Finally! Community service is over (for now)! Now I can write more freely.

I have to admit, I was a bit low on this series not due to a lack of interest, but I'm planning a 'word-shot series' on life in Cadmus Labs after 'Fireworks', before and after 'Agendas', and before 'Auld Acquaintance.' I think I'm calling it 'A Kinder, Gentler Cadmus' to demonstrate what happened in between episodes. It's supposed to be funny, so I would like you to read it.

Oh, God, I am so sorry about the confusion from the last chapter. No, Arty did not marry Conner-I think I mentioned that Wally's aunt was a new reporter and Conner's father was a newspaper guy. I even said, 'she was forced to marry the news reporter's nephew.' That meant Wally. Yeah, anyway, here is a party shot.

P.S. In case you didn't notice, Roy's girlfriend Kendra is supposed to be Kendra Saunders, the other Hawkgirl and whom Roy had an affair with when he worked in the JL comics. I felt bad about the treatment toward her as well, so I brought her in.

Summary: Bachelor/bachelorette parties are not always prefect (thanks, Roy! Thanks, Artemis!)

* * *

><p>June 13. Roy had booked that date for several weeks. June 13. He had asked Kendra to avoid any plans because he wanted to bring her in. June 13. He had waited impatiently for so long.<p>

June 13 was Ollie and Dinah's long-awaited wedding.

As soon as they told him (or, in reality, he and Artemis spied on Ollie's proposal) Roy felt as if he was on top of the planet! Finally! They were marrying after years of premarital sex, promises, and…well, you get the picture.

On June 3, Barry called Roy and asked him to meet him and the other males from the League (not Billy, though, because he was too young to be invited to the 'importance of the meeting' anyway, though he was going to the wedding) at the Cave. The women of the League and the girls were having a meeting in Megan's room.

Roy walked into the cave as Barry, Arthur, Katar, Clark, 'John', the two Green Lanterns, even Bruce, were settling down on the couch with coffee and small cookies. Barry smiled and beckoned him over. "Okay, so we're all here to plan Ollie's bachelor party, right?"

Roy pulled out a notebook and pen.

"We want you to come up with Ollie's bachelor party, and we had Artemis plan Dinah's party, but we want you two to surprise the entire League. We just need to tell you what we can and cannot do, all right?"

After two hours, Roy knew that they could not have any kind of seafood, could not use any kind of drug, prostitute, or porn. Not too much alcohol, and please do not involve clowns or any kind of ivy because Bruce was suspicious of EVERYTHING!

They did want pizza, a stripper (maybe more), lots of bad-ass music, and lights. Roy stretched his sore fingers and fell back in bed as soon as he went home.

Meanwhile, Diana, Raquel, Megan, Zee, and Hawkwoman told Artemis there was to be wine, male strippers ("Please not Conner," Megan pleaded), and the invited Iris and Mera wanted first-class meals, a pool, loud music, and lots of attention.

Roy contacted Artemis and asked her to meet him at Starbuck's in the city. She agreed and they drank coffee while reading off their notes.

"Okay, so…what now?" Artemis asked. "Do you have any ideal locations?"

Roy shook his head.

"Las Vegas?" she suggested.

"Someone hasn't seen _Hangover_," Roy sighed. "Well, what did your mother do for her bachelorette-"

"I'd have to call her," Artemis interrupted. "But what about Ollie? What did your father do for his party?"

"My parents are dead," Roy snapped angrily. "Liked I'd even know what happened to them or what they did before-"

"Don't start," Artemis begged looking at the window.

Roy slumped back in his seat and folded his hands over his stomach. "You know any stripper?"

Artemis threw him a dirty look as she dug into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. "Call that uncle of yours and see what he might remember-_even if you don't know him that well!" _she snarled at his blank face.

Roy sighed and rubbed his scalp. "You'll have to send Conner over there-I don't know his number."

Artemis stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you ever get so tired of being so pessimistic?"

Roy shrugged. "Do you?"

Roy began flirting with the waitress, Katherine, as Artemis spoke to her mother. She hung up and smiled. "Mom said for her party, they actually had to bring children with them since some of her friends already had children and they could not find babysitters, so they took them to like a playhouse or something."

Roy nodded rubbed his eyes. "So…can you ask Conner to go to Cadmus and-"

"You can ask for the address, but not to use him as a messenger," Artemis interrupted. "Gee, are you that scared to go there?"

So Roy called Conner, asked him to take him to D.C., walked up to his uncle and asked if he could recall anything in Jim's short term memory about Roy Senior's bachelor party.

* * *

><p>Roy could tell Barry, Arthur, Clark, Bruce, 'John', the real John, Hal, Katar, and Ollie were all glaring at him. Roy tried to ignore the angry eyes and nibbled on his pizza.<p>

All the men were uncomfortably crammed into a small table at Chuck E. Cheese, either watching Arthur Jr., the Allen twins, and even devil child Damian make new friends and play in the ball pen and join the small children to play games, chase each other around, and throw balls...or they could bite down angrily in pizza and snarl at the redhead (hey, Roy did say bring the kids, after all the women were busy, there were play sets, and Alfred was calling it a night).

Barry leaned toward his nephew's 'older brother.' "You do realize this was not what we wanted?"

Roy shrugged and chewed. "At least they have good pizza."

Barry pulled the slice from Roy's hands and hastily consumed it.

Arthur stood up to help his son go down the slide safely.

Roy beckoned to the king. "At least the prince is having fun."

Arthur frowned at him. "Yeah, but the king is not."

As soon as the king left to make his baby happy, Roy stood up and said he was going outside for a while. "Don't come back without a dancer," Hal hissed.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure her name's Carol," Roy yelled back.

Barry was actually brave enough to think that was funny.

Roy pulled out his cell phone and punched in a series of numbers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Artemis and the girls were done having dinner in an Italian restaurant with a bar that was preparing 'to celebrate Dinah Laurel Lance's next major step in her life.' After a show, they would head back to Mr. Lance's old house for a backyard party.<p>

At Mr. Lance's house, the women still recovering from that wonderful male stripping show, Artemis was laughing as Mera sent a wave over Dinah and Diana, who were floating lazily on rafts in the pool, and Shayera grinned, when she felt her phone ring. She asked Raquel to watch over the ribs as she answered her 'big brother.' "Hello?"

"_Look up strippers in Star, the men are not happy with me,"_ Roy hissed.

Artemis frowned. "Where are you?"

"_I, uh, took them to Chuck E. Cheese-"_

"What?" Artemis interrupted. "Why?"

_Roy shrugged. "Good pizza? Nice place for devil child Damian to play?"_

"You stole my mom's party idea!" Artemis said for him.

"_Well, yeah, but then I heard you were eating out and having a backyard party-"_

"That's what you said your uncle Jim said was what your father and his friends did-"

"_Okay, let's just admit it was stupid to do so but we stole each other's ideas , I can't believe they actually brought their children with them maybe it was because the women didn't want to leave their babies alone and I managed to convince them to put their children in a nearby play pen, so..."_

Artemis nodded. "Okay…hold on-"

"Arty, come on, we're taking the ribs out!" Megan squealed.

Artemis sighed and growled.

It was at that crucial moment that Iris, wearing a Flash towel and bikini, brought the girls over and said that the stripper who was supposed to come for a personal show had cancelled for unclear reasons.

* * *

><p>After two hours, even Arthur Jr. was getting tired. His daddy tried to calm him, but he wouldn't budge. Don and Dawn ate too much pizza and were moaning of stomachaches. Damian had fallen asleep on his father's lap for some time, and Hal kept texting Carol desperately. Roy knew that in the next ten minutes he would be dead-not just the phrase, but literally they would stop his heart and his brain.<p>

Suddenly a woman let out a strangled gasp and ran straight for the play pen. "Sweetie, honey, we have to go right now-"

The men turned to the front entrance and gasped. Smirking at them were nine women in thick fur coats, sunglasses, and multicolored wigs. Barry finished his tenth slice of pizza and chugged down his fourth soda.

As the women approached the stage, mothers and children hurried out, and Arthur Jr., Don and Dawn, and Damian were suddenly hidden under the table with the Green Lanterns secretly constructing a wall around them-and small toys.

The women-actually, the five women-and the four girls walked up to the stage moving in a slinky manner and grinned evilly as the lights dimmed and glowed to multi-colors. A girl with a long blue ponytailed wig walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat. "This is for Oliver Jonas Queen, whom we would like to congratulate on his wedding in a short time!"

The men roared and clapped loudly. Ollie smiled at his son. "Wow, Roy, thanks."

She walked away and the first tunes of 'We Are Young' began to beat down against the walls. The women removed their coats and sunglasses and tossed the items at the men, who caught them eagerly. Roy smiled and crossed his arms until the one with the ponytail winked at him.

"_Tonight….WE ARE YOUNG…"_

Each girl was hip-moving at each beat, head-swinging, leg-flexing, and booty-shaking to the amusement of the men and the shock of Roy.

The dancers began lip-synching and shining their clothing. The women wore a mixture of high pencil skirts-leather-six-inch high heels, lace bras, or tight corsets with fish nets. The younger girls except the blue-wigged girl wore midriff tops, granny panties, and six-inch heels. The blue girl wore a cami, spandex pants, and high-heels.

Big chests, shining legs, big hair, white teeth, seductive smiles, big eyes, dark makeup-

With bouncing chests, some of the dancers began to walk off the stage-hip moving-and crawled over the men (John and Hal checked the tightly-secured doors). The one with the blue ponytail settled herself between Roy's legs and leaned against his chest, smirking.

"W-what are you doing-" he mouthed.

"Helping your failing party," she whispered seductively in his ear before nipping his lobe and caressing his inner thigh-his inner, upper thigh…

"God, you're sexier than your sister..."

The dancer with a black bob wig sat on Ollie's lap and gave him a lap dance, holding his hands over her abdomen. He flushed red and swallowed. "Gee, this is nice, but I can't. Don't forget I'm marrying the woman of my dreams"

Roy was personally happy to see Dinah smile softly at that.

Arthur chuckled as the red-wigged one walked behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and sniffed his hair. "Yum…what's your status, hot stuff?"

Arthur's face flushed. "Uh…married…"

The dancer giggled and wiggled her hips as she crawled onto his lap and swung her hair around wildly. "Come on…surely your wife wouldn't mind…"

Arthur moved his head away until she pushed her chest against his.

Barry chuckled until a pink-braid sat on his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, blondie," she purred. "You're hot."

"And you're naughty," Barry laughed as she lowered her strapless corset. "But…you see, I, uh, have a wife…"

The dancer hunched over him until he could smell irises. "Oh, wow, what a shame…bet she's a piece of work, you know…controlling, mean, bossy…"

"But more than that she is-" Barry's eyes widen as the dancer kissed him. He tried to push her away, but she held his hands back.

Bruce was shocked to notice the orange pigtails giving him a lap dance. His heart pounded as she glanced at him over her shoulder and winked at him. "You still with the mother of your son?"

Bruce shook his head. She purred and began kissing his cheeks while he held her waist and smiled. Talia who? Selina who?

The Martian and Green Lanterns were watching the other woman dance her way around them, shaking her hips and blowing kisses until she lied on Katar's lap, the man's eyes widening. John swallowed and Hal ignored Carol's text.

Clark was torn-should he follow along, or should he be faithful to Lois?

Meanwhile, 'John' was watching the three younger dancers in brown, gray, and purple wigs giggling and making posing dances as if they were models in a fashion show. However, he noticed something wrong. Two of them-one a Caucasian, the other African American-were fine, but there was something about the gray wigged girl-she seemed to be a little off beat with the song. After a while, he mentally heard two familiar words: _"Hello Megan!" _

'John' jumped from his seat in an instant. "M'gann! Get off that stage this instant!"

"_I'll carry you home…tonight…"_

The entire table froze and Roy's partner gulped.

After a while, the girl sighed and changed forms into Megan Morse.

Biting her lip, Arthur's partner removed her wig and Mera's soft hair flowed over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The 'Hawks' walked silently to their car, Iris and a stunned Barry carried their sleeping children, Clark watched Diana try to speak to Bruce but failed, Arthur and Mera cradled their sleeping baby, Hal and John walked out disappointed, 'John' dragging Megan, Raquel, and Zee to an isolated field to fly away at…<p>

And Dinah followed nervously as Ollie dragged Roy and Artemis-by their hair-to his car. "Ollie-"

"Never in my life did I think I would ever be so angry with you," he hissed at his protégés. "I have never thought you two could have been so careless, so…foolish oh my God if Paula knew she'd have my heart and you two are going to have double training get in the car-"

He opened the car door, pushed them in, and slammed the door shut. Dinah put her hands on his shoulder. "Ollie…I'm sorry, I just thought you needed some entertainment…"

Ollie turned around and held her arms. "Dinah, I do not need entertainment. The only woman I need to entertain me…is you. I can never imagine sharing intimacy with anyone except you."

Dinah smiled and blushed. "I liked what you said."

Ollie smiled and the two kissed and embraced. He pounded his fist against the back window-where Roy and Artemis were howling over the nights events-and did not acknowledge the others who honked goodbye.

However, what they were not aware of was that in every car, each couple shared the same thing-an awkward glance, eye contact, and then uncontrollable laughter before their own wild parties at home.

It really was a night to remember.

* * *

><p>On June 13, Artemis was watching Ollie and Dinah, Mera and Arthur, Hal and Carol, the Hawks, Barry and Iris, Clark and Lois, Roy and Kendra, even an awkward Bruce and Diana slow-dance to 'Right Here Waiting' lovingly until Conner sat right across from her and asked: "Did me taking Roy to Cadmus have something to do with why M'gann and I can't go out next Friday?"<p>

Artemis did not answer but she stood up and agreed to slow-dance with little Billy.

That night, Roy asked Artemis to walk outside with him. Kendra watched suspiciously but laughed loudly when Roy threw his arm around Artemis and pushed her into the outdoor pond. Artemis grabbed his ankle, pulled him in, and they spent half an hour ruining their bridesmaid's and groomsmen's tux.

* * *

><p>That night, Barry was watching the news when, "Hey, Barry…Darling Nikki is ready for fun…"<p>

Barry turned off the TV and smiled at his wife, wearing a pink braided wig and black corset, climbed into bed and crawled over to him. "Let's get this party started, honey."

* * *

><p>This is based off my parents' bachelorette parties. My father had a simple party with friends at my grandmother's house, and my mother and her friends ate out. I just thought of something to play around with while planning out the driving one.

Eight reviews, please?

Secret: Here's why I don't like the five year gap-it means not only do we have to keep track of the alien invasion, but we also have to use the subplots to figure out which characters survived, died, moved on, retired, or died…in just twenty episodes!

Up next: To-Do list

UPDATE: OMG. They found the real Roy! I cannot wait until Saturday to see if they show what happens to him before the hiatus! And Impulse makes an appearance! Raise hands if you loved his appearance and both hands if you smiled when he leaned to Iris' abdomen and said 'Hi, Dad! Hi, Aunt Dawn!'

UPDATE 2: I'm sorry about the chapter 19 that never happened! I thought I had added my next chapter (based off a humorous online To-Do list) onto my document manager, but I accidentally used THIS chapter! Sorry.

Oh yeah, I'm also writing a school dance one.


	19. Chapter 19

Giggles. This is based off a To-Do list one of my good friends gave me recently. It involves small dares and stunts that seem horribly realistic. Its full name is 'Life's To Do List.' I just kept laughing, so I decided to make Roy and Artemis go through this.

Yeah, I'm a nut for jumping from comedy to tragedy, but I hope you find this enjoyable.

On the original list, I skipped about two because I did not know how to do them.

On with the show!

P.S. If you didn't know, Isabelle is Artemis' daughter from the comics (dad is Icicle Jr.). I think it would be nice for Lian to have a biological cousin.

* * *

><p>"Mommy," little Isabelle said gripping her mother's pant leg. "Lee-Lee's daddy is saying something about lemons, parrots, horsies, pudding, teaching, and stuff. What does he mean?"<p>

Artemis kissed her daughter's head and walked her to the living room, where Roy and Lian were laughing over something he was saying while Arty's dog Nelson licked her face. "What are you saying, Uncle Woy?" Isabelle squeaked cuddling her small body against her cousin's.

Roy sighed and recalled a To-Do list he tried to fulfill years ago.

**1. Wear shirt that says 'Life'...**

Megan was confused when Artemis asked for all the lemons in the cave. Then again, she was surprised to see Artemis and Roy, both wearing T-shirts saying 'Life', standing on two different street corners handing out lemons to strangers.

(What do you do exactly when life gives you lemons?)

**2. Hire two private investigators...**

Artemis and Roy watched from the glass window as two private investigators sat at a table in the investigation room, struggling to and suspiciously trying to get to know each other.

(Later, Batman confronted them and said, "Private investigation is a job, not a joke.")

**3. Go into a crowded elevator... **

When Roy left his office, he walked into the crowded elevator, he put on a straight face and said (trying not to laugh) "I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here."

(Needless to say, the people were confused and scared, and Ollie laid him off for two weeks)

**4. Eat in public...**

Everybody in the bakery walked out…horrified, disgusted, and sick after watching Artemis and Roy sit at a table, holding a large mayo jar each, and _eat the entire jar of mayo in public… _

(It was vanilla pudding)

**5. Become a teacher**

The students at Gotham Academy were confused-the substitute, Mr. Harper, made a test…but were all of the answers 'C' or something?

(Artemis was the only one who knew the truth. Roy gave her an 'A' as a result)

**6. When someone is about to sneeze**

Roy laughed so hard when Artemis told him about her task-when she was at the store, somebody sneezed…but not before she yelled "PIKA, PIKAAAA!"

(A little boy screamed, "Hey! You're not a Pokemon!")

**7. Run into a store...**

Roy watched from his car as Artemis ran into a store and asked, "What year is it?"

"2012," a customer said.

"It worked!" the girl yelled, running out cheering. By the time bystanders walked out, she had disappeared.

(From then on, she had to wear a disguise to enter the store again. Little Isabelle never found out why)

**8. Buy a horse...**

Ollie and Dinah were perplexed, but Artemis and Roy secretly laughed when Lian, who was participating in the official Star City Youth Horse race, entered with the horse Ollie bought for her birthday…wasn't her name 'Willow Grace' instead of 'Oscar Takes the Lead'?

(Artemis paid her a hundred dollars to briefly change the horse's name)

**9. Invite someone into your office...**

Ollie's new assistant, William, walked slowly into Roy's office after the redhead invited the blond for a small coffee. The vice industrialist sat down…and swallowed when Roy turned around in his office chair away from the fireplace and said, "I've been expecting you…"

(William's face lost color, and Ollie gave him five hundred dollars as an apology)

**10. Speak in third person**

"Roy," Artemis yelled, "are you-"

"His name's not Roy, Aunt Artemis," her little niece said. "He changed his name to Simon."

"Simon says hello, Artemis," Roy said walking down the staircase. He gave her a humored grin.

(He stopped the stunt only when they ran into his daughter's principal and the two began a conversation about the girl's academic excellence)

**11. Buy a parrot**

Lian looked at the curious parrot her father left for her on the table. "Hi, Mr. Parrot…"

"Help!" squawked the parrot. "I've been turned into a parrot!"

(It was the cruelest thing for her aunt and father to laugh as Lian burst into tears and yelled, "Daddy! Daddy! You can't be a parrot!")

("I can't believe you taught him to say that," Roy whispered)

**12. Follow joggers around...**

Wally and Barry were participating in the Keystone City marathon…they won, but only because they did not hold back and watch Roy and Artemis drive a car behind them blasting the song 'Eye of the Tiger'…the other runners did.

(Iris did not know, but they decided it was best to hide it from her)

* * *

><p>Lian's face was red when she realized what the parrot 'meant' and why she was tricked into renaming the horse, but Isabelle laughed and laughed until she fell off the couch, pounding her tiny feet against the carpet and shrieking until her mother lectured her on uncontrollable laughter.<p>

Later that night, Lian held her hand over Isabelle's mouth while Artemis and Roy shared coffee...and Artemis shrieked when she saw a sudden yellow spot on the carpet where Nelson usually slept.

(It was a carton of apple juice).

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know-short, slow, but kind of funny.<p>

Nelson was the dog Wally and Arty kept. I remember reading the 'name' in another story, but I forget which one. Also, I thought of an additional prank the daughters could enjoy and repost it...on Roy's first Father's Day! How awesome would it be to show his first Father's Day in an episode?

Nine reviews, please? I'm not asking this to be pushy, but reviews keep me going and more inspired.

Secret: Here's why I want Mia to appear on the show-children who have HIV need heroes more than those who don't, and they should learn that regardless you can still do great things with your life.


	20. Chapter 20

Previously...

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, I know...I hate author's notes as well. However, I will delete this after I have about five answers...and I have a little bit of a crisis. So yeah, I'm jumping back and forth from my mother's house to my father's house and it's been so complicated I had to lose my mind and plans. Now I'm stuck...<em>

_Below, I have a few story ideas I came up with from my poll (which I'm going to replace with a new one) and just thought of but am still considering:_

_1. Artemis tries to 'get even' after her mother shows Roy baby pictures_

_2. He takes care of her when she is pregnant and her husband is in jail_

_3. He substitutes for her ill teacher_

_4. They dress up as GA and BC for a costume party_

_5. Undercover date_

_6. First day of school (kindergarten and second-grade age)_

_7. He visits and helps her when her mother is in the hospital after a deadly attack_

_8. He goes to a school dance with her when her original date leaves her_

_9. Finale rewrite: Artemis saves Roy from Cadmus_

_10. _New one: At an all-boys sleepover, a game of Male Truth or Dare, Roy is dared to confess his true feelings to (a secretly eavesdropping) Arty__

_Please vote for which ever one you would like. I'm mentally stuck, emotionally drained (sucks to be a Cancer for a zodiac sign), and stumped. If you help, I would greatly appreciate it._

_With love, Bluebird722._

Out of the options I have, I found the winner!

And I could never have gone this far without my amazing readers!

Update: So I deleted an unnecessary scene (what's wrong with me?) and I hope you prefer the newer version. It grows better, and I'm planning the male sleepover one.

* * *

><p>"Artemis?" Paula wheeled behind her daughter nervously, noting her daughter's red face and watering eyes . "Is everything…"<p>

"Fine, Mom, I just…need a nap." She dropped her backpack and walked to her room.

"But aren't you going to the-"

"Not in the mood." She slammed her door shut and collapsed on her bed, face buried in the pillow. Her eyes wandered to the side on her sister's bed-a gorgeous, spaghetti-strapped emerald dress with black heels and matching makeup.

Todd Thomas. Artemis knew her English partner for so long, but it was so surprising when he asked her to the Spring Fling. It was an underclassmen version of prom, but Artemis agreed to go-especially since she would consider it a 'date' or just fun.

All of that crumbled at school. He waited for her at her locker, and said she had to go alone-he already promised to bring another girl, Phoebe, to Fling. She wondered how she could even go through the day like that!

Suddenly her phone rang. Artemis picked it up and saw it was a call from her mentor. "What?" she croaked trying to keep normal, neutral.

"Hey, Dinah and I want to come over and see you in your dress. Hope you don't mind-"

"I'm not going," she interrupted.

"Artemis?" he asked. "Did…did he dump you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Save your night, Ollie. Don't…"

Before Ollie could say anything, she hung up and bit her pillow.

Ten minutes later, Paula opened the knocking door-and was surprised to see a young, attractive redhead in a tuxedo and sunglasses smiling at her. "Hi," he said casually. Paula's eyes widen.

"Mom?" asked Artemis walking out of her room. "Who is…"

Roy smiled at her. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"What are you doing here?" she asked oblivious of her mother's confusion. "How did you-"

Her predecessor shrugged. "Zeta-beams? Endless wardrobe of clothes? Well, a little birdie told me that you were free this evening, but…you have a dance-"

"Not going," Artemis sighed. Paula sucked her lips into her mouth.

The older archer arched an eyebrow. "Um, I don't think so..."

Artemis' eyes widen. "I'm not going I-"

"Don't say that," Dinah said walking in and taking the girl's arm. Ollie and Roy followed her into the apartment room while the women entered Arty's bedroom. "You are going to that dance and proving no loser will ruin your night-"

"He's not a loser," Artemis mumbled, "He's the class Treasurer…"

"No, no," Dinah said closing the bedroom door. "You deserve to have fun. And I guarantee you, Roy will make your night a magical night to remember!"

"Thanks, fairy godmother," Artemis sighed as Dinah smoothed out the dress and helped prepare the youngest archer.

In the main room, Paula rubbed her forehead and sipped hot tea with the other men…awkwardly…

"I'm confused," she said. "The last day to purchase tickets was last week…and if you didn't present an ID for an outside guest, you were not allowed to go."

Roy shook his head. "Don't worry, ma'am, we have someone taking care of that."

Although he was not old enough to go (by underclassmen, they mean fourteen and up) Dick Grayson hacked the ID and attendance record for the dance a few minutes before.

"Oh," Paula said. "That little boy…"

She and the men waited for half an hour until Dinah walked out dragging an embarrassed Artemis…looking gorgeous in green with black heels, makeup, and her hair twisted into a French bun.

Paula gasped and covered her mouth. "Artemis…you look beautiful…"

Her daughter grinned. "Thanks, Mom."

Roy stood up, cleared his throat nervously, and reached into his pocket. "Here-this is something you forgot…"

He unwrapped the paper and in his hand was a wristband with a pink rose glued to white lace. Artemis stared wide-eyed as he slid it over her wrist and chuckled. "You like it?"

Before she could respond she blinked at a sudden flash. Ollie pulled the camera away and grinned. "Hey-can't go anywhere without pictures."

He and the women took out cell phones and cameras for at least fifty poses until Artemis checked her watch. "Oh, we have to go to the parade…"

"What for?" asked Ollie.

"Requirement," she said simply. "Don't show, don't go."

Her mother kissed her cheek and shook Roy's hand. "You look beautiful, Arty," Dinah sighed. "Hurry! You can't be late!"

Ollie tapped Roy on the shoulder as he hugged his younger protégé, breath-taken with her outstanding beauty. "Remember the rules-don't wreck the car-"

"You forgot about the limo," Roy sighed. Paula gaped and Artemis was…frozen in excitement. "And you mixed the rules up."

"A limo?" Artemis gasped. Roy wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her out hoping to outrun Ollie's Three Golden Rules of Dating.

"Don't knock her up-"

"OLLIE!"

"-and…oh wait, yeah, you do have to bring her here."

Roy's face sank and Artemis giggled. Dinah sighed and Paula looked away.

"Have fun!" the blond archer cheered. As soon as he closed the door, he whipped out a deck of cards. "To pass the time?" he asked Paula.

* * *

><p>Artemis and Roy sat in the limo shaking. "Wow, Roy…I've never been in an actual limo before…"<p>

"My idea," he said proudly reaching into the cooler. "Chocolates?"

Artemis snatched the bag of Dove dark chocolate from his hand and ripped the bag open. Roy tried to smile as she unwrapped, bit into, chewed, unwrapped, bit into, chewed, over and over again.

"So…was it your idea to go with me?" she asked still chewing.

Roy nodded and pulled out a soda. "Yep. Conner and Megan are on a date, Kaldur's in Atlantis, and Wally has his own sophomore prom. I just figured, 'why not me?"

"Where's Rob?" she asked.

Roy shrugged. "I…don't know. He said he had patrolling…or….something."

By the time they reached the school, hiding the limo secretly to surprise others, Artemis showed Roy the way to the backstage and pointed where the men went and where she was meeting Bette. "You're supposed to show on stage to present yourself, or else you can't go," she explained. He understood.

"See you out there," she said waving nervously.

Roy stood in line watching the front line go smaller and smaller until a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around to a boy with shiny hair and wide blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Roy," he said. "I'm with-you know Artemis?"

"Yep-Geometry classmate. Name's Jason. Todd."

Roy shook his hand and walked up on stage when they called for him and Artemis. Most people gave mixed expressions-some confused (who was Roy?), some stunned with Arty's beauty, and stunned with how SMOKING HOT Roy was!

Artemis introduced him to Bette, who was in a strapless orange mesh dress (the girl's face flushed and her speech was in small stutters) before Jason came, wrapped his arm around Bette, and Artemis invited them to ride in the limo with them. Bette gave a small squeal and Jason looked as if it was Christmas morning.

On the ride, while Bette cooed over how wonderful the ride was, Artemis thanked Roy, and he kissed the back of her hand. Artemis and Bette later opened the roof of the limo and cheered at bystanders and other drivers. Roy leaned back and smiled until they came back down and laughed so hard.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the Holiday Inn and watched through the windows-every person was gaping at the limo in shock. The driver opened the door, Jason and Roy walked out, and both took their ladies by the hand, bystanders whispering. Was that really poor girl Artemis? How did poor boy Jason's family afford a limo? And who was that sexy redhead?<p>

Bette and Jason walked away to talk to friends while the archers walked forward to the camera and the photographer snapped their photograph and smiled. Artemis gripped Roy's hand as they stepped through the door.

It was supposed to be mostly a non-senior dance, but freshmen, sophmores, juniors, and even some seniors moved around, dancing, laughing, eating, sharing punch-everything. "Whoa," Roy whispered. "At least I'm not the only one old enough to be a senior here."

Artemis laughed and they walked down the steps where other women stared at him and threw Artemis nasty looks. Roy held her tighter and whispered, "Don't worry. Just give them a confused expression."

His 'cousin' nodded and both walked to the punch bowl, where he poured her a glass and watched her sip it. "Yum, you'd like it. It's tropical."

"My favorite," he said simply gulping down his glass. Her eyes widen but then a familiar tune strung out.

"I love this song," she gasped. "You like it? It's 'Call Me Maybe' by-"

"One of my girlfriend's favorite workout songs," he laughed. The girl across from him didn't mind him talking about Kendra. "Come on."

"Wh-what-" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor, with only five other couples. "Roy, I can't dance-"

"You ever see _Titanic_?" he asked. Artemis nodded. "Just think of the third-class dance scene, and try to remember of how much fun they had."

Artemis sighed and looked down at the ground. "But what if I step on your feet-"

"Dinah still steps on Ollie's, so you have nothing to worry about." His grin made her melt. As she predicted, she stepped on him a few times, but he would step on hers…by accident?

Artemis did not realize how much fun she was having until she laughed and Roy swung her under his arm. Roy smiled as well, glad he knew he was making her night.

The archers danced to about ten more songs-"Too Close" by Alex Clare, "So Contagious" by Acceptance, "Kiss Me Slowly" and "The Mess I Made" and "Blame It On Me" by Parachute, "Call It Off" by Tegan and Sara, "Longshot" by Kelly Clarkson, "Turn It Off" by Paramore, "Complicated" by Your Favorite Martian ("When I first heard of this song, I thought the Martians were secretly singers and had stage-names," Roy whispered, which made Artemis laugh), and "Get It Right," by Lydia. Then Carly Rae sang again.

Eventually, Carly Rae took a break…and soft piano playing took over. Artemis frowned. "What song is this?" she asked while everyone else had a look of confusion but danced regardless.

Roy listened until his eyes snapped wider. "It's called 'If Only' from that musical _Batman: __Mayhem of the Music Meister! _It's supposed to be Canary and Arrow singing._" _

Artemis's mouth dropped. "Do they know-"

"Let's dance," Roy interrupted pressing his finger against her lips.

"_Look at him, save the day…"_

Artemis giggled at such amusement. "You like it?" he asked. "Even Dinah wanted to take singing lessons to prove Canary can sing like that." She closed her eyes and tried to picture Dinah-the woman who could easily kick Conner's ass in a heartbeat-singing.

Eventually, the female singer's voice began to tone down…until a soft male voice unlike the original popped up to the female. Roy smiled at her expression and put his hand on her lower back…and hers sank into his neck. ". Actually, the guy singing the first version is the villain, but soon..."

Dinah sang a different version of the song, but Artemis gaped at a different male voice.

_"How you sing, sweet as day...__I could take you...away..."_

"Even in musicals, they get their love right," he whispered.

Artemis leaned against his collarbone and sighed at how cute the song was. His fingertips tapped softly on her lower back to the piano tunes. If only she could _love me..._

_"If only he/If only she could love me...(3x)...like we love...fighting villainy..."_

When the song ended, Artemis sighed and made eye contact with Roy as Jewel sang out softly. "Thank you again, Roy…"

Her voice broke off and Roy noticed the color draining from her face. "Artemis, what-"

She pulled him away until they were at a corner of the ballroom. "I…I just saw Todd Thomas. He's the guy who dumped me-"

Roy shushed her and turned his head. A tall, tanned Latino was stomping toward them, red in the face, eyes screaming endless years of suffering. Roy tapped her shoulder and gently pushed her. "Go. I'll handle him."

Artemis did not fight back-she hurried to the ladies room. Unfortunately, she forgot about the stupid tall heels that decreased her speed. Artemis still tried to hurry to the bathroom, but it was too late-Todd grabbed her arm.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, blondie?" he spat angrily. "Just show up here with some tall stranger to make me jealous and to put you on the spotlight for the night, huh, Crock?"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah right," she snapped. "I brought him over because-"

"Because you like getting in trouble with school rules and policy, huh, Artemis?" he interrupted. He pushed her away. "Such a loser-you try to get back at me!"

Todd threw her one evil look before stomping away. Artemis noticed Phoebe, in a shoulder-less mesh dress, was watching nervously, threw her a plain look, and hurried to her date. It was fifteen minutes later before two people noticed.

"You okay?" Bette asked as she and Roy found her still standing by the bathroom, frozen.

Artemis shook her head. "No, not really," she sighed. The archer explained the story and what he said. "I'm trying to stay strong, but…he reminds me of my father…"

Bette knew Artemis had a difficult relationship with her father, so she did not ask for more. Roy, on the other hand, cleared her throat. "Well, I have something to ask...where do you vote for the King and Queen?"

"They already voted in school," Bette hiccuped. "We already know who won, as that little math rut-the rich freshman-somehow found out and told random people..."

"Ah, Dick...I personally know him, his dad works with my dad," Roy explained hastily when her eyebrows shot up. Bette watched anxiously as he walked past the DJ and pulled out a cell phone.

Artemis noticed his wide smile and nod and the way his lips moved. He also went up to the DJ and handed him some form of paper-no, Artemis noticed there were two pieces of paper.

When Roy came walking down, the Beastie Boys were jamming in eardrums and Artemis took his hands. "What did you do?" she asked.

Roy shrugged. "What? I paid him twenty dollars to play this song..."

She knew he was lying, but she hoped that he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly the music stopped. The principal was on stage and announced some dreadful news-the voting ballots for the King and Queen were gone. Somebody had stolen them, and they had to revote for the King and Queen.

People everywhere moaned and hurried over to the refreshment stand to pick up napkins and the DJ handed everyone black markers-they wrote on the napkins hastily and whispered in hushed voices, how could this have happened? Roy, however, already knew who the winner was going to be...He could picture some little raven-haired boy on a rooftop creating havoc.

The principal took the napkins and handed them over to the DJ, who stated that he was good at math and could tally up the nominees and read them aloud. In the meantime, he played a slow-dance song while he counted-and checked the crisp piece of paper in his pocket.

_"And now, the moment you've been waiting for…the Spring Fling King and Queen!"_

Roy bit his lip and the girls gasped when the DJ held up the sheet of paper. "The Spring Fling Queen is…Mary Elizabeth Kane!"

"Whoa," Artemis mouthed. Bette's jaw fell in weeping honor. She walked forward and accepted the tiara. Jason clapped and he and Artemis exchanged smiles.

"And the Spring Fling King is…the sexy redhead guest?"

Artemis almost yelped and Roy grinned in excitement as he walked to Bette to receive the 'crown.' Artemis clapped, and Jason didn't even look jealous-Todd did.

"Oh my God..." Jason whispered. "I found out-don't tell anyone, but he paid the DJ to read aloud his and Bette's names!"

She frowned at her 'date.' "Hey, how come you didn't have me win?" she pouted.

"They would have grown suspicious, so I decided to let your friend triumph over that slut," he whispered in her ear. Jason cracked in laughter.

As Bette and Roy danced, Artemis and Jason danced while discussing what to do after the dance. "I have to go home," he said. "My stepmother is ill…and my father's at a meeting."

Artemis nodded and looked around…her mind freezing when she saw Phoebe's angry expression. In a moment, she knew what would happen-she would claim that whatever happened was no accident and that it was all just a plot.

"Bette," Jason whispered. The blond looked at him. "She's here."

Phoebe did not even look at Todd-she pouted and stomped to the elected couple. Artemis and Jason watched as she hastened her pace to Bette, but then Todd grabbed her arm. She spoke angrily to him and walked away. Todd watched stunned as Phoebe walked to Bette and Roy…but the redhead was faster. He pulled Bette to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey, everybody! Who's having a good time?"

The ballroom roared, and the couple flinched. Roy reached to the DJ's cooler and removed a bottle of Pepsi. "How many of you have expensive, irreplaceable clothing?"

Several hands rose, but Artemis realized Bette was playing the beginning of 'We Are Young' at a small level. Jason bit his lip. She was too focused on Bette taking the bottle from Roy's hand and setting it down…and rolling it round on the ground under her dress. Her heart pounded, Phoebe frowned, Todd reached for her-

"_TONIGHT…WE ARE YOUNG…"_

Artemis gasped and others screamed as Bette kicked up the bottle and she and Roy twisted the bottle open and Pepsi exploded everywhere. People shrieked and laughed as they were hit, and Bette tossed the bottle to the crowd, people catching it, throwing it around, and squirting each other. Teachers stared wide-eyed as the dance continued…and the couple rejoined their friends. Jason shook his head as a howling Bette hugged him, and Artemis laughed as she and Roy embraced. "Oh wow…this night turned out better than I expected!"

Phoebe screamed and wept at the state of her gown, and Todd stepped away quickly.

Two hours later, the room still smelled of Pepsi and was sticky and hot, but it was all worth it by the time the archers and their friends left in the limo, laughing about the night and sharing their own Pepsis and throwing chocolates in the air.

When Jason and Bette left, Artemis held Roy's hands. "Thank you, Roy…I've never felt so elated."

Out of shock, the archers embraced in a cousinly hug. Then Artemis pulled back...and they could not taste anything but mouth-to-mouth Pepsi, out of love, affection, gratitude.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the driver dropped them off and drove away. The two walked up the steps and stopped at her door. "I had a really great time, Roy," Artemis said at the door. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun."<p>

Roy shrugged. "It's my pleasure to let you have fun."

Artemis smiled and knocked. "Mom? We're home. Mom?"

She and Roy exchanged nervous looks while fishing out the key and unlocking the door…to a sight they never thought was possible.

Paula was sleeping on the table, her head lying in her folded arms. On the couch, Dinah was curled to Ollie's arm, wrapped in a blanket, her arms around his waist. Cards were scattered around the table and floor, with glasses of wine and chips and dip surrounding the glasses and apparently abandoned tea pot.

The younger archers removed their shoes and Roy showered while Artemis looked through her more, uh, 'masculine' clothes and laid out sweatpants, sleep shorts, and thick socks while laying out her pajamas.

After she showered, Roy crawled into her sister's bed and Artemis turned off the lights…

"Hey, did you or your sister ever get nightmares just by looking at that poster of the cat?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Arrow Family and Paula were having breakfast when the doorbell rang. Artemis greeted Bette and called Roy over. "Uh, I'm still in sleep-clothes," he called out.<p>

"No, no, no," Bette urged. "Come on, they're going to take our picture!"

"Who are they?" asked Paula.

"Photographers for the paper," Bette said. Roy sighed, stood up, and walked to the door. Bette giggled and Artemis noticed how she was in a business outfit.

Bette and Roy had their pictures taken with the crowns and Bette spoke to Artemis in private. "Oh, Todd came to my house. He said Phoebe felt funny that the newcomer won so quickly, so she thought something happened...but when they asked the DJ, he said that 'the sexy redhead' was the actual winner, no questions asked." Then she looked over her friend's head and frowned. "I'm surprised you were not nominated."

"Poor girl," Arty sighed. "But the night was all worth it."

Roy wrapped his arms around her ribs and pulled her in for a kiss.

Bette moaned in envy.

From that day on, Artemis's respect for Roy never fell. And Todd never spoke to her outside of class again.

* * *

><p>The name Todd Thomas is a combination of some of Artemis' creators.<p>

I want to thank artemisred arrow 4ever for the inspiration.

Nine reviews, please? Next up is a recent idea-the all male's sleepover with Arty spying via computer. Think purple hair, toe-sucking, thongs, etc.

Secret: 'Targets' is what I think would be my favorite episode.


	21. Chapter 21

OMG, I'm so sorry, the costume party was supposed to be after this, not this chapter! Anyway, hope you can review for both.

Wow...'Satisfaction' just blew me away! I loved it!

'Darkest' was sad, because in my opinion Artemis had to blow up the first place she felt happy and at 'home.'

'Before the Dawn' (online)...oh God, Megan, oh God, Kaldur...what will this season lead us to?

And yes, I am continuing this because I want to and I enjoy it. After this, we might have a costume fic.

* * *

><p>Artemis initially wanted to hit her mentor for this, but now she wanted to thank him.<p>

She forgot how this started-was this a birthday?-but somehow Roy was spending the night at the Queen estate, and Dick, Wally, Conner and Kaldur ended up joining him for a 'male sleepover' (that crept the younger archer out, for when she would sneak-watch movies her parents refused to let her watch, they had graphic scenes). Dinah was nervous about this 'situation.' (was Wally eating too much? Would Conner be all right? Did Kal have enough water?) As a result, Ollie hired Arty to post security cameras in Roy's room before he came so she could spy on the boys while the happy couple went on a 'hot date.'

Megan took Z and Raquel to the Happy Harbor football game to watch her and the Bumblebees cheer, so Artemis brought her cell phone with her to keep herself from loneliness (and would text Bette for help with the history homework). None of the boys knew Artemis was in the estate, which made the job easier.

Never could she picture her own leader in such a wild state. And the boys even more immature.

For now, the boys were chugging coleslaw into Wally's mouth.

"Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid-" Conner and Dick cheered and pounded on Roy's bed while the fish boy and archer pushed the cabbage and vegetables into Wally's overstuffed mouth, making it more difficult to chew. His face was growing redder until his mouth was left open.

"Aw, gross!" Dick laughed turning away. Conner laughed and covered his eyes while Kaldur held his 'hand' over the speedster's separated lips as the hero's nephew struggled to chew.

"'old on-"

The boys groaned as Wally dashed to the bathroom and expelled the contents in the toilet. "Sick, dude!" his best friend (and secret lover?) cried.

"I wonder if your uncle ever dared to do such a thing-"

"Wally, you're supposed to CHEW AND SWALLOW IT-"

Conner was laughing too hard.

"So now that Wally failed, how about a little"- Dick pulled out an empty Coca Cola bottle-"spin the bottle? Yes, it's a girl's game, but-"

Conner groaned. "No-the G-gnomes actually filled me with how that game can go wrong."

Roy grunted and shook his head. "Well, you don't know because you've never experienced it."

In the spare bedroom, with teen magazines and a closed history book, Artemis was eating chips and watching the sleepover on Ollie's computer (with her and Roy as the background).

Wally took the glass, spun the bottle and it pointed in Kaldur's direction. "Kaldur….hum…Truth or dare?" he asked carefully.

Artemis stopped chewing to watch the boys take on a girl's game.

"Um, what does it mean by 'dare'?"

Wally muffled a laugh, Roy tightened his jaw, and Artemis swallowed.

"Well, give it a try." Wally grinned innocently.

"Okay…Dare?"

"Not a wise move, my leader," Artemis mumbled chewing on a Dorito.

Wally smirked, and Kaldur knew he made the wrong move.

"Okay…not a word goes to Arthur….go into the kitchen, open the freezer, and eat an entire piece of fish!" Wally laughed, but Roy blinked.

"He told me before that they do eat fish, and it's like how we Earthlings eat cow and pigs."

Wally reached for his sports bag-a yellow color with red WW-and pulled out a small box. About an hour later, the leader stepped out with his hair painted a deep purple. Artemis gasped and chuckled quietly-the Sea King would not sleep for a week!

The next victim was Wally.

"Wally? Truth or dare?" asked Dick.

Wally cracked his knuckles confidently. "I can take on a dare."

Dick whispered something to Conner, who gasped but later grinned. "Your dare is to suck Supey's toes!"

Artemis choked as Conner removed his white socks and wiggled his toes in Wally's face. The speedster sighed and-

Artemis looked away and moaned. "And you wonder why I call you Kid Gross," she muttered. It was literally an hour until Wally vomited and gagged

"My turn!" Roy reached forward and spun the bottle until it landed in front of Conner.

The clones eyed each other until Roy sighed. "So, Super-buddy…truth or dare?" he asked casually folding his arms under his chin.

Conner bit his lip. "Dare?"

Roy licked his lower lip and stared at the ceiling. "Hum…I'll be right back."

He stood up and opened the door-

Artemis gasped and shifted the hall camera to follow the redhead, walking into the happy couple's humongous, expensive room. He opened a drawer under a shelf covered in makeup, curling iron, and lace bra. He picked something up, hid it in his fist, and walked back to the room.

"Okay, Supey…I want you to go into the bathroom, and come out…wearing this." He slid the object into the boy's hand and slid the strong fingers closed. "It's by far the sexiest thing in Canary's closet, but you have to remember that this is a dare, and you cannot back out."

The Boy of Steel's eyes widen, but the redhead smiled reassuringly and pushed him gently into the bathroom, closed the door, and sat down trying not to laugh.

Artemis realized there was no camera in the bathrooms, so she pulled out the computer camera to prepare a picture-perhaps email it to meganlovesconner at

The door opened and Conner stepped out-Artemis bit her fist to keep from screaming at the Blue Boy Scout's clone in nothing but a too-small pale pink bikini thong.

Kaldur stuck his tongue out in horror, Dick moaned and laughed at the same time, and Wally shrieked and thumped Roy on the back. "Oh my God, that was the best dare EVER!"

Conner tried to look angry, but he looked more embarrassed and teary. He sat down on the bed and Wally tugged away Roy's pillow that Conner tried to cover himself with.

Conner spun the bottle and it landed to Dick. "Rob…truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dick said proudly.

Conner grinned. "So…between Bats, your friend Barbara, right? Bats, Barbara, and Zatanna, you have to have sex with one, kill one, marry one, go!"

Wally slammed his hands over his ears and Roy fell on his back laughing. The water boy shook his head, and Dick's face flushed. "Uh, well, um…"

Conner actually smiled. "Feeling the ast-"

"All right, all right, I'll take a dare!" Dick cried out desperately.

Conner pulled out a cell phone and flipped the top cover open. "Your dare is…you have to call Z and sing 'Because You Live' and 'Shake' by Jesse McCartney!"

Wally gasped in an amused and excited manner and Kaldur grinned.

Dick watched as Conner punched in the young magician's number and handed him the cell phone. The raven-haired boy swallowed and tapped his foot. "Z? Oh, hi, it's Rob…oh, okay, you can walk away from the noise…" His face was growing red until thirty seconds later. "Okay, you're in the parking lot…okay, well. I just…"

Artemis had set up the computer's video camera and Dick wonderfully sang the songs to a smooth beat. The boys bit down on pillows and the blanket until Dick greeted her goodbye and hung up.

The orphan watched as the others exploded into laughter for twenty minutes. Then Kaldur spun the bottle until it pointed to Roy.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked calmly.

Roy's mouth was about to indicate 'truth,' but then Conner nudged him in the ribs.

"Dare," he sighed.

Kaldur tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I dare you…to call Artemis and tell her…how you really feel about her."

Artemis inhaled and looked away, closed her eyes, and asked herself if he was really going to do so.

Dick and Wally had gaped mouths and Conner snickered and handed him the red cell phone with the scarlet arrowhead. "Do it."

Roy flipped through the contact list until he pressed the green phone and held it to his ear.

Unfortunately, super-sound could also pick up dull vibrations.

To Artemis, she shuffled through her bag and pulled out the cell phone.

On the computer screen, it showed Conner guiding Roy down the hallway and into the spare bedroom.

"Hello?" asked the blond archer. Her heart was pounding so hard she never noticed the boys opening her door and stepping in. it was only when he said hello closely that she felt his presence-the boys were spying from his open door.

The Vietnamese eyes flickered to her side and she saw her fellow archer smiling at her. "Oh, Roy, uh, hi…"

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Why aren't you at your mother's?"

"Women Cards night," she said honestly. "Needed a place to study…what are you doing here?"

"Men's sleepover?" he suggested. Artemis set the computer on the floor and grinned uneasily as Roy sat down _on the bed…_

"Listen, um, let me ask you…what do you truly think of me? Like, do you hate me, or…"

"I quit hating you after the circus," she said. "And I have to admit, you and Conner in those little vests that monkeys wear was worth it!"

"Wait…monkeys wear those?" Conner asked Dick, who nodded in the room.

"Well, after the circus, I…" Roy sighed and stared at her heating cheek. "I…"

"Yes?" Artemis asked biting her inner cheek.

Roy reached behind her head and kissed her.

Had her lips not been pressed against his sweet ones, she would have gasped, but she embraced his neck, his arms snaked around her waist, and her olive fingers raked through his silky, baby-soft hair.

It might have been three hours, kissing and nose-breathing, but the archers reluctantly parted.

"Wow…Roy…you…you truly do-"

"When I first saw you, I was suspicious of you, but denied I was feeling for you…And when I found out you were not the traitor-"

He paused when her hands were on his chest.

"Go on…"

"That's why I was always rough and mean w-with you-"

Her kiss was so aggressive they fell off the bed and onto his back. Dick snickered as the kissing grew heavier, hotter, and faster. She instinctively slid her hands under his shirt, his hands in her hair, and she felt her body temperature increase.

Having set up a video camera on the kissers, Dick smiled at the other boys. "Celebrate with a beer in the liquor isle?"

Their tip-toes were supposed to be quiet, but-

"EWE, CONNER, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?"

His face flushed and he struggled to cover himself properly (a few hours later, Megan would have a pre-Martian 'heart attack' when she opened her email account).

Halfway through their kissing, Roy gently pushed his successor away. "Um…are…are you f-free tom-tomorrow night?" he panted as she rubbed his sternum.

"Yes," she said pushing back in for a kiss.

Even still, by the time the boys had fallen asleep on the couch, the two were making out until-

"WATER BOY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"SUPERBOY! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY UNDERWEAR!"

"WHERE ARE MY PROTEGES!?"

* * *

><p>Sorry if I grossed anyone out with this, but I laughed. I'm probably going to retire my 'Jesse McCartney voices Robin' fascination soon, but it's still cute to pick on it.<p>

Before I forget, is anyone sensitive to school shootings? Recently I had to help my brother research the impact that the Columbine shooting had from that day to today in America when I thought of a school shooting at, say, Star City University, and the younger archer is so uptight and scared for her 'brother's life. She refuses to even leave the hospital until she sees him again.

If anyone does not like the idea of school shootings in media, please let me know because I don't want to upset/anger someone over a small bit of fanfiction.

Let me know if you're also interested in my Cadmus storyline, for it's one of those fifty-word stories but most are in paragraphs.

Secret: I hate comparing this show to _Teen Titans_-it's like a parent comparing their children.


	22. Chapter 22

Now as some of you may know, I like to spoof the voice actors of the characters, so don't be surprised if a character dresses up in an unexpected way-well, I hope you like Hal and Carol's outfits.

So...here is the costume party, with maybe a touch fic to follow up.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're looking for duo costumes."<p>

It was a warm Monday afternoon, and Roy and Artemis were sitting on Roy's couch, the boy flipping through magazines and the girl, still tired from hours of studying for midterms, researching 'duo' characters and couples. The redhead flung a pillow at her and she huffed.

A few weeks ago, the millionaire industrialists of Wayne and Queen Industries received invitations to a Make-a-Wish costume party to support the sickly children. Queen agreed to go simply to bond with his lover, but Wayne agreed only if he could invite other people as well-if he invited the majority of the League and team, the foundation could raise more money for the unfortunate children.

The requirements-dress up as a fictional character or duo as a famous couple, and do not bring less than ten dollars.

Almost every Leaguer signed up to go, but they could not say whom they planned to dress up as. Ollie and Dinah already knew, but they did not tell the protégés. As a result, Artemis went to Roy's apartment to find costumes.

"I'm doing this because I think if we go together, we can show how well we've gotten along for the past few weeks." Roy did not look up from the magazine. "You know what? Let's go to the mall-they always have great options."

Though they weren't a couple, they secretly agreed it would be a fun way to make fun of Ollie and Dinah's endless love.

At Party Costumes and Gear, Roy and Artemis spent hours searching to no results. First, Artemis suggested a _Twilight _couple. "Nope," Roy said. "Not my idea." He suggested Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, but the closest costume they could find similar to Swan's sailing dress was order-in…and it would take ten days for it to arrive in stores. They tried to find it on eBay, but none in Artemis' size.

"Milk and cookie?" he shrugged. "Peanut butter and jelly?"

Artemis threw him an unhappy look. "Don't be stupid."

It took thirty minutes until the blond called over her 'big brother.'

"Hey, Roy, here's an option-"

Artemis held a tight spandex Spiderman costume. "You as the web-slinger, me as Gwen, his first lover."

Roy took the costume from her hands and grinned. "Let me try it on."

Artemis ran to the ladies dressing room and hopped out looking upper-class New York. Roy hopped out in costume but was struggling to slide the mask on.

"Let me," Artemis said sliding it over his head.

He checked out his appearance and nodded…until he felt tight around the crotch. "Um, I might need a bigger size, since I'm so muscular…"

The blond ran up to a saleslady. "Sorry, that's the only size we have. You could try Hot Topic."

Roy stepped out of the dressing room holding the small bundle. "What else?"

"Ron Weasly and Luna Lovegood? I mean, some people ship them, but-"

"Those robes are about a thousand dollars apiece…and I'm on a budget."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Artemis smiled as she ran a hand down 'Juliet' dresses. "Roymeo and Juliarte…"

The redhead chuckled but shook his head. "Um…Apollo and Artemis?"

"I don't think Apollo was a god of archery…"

"Stan Marsh and his girlfriend Wendy…we can find you a black wig-"

She pointed to a section of the store, which, under the sign WIGS was a 'Sorry, but we are unavailable. Thanks!' sign.

"Maid Marion and Robin Hood?"

"Art, who do you think could play that hero and his lover better than us? I'm thinking somebody who modeled his-"

"Oops, I forgot…oh, I know! The Hawkeyes from the Marvel comic books!"

"We have been out of those costumes since May," the saleslady piped up.

Roy groaned and walked around the store for a while…

That night, as he tried preparing dinner for her before she left to patrol, she dialed up her Martian friend. "Hey, Meg, how are you…wow, cool…I was wondering, did you say a friend dressed up as a hero for Halloween?...Really, okay, I was planning on wearing it to the party, so…do you know if she still has it…Okay, good, thanks, I'll pick it up tomorrow, bye." She hung up and grinned. "I have my costume set up. How about you?"

* * *

><p>The boy grinned as he pulled out the green costume, walked into the bathroom, and hopped out. The blond gasped and nearly screamed in amusement. However, the redhead frowned. 'Ugh," he moaned fidgeting with his sleeves. "How does he even wear this?"<p>

Artemis laughed.

* * *

><p>Five nights later, the team and League agreed to meet at the Cave before leaving. Each person was marveling over another's appearance-most people agreed the prettiest was Arthur and his wife, as Eric (with a black wig) and Ariel from that Disney mermaid movie.<p>

Ollie and Dinah were laughing over their thought son what the other two would dress up as. In fact, they recently met Hal and Carol, who were going to dinner before the party since Carol did not know of the cave. When they met, they were amazed.

Hal and Carol nodded and Carol took Dinah's hand. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Maid Marion and Robin Hood," Ollie explained. "It's my favorite story, and she suggested it."

Carol smiled and she and Dinah pecked cheeks. "What are you two supposed to be?" she asked.

Carol smoothed her white dress and Hal raked his hair back. "Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively," he said. "They're our favorite celebrity couple."

Dick was eating a strawberry when the young magician stepped out still in her casual outwear. He asked her if she was going like that, but Zatanna cleared her throat and looked down at her clothes. "Ekam em ekil nehcterg sreniew," she said and in a purple tornado her jeans, tank, and sneakers succumbed to a short pink skirt, a tight orange top that exposed her lower midriff and navel, and bright high-heels. "I'm Gretchen Weiners, from _Mean Girls,_" she said tossing black her curly locks. "Who are you?"

Dick looked down at his clothing. "Theodore the chipmunk," he whispered. "I've loved that show since childhood."

"So fetch!" Zatanna giggled clapping her hands.

The doors opened and out came Conner and Megan holding hands, Megan in a dark business outfit her hair briefly colored a dark shade, Conner looking like a treasure hunter. "Whoa, guys!" Dick awed. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Elsie Snuffin, from _The West Wing, _of course," Megan smiled. "We studied that show in History, and I couldn't help falling in love with her."

"I'm Nathan Drake, from the video games," Conner said sheepishly. "Walls introduced me to the video games."

Zatanna frowned. "Hey, where is the eating machine?"

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Wally…wearing a brown paper bag over his head. "Wall, what's the matter?" asked Zatanna.

Wally shrugged and hurried to the food table. Dick walked over and touched his shoulder. "Come on, KF, did something happen to your face?"

Wally sighed and removed the paper bag-he attached red circles made of construction paper to his cheeks and was wearing a wig made of red yarn. Oh, and he wore overalls as well.

Dick struggled not to smirk. "Who…who are you supposed to be?" He already knew the others were trying to compose themselves but…

"I thought Meg was going as Raggedy Ann, so I dressed up as Andy."

Suddenly Kaldur, who was actually acting as a security guard, walked up and smiled amusingly-very un-Kaldur like. "Hey, Wally," Kaldur chuckled, "you look almost pretty enough to kiss!"

"Yeah, you want to be my girlfriend?" Dick added in a laughing tone. Wally flushed redder than his hair color and stomped away.

"Wait, Wally, I have a solution!" Zatanna called out. Wally was perplexed until the girl muttered unfamiliar words and suddenly Wally was in a hard, red costume.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Razer, from the Green Lantern animated series," Zatanna said grinning. "I just thought of it since you both have red hair and-"

"Wally, wow, love the new costume," Barry (Nick Stokes of _CSI_) said zipping to his nephew and wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Hungry?"

Zatanna smiled at her handiwork, but frowned at Kaldur. "Where are the archers? I can't wait to see what they're going as."

Kaldur shrugged. "They say they are coming in late. They did not tell me whom they're going as."

They disappeared for a while, but when the leader came back, he 'wore' blue-and-white metal body parts over his body and half his face, the eye glowing red. "Check this out!" he smiled slamming the doors open.

"What is that?" Megan gasped, eyes widening.

"I'm Cyborg, from some show called _Teen Titans_," he said smiling. "Zatanna suggested that I become more colorful than just a security guard. I hope that my king will like this as well."

Zatanna giggled as she stepped out and stood akimbo. "Give me your best Boo-Ya."

Kaldur couldn't help but grin widely as he gave the thumbs-up sign with both webbed hands. "BOO-YA!" he cheered.

"BOO-YA!" the rest of the team cheered laughing and copying his action.

Arthur couldn't help but smile seeing his protégé so happy, even while recovering from a broken heart.

"Hey, guys," Ollie asked the team, "do you know where Artemis and Roy are?"

"No, we do not," Kaldur said simply.

"They said they were going to be a little late," Dick piped up.

Suddenly the doors flung open and each head snapped in the direction...and Dinah nearly screamed.

Roy and Artemis posed near the open doors, Roy in a short-sleeved green spandex top with a green hood, blond mustache, and goatee. He held a green bow and quiver in his hand. Artemis cocked one hip to the side to show off her figure in a strapless black bustier, gray tights, pirate boots, a choker, and jean jacket, pink lips shining in the light. Artemis inched herself closer to Roy's side and they began…some sort of grinding dance. "We…are…Green Arrow and Black Canary, We fight, fight, fight, crime and each other, We shoot and scream, We grind and grind until we grind no more-"

Bruce's hand slapped over Dick's wide eyes.

On the refreshment table, Barry and Wally, once finishing the food, stared with dropped jaws, full of nasty chewed-up chicken and brownies and turkey and cookies and cake.

Clark-playing the Prince of Persia with a wig-grabbed his clone's shoulders and tried to lure him away from the scene.

Martian Manhunter, who just arrived at the scene but not dressed as anybody, tried to enter Megan's mind and did not succeed in trying to lure her away from the sight.

Arthur was frozen. Qhen his queen asked him what was wrong, he looked at the 'archer' 'caressing' the 'pretty bird's' hair and imagined Garth and Tula doing the same.

Ollie and Dinah stood silently with wide eyes until both fell backwards with a loud THUNK!

* * *

><p>Yeah, can someone tell me if you're okay with school shootings? I don't want to offend anybody over fanfiction.<p>

Please review, but I know how to put out the flames.

Secret: I really hope that all of the hiatuses will stop because with each break, I start losing interest in the series, which can grow annoying.


	23. Chapter 23

November 26, 2012-Wow. It's been two years since YJ's Thanksgiving debut (and since Conner discovered the first Superclone and the truth behind his DNA in "Agendas"). How much this show and the fans have changed.

This was inspired from a preview of an _Anger Management _marathon on TV.

* * *

><p>"Can you please give me some privacy?"<p>

It was six in the morning and Artemis was sitting on the toilet lid, watching Roy in the shower-in her transparent, steaming shower stall in her apartment.

This was not something that occurred before, but apparently there was an incident in Roy's apartment that forced him to find another usable, working shower stall. He would have gone to Ollie and Dinah's, but, as he explained before, their own water was contaminated and they had to wash in the Watchtower. Roy, in a rush, had explained, "I couldn't go to Mount Justice because…I…saw…Wolf drinking from the toilet and…Sphere…following me around, and I don't think I'm comfortable with Miss Martian and Zatanna in there."

A blood-red towel was able to hide his most secret part from Artemis's view, but she could still see his torso and toned legs stick out. Her mother was not yet up, so Roy had time to shower and hurry out for class.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked after hesitantly washing his chest and back.

Artemis, still in flannels and oversized shirt, crossed her arms and shrugged. "Two-hour delay," she said simply. "So are you going to be staying long?"

Roy checked the bathroom clock. "Um, no. I have an hour before class starts."

Artemis nodded and tried to glance at some behind as he began washing his hair. "So are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"Can't," he said, "I'm too busy."

Artemis responded by flushing the toilet.

Roy silently yelped and jumped behind the towel. When the water resumed its initial temperature, he threw Artemis a dirty look. "Don't-do-that-ever-again-"

Artemis flushed the toilet again and Roy jumped back, almost giving her a full frontal view. "All right, I'll stay for breakfast!"

"Do you drink tea in the morning?" She gave him a wide-eyed, innocent smile.

Roy thought for a moment. "No, not really-"

Artemis flushed the toilet again and Roy jumped back, yelping. "Okay, I'll endure it for today!"

The blond smirked and watched him rinse his hair before clearing her throat. "Are you good at Calculus?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I can't finish my homework in time, so can you do it for me?" she begged smiling sweetly. Roy sighed and nodded.

Artemis flushed the toilet again and Roy almost exploded. "What was that for!" he yelled.

"I already did it!" she laughed clapping and hunching over her knees. "It's wrong to cheat, honey!"

Roy shivered and reached for the shower knob, but Artemis cleared her throat and Roy withdrew his arm.

"Arty, honey," her mother's voice called out form another room, "are you all right?" Do you have diarrhea? You've been flushing the toilet for a long time."

Roy chuckled and Artemis flushed the toilet again. "Ah, no, Mom, I'm just trying to…clean it out…I am fine…"

"Well, honey, don't flush constantly," her mother's voice drew closer, Artemis's heart pounding and Roy's face flushing, "because we can't afford the hell_-o."_

Paula's eyes widen and Artemis nearly screamed in laughter as her mother's gaze scanned the muscled, nude man in her shower. Roy grinned sheepishly and waved. "Hi."

Paula's mouth opened, so her giggling daughter gently pushed her shoulder. "Mom, this is Ollie's adoptive son and the original Speedy, Roy, this is my mom."

Paula still grinned like a schoolgirl. Roy shakily opened the door and outstretched his hand, hoping to keep both legs hidden behind the towel. "Pleasure," he said.

Paula grinned seductively. "It could be if you know how to play the game."

Roy's face froze and Paula winked before withdrawing her hand and staring at the towel.

Artemis cleared her throat and tapped her mom's shoulder. "Uh, Mom, can you…finish cooking breakfast…."

"Go ahead, darling, it's a good idea to fix your culinary skills," Paula told Roy's towel. Roy bit his lip and gave Artemis a _Help me _look.

"Mom, it's six-fifteen, time to take your-"

Paula's eyes widen and she hastily turned her wheelchair to reluctantly exit the bathroom. As soon as she left, Artemis closed the door and slid in the lock. "Phew…that could have gone better…"

"You-freaking-owe-me," Roy growled venomously. Before Artemis could reach for the toilet, he turned the water off, hastily wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out. "Thanks for the shower, but you're in my debt for giving me a bad bathing experience while your cougar mother _is trying to fantasize over me."_

_Knock, knock-_

"Artemis, it is not yet fifteen! Let me in!"

"Why, Mom?"

Paula sighed. "I have to clean the bathroom."

"I'm going to, and besides, Roy is already out."

"Towel-dried?"

"Yes."

Paula moaned in delight.

Roy sighed, grabbed a purple robe from the hanger, and walked out with the stash tied around his waist. Paula smirked devilishly and turned around to follow him. Artemis sighed and nudged her mom's arm. "Uh, Mom, I don't think he likes that-"

"Shut up and clean the bathroom," Paula snapped. Artemis blinked at that command and turned around but watched.

Roy ran to Artemis's room and locked the door. "I have a bedroom, too, dear!" Paula called out sweetly.

"That's okay…my things are in this room!" Roy exclaimed throwing clothes on.

"Mom, I need your help-"

"No, you don't, honey," Paula said. "Go on and cook."

A fully-dressed Roy waited until Artemis called for breakfast. He ran past Paula and sat down to consume the Vietnamese cookies, tea, and omelet sprinkled with Swiss. He glared at Artemis as she sat across from him but stared at her Spanish book. "You do realize that I am willing to get even," he snarled.

Artemis nodded.

"And that you won't like it."

Another nod.

"And that I'll do it again and again until I tire of it."

Another nod.

"And I'm tired of your nodding."

Another nod.

Roy finished and placed his dishes in the sink before turning to the door. "Bye, ladies," he politely called out before running out the door.

Paula wheeled herself in smiling sadly. "Did you know I used to do the same thing to your father when he took too long in the shower?"

"Did he do anything in return?" Artemis asked not looking up.

Paula shrugged. "If I was tired, he would do chores and take you girls to school-you and your sister were in elementary school then."

Artemis handed her a plate of eggs and did not look up. If Roy was indeed plotting revenge, she was kind of nervous.

Luckily Roy did not tell anyone, but she still noticed the evil looks he gave her around the next two weeks.

* * *

><p>Secret: One of my biggest pet peeves with the show is the use of Artemis' compound bow-a real compound bow has three strings, not two, and the arrow does not go on the pulley-system strings.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

I wrote this before my planned Christmas one, so apologies if my Christmas one turns up 'late.'

* * *

><p>To celebrate Roy's winning the Most Promising Senior Archer Award, Ollie and Dinah invited him and Artemis to spend a three-day weekend with them at their mansion. After all, Artemis's school was currently closed due to the strange case of a stray mole running around, and Roy was off school for two weeks of break. Artemis excitedly asked her mother, who happily nodded. Before Artemis did leave the apartment, however, she overheard her mother speaking to Ollie and Dinah, who were going to help Artemis with her luggage.<p>

"I know that I have no business in your personal love life, but…I am concerned about your…sex life…"

Artemis felt her facial temperature increase ten degrees.

"What about it?" Dinah defensively asked.

Artemis set her bag down and pressed her lips together. She knew what her mother was complaining about-just not long ago, Roy was spending the night at the Queen mansion, but 'certain circumstances' drove him to call Artemis at ten and ask to crash at her apartment for the night. Paula was not happy with the sudden 'change' of plans, but he told her that he had a huge exam the next day, and he could not sleep with "creaking and gasping and yelling and anything else."

"I know that I should not be prying, but I know that my daughter is not fully educated about love and 'making,' so can you please do a favor for me? Could you please not…make love when my daughter is visiting? I'm trying to help her see that love is something to be taken seriously, and I know you two are responsible adults, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea and use it incorrectly."

Ollie and Dinah sighed, but they both smiled and agreed to keep the house sex-free when Roy and Artemis were there.

After dinner at Star City's most expensive restaurant, Ollie and Dinah happily talked to the blond and redhead and immediately planned a trip to the beach on Sunday. "Now, Arty, on Saturday, I'm going to take you to the mall and I want you to find the most expensive swimsuit in there."

Artemis was starting to breathe hard and her hands began shaking and Roy patted her back. "Relax…he's doing this as a sign of love."

When Artemis and Roy, who were sharing Roy's bedroom because something was wrong with the guestroom, dressed into pajamas and were preparing for bed, Roy asked Ollie and Dinah to please not "do it" because he had such a horrible week and wanted to sleep well.

"I felt sick, had a bad fight with my classmate, bombed a test, and my arm hurt for no reason," he explained, as Artemis finished brushing her teeth and pulled off the sheets.

"We already said that we are taking the night off," Dinah reassured him. She gave him a reassuring smile, kissed his forehead, and nodded.

_30 seconds later… _

Roy and Artemis, under the covers, glared at the ceiling-the shaking, creaking, loud ceiling."Oh…oh, Oliver Jonas Queen!"

"Dinah Laurel Lance!"

_Grunt, grunt…shake, shake…_

"You lying, deceiving devils," Artemis muttered before grinding her teeth

* * *

><p>At five in the morning, Artemis jumped out of bed, spitefully drank orange juice form the carton, and began frying bacon, making toast, and cutting hard-boiled eggs into little squares. She knew she should be sleeping, but they went at it five times and finally stopped at two. The only thing she could do was start the day with breakfast.<p>

Artemis was eating her eighth slice of toast when she heard footsteps and who else could it be but the man she wanted to call 'father.'

Ollie, in a Playboy bathrobe, seemed happy when he saw her. "Morning, kiddo."

"Morning," she croaked out of fatigue. Ollie kissed the top of her head and hummed "Love in this Club" while he proceeded to make coffee. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

Artemis nearly choked on the partly-chewed bread in her mouth. "Not-so-well," she groaned.

Ollie chuckled and sat across from her, and Artemis looked down at her oily hands when she saw that he was bare-chested under his robe, and wearing only pajama shorts-probably the only thing he could reach for. "I have a headache," she lied.

"Coffee?" Ollie asked nibbling on a bacon strip.

"Please," she moaned. Ollie smiled sadly and was just beginning to pour a mug when more footsteps linked to Dinah, in a pink lingerie top and bottoms.

"Morning, sweetie," Dinah cooed to her lover completely unaware of the other blond. "Do I smell bacon and toast?"

"You sure do," Ollie said setting the mug aside to wrap his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. "Would you like a slice? I can make a small sandwich between little kisses."

Dinah laughed and Ollie lightly slapped her buttock and Dinah kissed his face until she turned around and noticed the female blond glaring at them. "I'm done, can I go play in my room?" she mumbled.

"Sorry, Art," Dinah laughed unapologetically. "Have you seen Roy?"

"He's still in bed, he did not sleep well last night," Artemis said adding too much creamer into the mug. She hated coffee, but that was the only thing she could think of now.

"Well"-Ollie slid a hand down Dinah's bottoms-"go shower, get dressed, and I'll take you to the mall to find a suit."

Artemis dimly held up a thumb and could hear kissing and yelping even as she closed the door upstairs.

After a thirty minute shower, Artemis, dressed in jeans and white shirt, walked down the steps to retrieve her boots when she saw a horrible-looking Roy at the table, staring at the cold food as if he had not eaten in a month and Ollie and Dinah told him not to eat. "Hey, I made that…You want to judge my cooking skills?" she offered.

Roy glared at Ollie and Dinah while they made out, Ollie spanked Dinah, who gripped his shoulders. They were whispering about taking a shower soon and something to do with chocolate. "I may never eat again," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Artemis watched the cars drive by as Ollie drove her to the mall-an hour away-and hummed that sex song again. "Sorry we're running later than we planned," he apologized. "The shower lasted longer than I planned."<p>

"That's okay," Artemis groaned pressing her forehead to the window. "The mall closes at nine, so we're free to go as long as we want."

"Oh, Arty-dear, remind me to go to Victoria's Secret-I need to buy Dinah more lingerie, you see, hers ripped last night and we need to replace that crap."

Artemis whined and rolled her eyes. "Okay…"

"Now remember, sweetie, if there are any swimsuits at VS-"

"-I don' think there is," Artemis interrupted-

"-don't try them on, you're too young for that kind of stuff-"

"-where should we look?" Artemis asked. "I haven't worn a suit since I was ten."

At the store, Artemis went to the store that sold the most expensive suits, grabbed a certain green one-piece with holes in the side and ran to the dressing room, where she had a secret conversation with her mother.

Paula broke the dish in her hands and complained about deceiving adults and not serving as good role models and Artemis told her about how she had no sleep last night due to the commotion…when she suddenly thought of a brilliant idea.

Artemis picked the green suit and innocently walked back to the car, reciting her plan mentally while Ollie raved about how adorable Dinah was in lingerie.

Ollie and Dinah had to leave at two for a JL meeting, so Artemis walked up to Roy-napping on the couch-woke him up, and told him about her proposal. His eyes lit up, and they called Dick and Wally over. Dick fell off the couch laughing and Wally choked on the nuts he was stuffing in his mouth.

Dick hacked the security of the bedroom so that only certain fingerprints will allow the door to open, smoothed on some sort of paper onto the walls to prevent sounds from the room from being heard in the hallway-"What you're saying, they will not hear"-and told them to keep the door open until night. When they woke up, have the scanner scan a fingerprint and the door will open.

After the boys left, Artemis brought in the bags of popcorn while Roy locked the door so securely and attached some sort of devices to it that would make any recording loud and realistic. Roy handed Artemis headphones and slid a microphone over her mouth. "Ready…begin."

Artemis cleared her throat and began saying passionate cries of pleasure in a hushed tone. Then Roy used his computer to adjust the audio levels and began adding his own phrases. While he worked, Artemis bought chip and dip, water bottles, and her laptop to speak to her mother on Skype.

Ollie and Dinah came back at six, and they noticed how the two were silently but quickly eating dinner.

After dessert-fudge cake and extra fudge-Ollie noticed how Roy and Artemis were dividing the cake into more slices, wrapping the plates in wrap, and carried the china upstairs. Dinah was in the bathroom trying on the lingerie, which fit perfectly.

Artemis and Roy stepped out of the bedroom, Artemis dressed in her pajamas and Roy with his toothbrush still in his mouth. "We're off to bed," the girl said plainly.

"Good night," Ollie greeted giving her a brief hug. He watches his protégés walk into the room and ran back to his bedroom, stripped down to boxers and bathrobe, and waited until Dinah was ready.

Meanwhile, Roy unwrapped the cake, removed the lid from the dips, and opened the bags of chips while Artemis was doing something in the bathroom. Roy looked at his watch-8: 00-almost time for them to rival the others' lovemaking.

_In Oliver's room_

"Oh, Ollie..."

The door opened and Ollie's mouth dropped when Dinah walked out, in a corset, G-string, thigh socks, high-hells, and his Playboy robe. Ollie beckoned her over and Dinah crawled on top of him, slowly kissing his lips, his mouth flooded in her cookie lip gloss, and both began to caress the other-he began to unhook her corset while she opened his robe and touched the firm abdominal muscles.

"Oh, Roy, Roy, Roy Harper!"

Ollie pulled away from Dinah's lips and the bed stopped. Dinah opened her mouth to protest when she heard it too-creaking, pounding, and screaming. "Oh, God, oh, God, Roy, Roy…"

Meanwhile, in the main room, Paula was smiling on the computer watching Roy and Artemis sit on the bed, playing a game of _How Well Do You Know Me?_ In front of them the pieces were neatly piled in front of them.

Roy, dressed in loose boxers, whipped out the first card and read aloud. "Okay, what's my middle name?"

"William," Artemis, in an undershirt and boy shorts smiled.

Roy frowned. "It is not."

"Yes it is," Artemis grinned.

Roy huffed. "Show-off."

_Knock, knock, knock- _

"Artemis, open the door!"

They did not.

"Hey, unlock the door!"

Roy adjusted the audio level so the crying out grew louder.

"I'm going to BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

No response.

Ollie ended up bruising both arms trying to knock the door down, and Dinah's foot swelled horribly

* * *

><p>The screaming did not end until four in the morning. Roy and Artemis went to bed at one, wasting time eating and laughing.<p>

Imagine Roy's 'surprise' when he saw Dinah at the kitchen table the next morning pigging out on an entire gallon of Ben and Jerry's, ice cream stained on her lingerie and face. She looked as if she had not slept at all. She took one look at him in low-rising sweatpants that were new-looking and untouched.

"Morning," he greeted starting the coffee maker.

"Hello," she croaked.

"Lovely night, huh?" he asked leaning over the sink to watch the sun rise. Dinah nodded and shoved an entire spoonful into her mouth.

Artemis ran down the steps-IN ROY'S STAR CITY UNIVERSITY SHIRT AND NOTHING ELSE-and waved briskly to Dinah before snaking her arms around Roy's waist. "Morning, handsome," she purred in his ear. He chuckled, turned around, and smoothed his hands down her side. He whispered words in her ear that made her grip his arms.

Dinah gagged and mimicked shoving her finger down her throat. Ollie walked into the kitchen in a bathrobe and rubbed his eyes as if suffering from an eye infection. "What's the commotion in here?" he asked.

Dinah yelped and her spoon dropped to the floor.

"So, Ollie, Dinah," Roy asked setting Artemis on the counter while she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed the back of his head, "what time are we leaving?"

"Right now," Ollie growled angrily.

"All right," Roy said walking toward the stairs. Artemis pouted and jumped off to leap right on his back. "Well, we need to shower."

Dinah winced as Roy carried Artemis up the stairs before gagging at the sound of water running and shrills. In the bathroom, Artemis hastily took a shower while she and Roy (in the bedroom) 'communicated.'

"Oh, Roy, you are so good…"

"Shut up, Arty, oh, oh…"

"I'm going to throw up," Ollie mumbled under them.

* * *

><p>Most people enjoy every beach visit-but today, not for Ollie and Dinah. Dinah wore the whitest bikini ever and Ollie brought the best margarita mixes ever, but all they could do was watch Roy chased Artemis-flaunting her new suit-around the shore and throw her in the ocean. Roy and Artemis actually liked sharing the same ice cream cones while locking lips, Ollie and Dinah unaware their own treats were melting.<p>

Six torturous hours later, Ollie and Dinah watched the caressing teenagers eat more Italian than before, Artemis with her hand on Roy's thigh or knee, and him pulling her to his chest. The randomly fed each other, split the dessert, and whispered about their next bedroom activities.

Ollie called Paula outside and told her that her daughter was being irresponsible. Paula promised to talk to her about it when she came home.

However, as Ollie and Dinah slept in the basement to avoid that dreadful noise, Paula congratulated the two for taking down the horniest heroes of all time.

* * *

><p>Update: I'm going to publish the Christmas one before New Year's, but I just need to finish the ending first.<p>

Secret: One thing I like about this show is that some of the heroes who appeared as minor characters in _Teen Titans_ have bigger roles and storylines than they did in "Titans".


	25. Chapter 25

This piece takes place after "Performance", a few hours after Roy declares there was no mole.

Author's Emergency Note: Sorry if I have to keep reposting several chapters. Something is wrong with my computer, so the history might screw up and erase a chapter. I just received a new computer, which is still functioning in a weird way, so I have to wait until my uncle visits from Vegas for Easter to see if he can stop the history deleting new chapters. In the meantime, please don't complain about it. Whining gets you nowhere.

* * *

><p>Gotham City was cold, snowy, and gentle. Lights brought color and detail to building, houses, and apartments; Christmas trees watched over the people walking around finishing their shopping; and bars vibrated with parties, toasts, and laughter.<p>

To one girl, this Christmas was simply exhausting.

Artemis walked from the old telephone booth, climbed up the fire escape, and opened her window. The heat and warmth from her room prickled over her cheeks, and her arms prickled in goose-bumps. She slid into her room, removed her boots and costume, changed into her pajamas and sweatpants, socks, and bathrobe, and pulled the sheets off her bed.

It was when she nestled her head against her comforting pillow that she remembered her failure to decorate her apartment-ever since her mother was arrested, the family stopped celebrating Christmas, which they viewed as just a small break from jobs and school. She was initially willing to light up the apartment to bring joy to her mother's cold life, but she was so caught up in the circus act and fighting with Roy that she forgot to borrow decorations and lights.

Knock, knock.

Artemis snapped out of her dreams when she realized someone was watching her. She turned her lamp on and gasped when she saw Roy waving at her behind the window. "Roy," she whispered "What are you doing?"

He cupped his hand around his ear, so she slid the window open and her teeth chattered. "What are you doing here?"

Roy shrugged. "Well, I'm dressed in numerous jackets, a winter coat, and am holding a huge bag in my hands-"

"A bag of what?" the blond interrupted.

Roy shrugged. "Decorations for the holiday?"

Artemis's eyes sharpened when she understood his idea. "I realized that I was a jerk to you when it came to the whole mole thing, so I decided to give back and help out. So can I come in and help you or am I going to stand here freezing to death?"

Artemis pulled up her window higher, and the redhead slid in, flopping down on her sister's bed, and hastily removed his boots and wet coat. His socks were so soaked he reached into the bag and pulled out red fleece socks. "Dinah made them for me," he explained. "I told her I'd wear it every Christmas until I die."

After he finished dressing, he opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the main room. There was little furniture and so much space, which he knew was due to her mother's condition, but he did not seem to mind. Roy reached into the bag and pulled out a pile of Christmas lights. "Artemis, check to see if you have hot chocolate. You need the caffeine to help out with this."

While Artemis began making the cocoa, Roy pulled out a plastic Nativity set, twelve popcorn bags, a small fake tree, two red stockings, and a cookie plate. Art walked in holding the two mugs, which she almost dropped. "Oh my God…how did you-"

"Do you really think I walked all the way from Star City with this crap to come here?" he laughed. "Here-this is a blanket with a teddy bear and angel, Dinah's mother made that for her when she was born. Dinah wanted to give it away because it reminded her too much of her mother, so I decided to give it to you instead." Artemis's mouth opened and she set the mugs down to touch the silky surface-it reminded her of her own mother, and she severely missed her own sister and the holidays before her father came home and said that their mother was not coming home for several years.

Roy ruffled the fake tree, which he put on the coffee table, and added the lights and 'sprinkles of snow' before setting the cookie tray next to it. "Hey, Art, here are popcorn bags, we can add some to the tree and use the rest to make caramel and cheddar popcorn balls."

Artemis's mouth dropped-he had everything to do so?-but she grabbed the bags, ripped off the plastic wrappings, and unfolded the packages, keeping her eye on the man adding lights around the TV stand, the windows, coffee table, doors, and kitchen. He waked to a light switch and flicked it on-Artemis gasped when multicolored lights lit up, adding color and light to the entire space. "My God…I haven't seen this in a long time…" Roy smiled to himself and fished out a teddy bear with a Santa hat to sit near the tree.

The smell of popping corn and butter filled the kitchen and added a smile to Artemis's stern face, and she was glad that her mother did not wake yet. When the microwave quietly beeped, she pulled out the bag, poured the buttery pieces into the bowl, and carried the hot bowl to Roy, who was setting up two figures of beats holding candy canes to hang the stockings over the TV. Artemis felt her eyes swell when she saw the glittered lettering-ARTEMIS and PAULA.

Roy showed her the thread and needles and proceeded to make a small line of popcorn for the tree, occasionally sneaking several pieces into his mouth. Artemis reached for a handful, but Roy instead shoved her a small container. "Chocolate chip cookie dough," he said. "Follow the directions and delight the apartment."

Artemis removed the contents of the oven, scooped dough onto the tray, and watched Roy add caramel and cheddar to different piles of popcorn until the oven slightly beeped. She slid the tray in, set the timer for twenty minutes, and dusted the area until she could tell the cookies were done.

Roy handed her the plate, which she stocked with piles of hot cookies and melting chocolate, and laid it beside the tree and teddy bear. "What else did you bring?" Artemis inquired walking to the bag.

"More crap," he said sliding the needle through the popcorn.

Artemis reached inside and frowned when her hands pulled out a CD player. "What's this for?"

Roy set the needle aside and reached further into the bag until he pulled out small cases and she realized that they were all Christmas CDs of music. "Just for more holiday spirit," Roy explained going back to his 'sewing.' "Here-this is dough for plain cookies, and there is frosting and food coloring, thought you and I could do this together."

Artemis and Roy silently made the dough cookies, mixed food coloring with the different containers of frosting, and added faces, trees, stars, and wreaths, hearts, and music notes. Sometimes Roy would slip a finger into a colored frosting and slide it over Artemis's cheekbone, which caused Artemis to laugh and respond by painting his nose. "Your mom is quite a sound sleeper," Roy commented when they set the cookies down on the tray.

Artemis agreed and pulled out a handful of popcorn when she noticed the many candles surrounding her-long candles, Yankee Candle cookie-scented jars, small ones, and those attached to candle-holders.

"Here, replacement," Roy said handing her a small box. "Merry Christmas."

Artemis unwrapped the red and green paper and her eyes widen. "Wow…" was all that she could manage-an archery care kit with polish, a care cloth to smooth the string and smooth chips, and handle polisher. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"A 'thank you, Merry Christmas' is necessary," Roy laughed.

"Okay, thanks, Merry Christmas," she told the case cover. "All that I can give you is this candy cane mug," she said pushing the cocoa mug towards him.

Roy finished the contents and looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning," he said. "Looks like my job is done…Oh, wait, here is one last thing…" He reached for the last bump in the bag and Artemis saw that it was a video camera case. "I want you to film your mother and you when she wakes up, I want to see her reaction."

Artemis set the kit down and tightly embraced him as if he was a long-lost friend.

* * *

><p>Before he left to go back home, he snapped a picture of him and Arty on his cell phone and sent the picture to a blond couple spooning in their warm bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Paula wheeled herself to the main room and gasped when her eyes took in the apartment-lights, a small Christmas tree, cookies, the air smelled of cookies, stockings, and decorations and everything she had not seen since the last holiday before her arrest.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Artemis waved. Paula jumped when she saw her daughter holding a video camera, and Art laughed. "Happy holidays!"

"Artemis, wow…did you do this all by yourself?"

"No," Artemis said walking towards her mom to kiss her forehead. "I had a friend help me. He felt bad that Dad didn't allow me to celebrate Christmas, so he brought over decorations and food to make this a special holiday."

Paula gripped her daughter's hand and smoothed the blanket. "What's this?"

"That belonged to Dinah," Art said. "He said that her mother made that for her, so he thought he could give it to me so you and I can share it."

Paula's eyes filled with tears and she embraced Artemis as if she was trying to strangle the girl.

Artemis turned on the Christmas music, brought glasses of milk, and she and her mother watched old videos of her and her sister on previous Christmas mornings. "Oh, I remember that time we gave your sister that cat bean bag…You refused to let it go and would kick whoever tried to pull you away," Paula whispered wiping her eye. Artemis laughed watching the younger archer scream when she unwrapped a gift to hold her first toy archery set with suction-cupped arrows.

"I miss those days," Artemis said, "but I'm just happy to be here with you, Mom."

Knock, knock.

Paula paused the video and her daughter walked up to the front door and looked through the peephole. Paula smiled when she saw her daughter's cheek rise and turn to face her. "This is Santa's little helper who left the North Pole to help me," Artemis explained. She opened the door to a muscular redhead in a red jacket, boots, and gray scarf.

"Hey, Art, hey, Ms. Crock," he waved sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, the original Speedy," Paula gasped. "My daughter was obsessed with you in grade school."

Artemis grinned sheepishly and cleared her throat. "So what brings you here?" she asked the redhead.

"I, uh, forgot my cell phone somewhere," Roy explained. "I think I left it in the kitchen-"

"You were in the kitchen?" Paula asked Artemis.

"Yeah, we made cookies and popcorn," Artemis explained pointing to the food. "He helped me with decorating these things."

"Found it," Roy cheered pulling it out. "Now Artemis, remember, Ollie and Dinah and I are coming over tonight for dinner-"

"No," Paula interrupted. "You're staying here for lunch. I truly appreciate your help."

Roy laughed. "Uh, no, thank your daughter for allowing me to do so."

Paula wheeled herself into the kitchen and began a small fish stew, salad with goat cheese, and fruit dish. For beverages, Artemis handed milk out and served half of the cookie tray.

After lunch, Paula wrapped the leftover cookies and handed them to Roy, who shook his head. "Remember? Ollie and Dinah are coming. They always eat something sweet."

They spent the afternoon re-watching the old Christmas videos, and Artemis looked away when Roy would laugh at some of the more comical moments (like when Jade vomited for no reason and the camera focused on three-year-old Artemis ripping up all the paper and biting pillows, or when Paula was bringing in pancakes, but both her daughters jumped up from behind a couch and Paula flung the breakfast all over the couch and her children) when the doorbell ring, followed by a "Ho, ho, ho!"

"When I was younger, Ollie did that all the time and I would either scream or cry," Roy groaned to himself as Artemis opened the door to her mentor and trainer, Ollie holding a small bag ("Remember when I played Santa, Roy, and you were always like 'Santa's beard is white and curly'?") and Dinah cradling a huge pot.

They ate turkey, potatoes, chili (Paula choked and gasped until she found her glass of milk), and wild berry cherry pie before Dinah embarrassed Roy with old Christmas videos of him.

On the screen, Roy ran down to the tree in blanket pajamas and immediately reached for a present. He cheered and shook the gift until Ollie reminded him to wait for Dinah. Even more, Roy groaned when he watched as Dinah made him walk in wearing the pink bunny suit she made after watching _A Christmas Story_. Artemis shrieked and Ollie choked on his water and clapped, watching his red-face boy glare at the camera, all teary-eyed.

When Artemis left to change into pajamas, Roy met her by the door and held mistletoe over his head. Artemis kissed his cheek and giggled. Ollie and Dinah and Roy did not leave until eleven p.m. and Artemis did not take down the decorations to hide under her sister's bed until after New Year's

* * *

><p>Secret: I'm more furious about the comic cancellation simply because I wanted to read the Arrow family story.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I know it's a little too late to put up New Year's chapter, but I worked in extra editing and had a horrible track meet. Anyways, hope you like it and I was thrilled to see Pa Kent in 'True Colors'! Arsenal, you could slow down more and...why did you shave your head?!

* * *

><p>The best thing about being in a team was working on a project together. And that project was decorating for Christmas.<p>

As an unofficial party, the team was decorating the cave with planned activities and jokes. Megan was in the kitchen, making enough cookies to feed the country of China for fifty years, adding frosting, more chocolate chips, and licking dough off her finger despite the warning of food borne illness in dough.

Zatanna was decorating the cave, muttering small spells and lifting wreaths, ribbons, and cleaning dust.

Kaldur and Roy were setting up the tree, fixing the pine needles and branches and adding lights, ornaments, and talking about the greatness of using a fake tree over a real one. Zee muttered spells to hang ornaments in hard-to-reach parts of the tree.

Robin and Conner were rummaging through the box, Robin showing things to Conner and explaining what they symbolized and their significance-or lack of significance-to the birth of Christ.

Behind Megan, Wally was sniffing in kitchen, snagging cookies and gulping down milk. When Megan turned around, she was alone.

As music moved in the atmosphere and sang about bells and snow, Conner laughed when he saw Sphere moving to music, trying to roll around and not break something.

"Cookie time!" Megan cheered, holding a tray of perfect treats in her hands and floating glasses of milk behind her.

"Kid Starve goes last!" Dick laughed jumping in front of the redhead and grabbing a glass and Santa head. Wally reluctantly waited until everyone grabbed at least one cookie before snagging two. Conner broke his in half and placed it in front of a sleeping Wolf, who was snoring lightly.

"What better way to eat cookies that to watch a movie?" Roy suggested.

Conner reached into the movie pile and shuffled through holiday films. "Which one-_The Polar Express _or…the Rudolph ones?"

"Let's watch them all," Zatanna cheered, but then she frowned. "Hey, where's Artemis?"

"She's decorating the bathroom," Wally said. "I saw her setting up figurines and Christmas lights. There was even pine air freshener."

"Let us wait for her," Kaldur suggested. "In the meantime…"

"Ooh, I love this song!" Megan squealed as 'Winter Wonderland' chimed in. She abandoned the tray (which Wally took), grabbed Conner's hands, and pleaded with his to dance with her. Wally cooed through a mouthful of junk and Dick watched the couple dance.

In the bathroom, Artemis paused when she heard the tune and set the lights aside to enjoy the song. She remembered when she was younger, she and her sister would stand on the roof of their apartment and make snowmen, snow angels, and snowballs before eating the snow…Artemis sighed at the moment of nostalgia.

When the song finally ended, Roy decided to walk to the bathroom and ask Artemis to come out and watch the movie.

"Oh, Red?" Roy had fixed the wreath over the doornail when he turned to the bashfully smiling Martian, gripping a small pile in her fists. "Um, can you…please hang this over the door?" She held up the leaves, and Roy immediately recognized the mistletoe. "I, uh, wanted to kiss Conner later on today…" She giggled nervously at the boy studying the Nativity scene.

Even Roy was annoyed with her flaunting her relationship, but he just smiled and took the pile from her hands. "Sure," he said. "I certainly will."

Megan squealed and raced back to the kitchen while Roy lovingly set up the kiss-makers.

Roy was setting up the mistletoe when the door opened and Artemis finally walked out, arms free of decorations and yawning. "Wow…that pine thing is so strong…."

Roy laughed and looked over his shoulder to the aliens dancing to "Jingle Bell Rock" while Z set up the DVD and Wally zoomed in with all the cookies, milk, and eggnog.

"Ever drink eggnog before?" Artemis asked Roy.

He grimaced. "I hate that stuff. My friend had me try it and I just spent the night with the toilet, it was horrible…"

Artemis grinned and watched the small dance…until she felt a small pair of eyes on her.

She moved her sharp orbs to the sight of a smirking Robin. "What are you smiling at?" she asked.

Robin pouted innocently and his eyes flew over her head. Artemis lowered her lids and slowly moved her eyes over her head…

To the line of beautifully crafted mistletoe.

"Well, I may know math and science and different languages, but I also know certain traditions-"

"What traditions?" Roy asked turning his eyes away from the dance floor. Robin only shrugged and tilted his head slightly. Roy took one glance at a laughing Martian and remembered what he was doing near the door and why he was there.

"Uh oh…"

"So…" Robin chuckled, "I have a feeling that you two should not break tradition over a simple case of disobedience.

Roy glanced at his successor, and Artemis stared at her predecessor. The mistletoe winked over them, and Robin smirked. "So are you two gonna…smooch?"

Artemis parted her lips and Roy slowly puckered…

"Nah, forget it," they said waving away and walking to the couch in separate directions-Roy sat beside Wally, while Artemis sat at the other end, patting Sphere.

Robin wordlessly sat in the center, wondering if they'd be safe.

Christmas Day came and went, but so far nothing happened. Ollie, Dinah, and Roy joined Artemis and her mother for dinner, where they laughed, gossiped, joked, and watched _A Christmas Story _marathons until one in the morning. When the archers did leave, none of the two protégés were aware of what was to come…

**December 26**

The worst part about Christmas, in Artemis's opinion, was writing a book report right after the holiday. The book report was a dud-reading _Life of Pi _and writing whatever she wanted to read. Luckily, she and Bette had planned an outline and began writing in parts they already identified, but the worst part was writing the body…alone…as Bette was visiting her cousin somewhere. Artemis sighed, pulled on her bathrobe, and opened the laptop, typed in the password, and watched the screen open. Artemis scanned the programs when she noticed something.

There was no PI document on her screen.

"Mom," she asked her mother when she served tea that morning, "did you use my laptop last night-or the day before?"

Paula shook her head. "No, sweetie-I did not."

"Okay," Artemis smiled politely, but panic fluttered in her heart.

**December 27**

To avoid losing her grades, she called Bette, who happily agreed to meet her at the library and help her catch up although she did not allow her to copy her paper. It felt good to have a friend, dependable and caring, who was happy to help in any sort of crisis. Unfortunately, they had agreed to finish typing the paper up the next day when Artemis felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Be right back," she whispered to Bette. The curly haired blond watched her classmate run from the library, where she hid in the bathroom stall and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Artemis, dear, it's Beth. Your mother's friend," the kind voice said.

"Oh, hi, Beth, how are you?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Beth did not answer for ten seconds, and Artemis felt dread cement in her heart. "Ye-yes…Your mother was here, we were having tea and playing cards, and…something happened to her, we think she's having a heart attack, we called an ambulance and they picked her up and took her to Gotham Hospital."

Artemis felt her heart pound against her ribs and she felt her shoulders shaking. Her mother…the last of her biological family…have a heart attack?

She shakily hung up, went back to the library, and immediately wished that the writing would speed up because she could not concentrate without her mother…

**December 28**

_SLAM! _

Roy sighed and shook his head and held the side of his head. He had just come from the Queen estate, why he forgot, but all he knew was that he and Ollie had the biggest fight over nothing. They had small arguments, sure, but they never fought like this-screaming, slapping, red faces, breaking glass, pushing…Roy felt sick and fell face-down on his bed. This made him feel terrible. How could something like this happen?

Dinah called him six hours later, but he was in the shower, overhearing her message to come down and talk it over. When he did call them back all he received was an answering machine. He tried again for the next few days despite remembering their brief getaway in Malibu.

**December 29 **

"_Recognized: Artemis B-07."_

Artemis did not have time to greet the sparring/flirting Robin and Wally, who watched her sprint away and almost slam into Conner, who was sitting in front of the blank TV grooming Wolf.

"Superboy, Conner, is there a computer, please I need one, I…"

Artemis was gasping as if she ran for her life and closed her eyes to keep from collapsing. Conner let her breathe before he asked her what happened.

There was a fire at the Gotham City library and Bette's computer crashed overnight, and Artemis had no computer because hers had shutdown for no reason. Conner said yes, there was a computer in the Cave, but for now Red Tornado was 'experimenting' with the computer and would not be done until the second at least. Artemis thanked him, ran out of the Cave, and fell on her bed.

**December 30**

Roy rolled out of bed, stretched, called Dinah again to a voicemail, showered, put on a bathrobe, and prepared coffee.

As he was pouring himself a mug, he saw a gigantic rodent on the kitchen floor running around in a blind haze.

Roy ran to his cabinet and could not find the mouse trap or pest controls that he had saved up to buy, nor could he call the pest control center. The rat made its way into a food cabinet and began eating anything in sight, Roy failing capture twelve times before he ran to a neighbor for peanut butter and a box. He cringed as the rat walked up the peanut-coated path into the box, which he sealed shut, but he could not think of how the rat he had thrown into the Dumpster could make its way into his apartment-not to mention replacing his edible foods and finding the missing pest controls.

**December 31**

"We came as soon as we got your message," Artemis said as she and Roy walked from the zeta portals.

"What's the problem?" Roy asked following her.

Batman frowned. "There's something you both need to see." He pulled out a screen and the image was of Cat Grant in front of Royal Memorial Hospital.

"_Well, Iris, it appears that billionaire Oliver Queen of Star City and his girlfriend Dinah Lance are behind me here in Royal Memorial Hospital due to an apparent gas leak."_

Roy and Artemis both gasped in fear. "What happened?" asked Artemis over Cat's report.

"How did this-"

"We don't know," Batman interrupted calmly. "The League and I will investigate the house and check for any plans our enemies have." He turned away to the zeta and left two stunned archers.

Roy held his forehead in one hand and walked into a wall. "This is my fault…If I haven't fought with Ollie days before, what if I could have-"

"No, Roy, it's not your fault, the League will figure this out," Artemis said holding his broad arms.

Megan walked in, floating a cookie tray behind her.

"Red Arrow, Artemis," she said. "I'm so sorry about your mentor. Conner, he fell apart when he heard what happened to Black Canary. He loves her like a mother." She paused before offering them the cookie tray. "Here-I baked cookies if you guys needed any comforting…"

Artemis pressed her lips together and hesitated to take one.

"That's it!"

Roy's sudden exclamation startled Artemis and knocked the tray out of Megan's control. "Artemis, I think I know what's going on. Miss Martian, sorry about the cookies!"

He grabbed the blonde's arm and ran to the zeta, leaving behind a confused Martian and broken cookies on the floor.

* * *

><p>"One minute to New Year's," Artemis said looking at the huge clock in the Gotham City skyline, staring nervously at the red neon numbers at 11:59.<p>

Roy had suggested that this week's horrible outcomes-including that computer scenario and the rat-were all because of a simple thing-they refused to kiss under the mistletoe. "So to reverse the curse, we have to kiss at midnight on New Year's," he told her. Artemis dimly agreed but was not fully convinced.

Roy had laid out grapes, champagne, sparkling cider, and small candies on the floor in the Crock apartment (the roof was too crowded) and offered Artemis a glass. "It's good and non-alcoholic," he said.

"What's with the grapes?" she asked. "Navajo?"

"No," he laughed. "Spanish families eat twelve grapes before midnight and make a wish. My old girlfriend turned me on to it. Give it a try. I can't remember how it correctly goes, but just eat it. We're already cursed."

Artemis did not laugh as she crushed the sweet fruit in her mouth and watched the seconds decrease. She had to save her mother, and if this was really a curse, she could not lose the only family she had…

_Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One-_

Fireworks boomed in the sky, and Roy held Artemis's waist. "Happy New Year, replacement," he said.

"Happy New Year, big mouth," she responded. The two leaned forward and Roy tasted the vanilla that he refused to taste earlier, and Artemis inhaled the marshmallow lip balm that she missed out on.

(Much to their relief, Artemis's report came back on her computer, her mother came home safe and happy with no causes to her heart attack, Roy managed to reconcile with Ollie, and Dinah and Ollie came out of the hospital with clean lungs and it confused Ollie when the League said that there was no explanation for the gas leak.)

* * *

><p>This is based off of what I call the worst Christmas break of my life that I recently had. On Saturday, the 22, my father left to visit his girlfriend and asked me to come along, but I had promised another friend that I would come over his house to make holiday cookies and exchange gifts, so I stayed home alone. On Christmas Eve, I was on my best behavior, but my mother confronted me for talking about my father's girlfriend and how excited I was to see her. She even thought I was ungrateful for the presents my aunt gave me!<p>

On Christmas Day, my brother, who just earned his license, nearly crashed into a car because he drove so fast (just because he is old enough for his license does not mean he is at all a safe driver) and my friend and I reluctantly let him lie that the grocery store was open and we bought food there. At lunch, I dropped a bowl of macaroni and my father yelled at me for accidental carelessness, and the younger of his girlfriend's daughters had the flu and never stopped whining about the medicine, so I almost wanted to turn down my aunt's invitation.

The next day, she continued to whine, and the roads were too icy and covered in snow, so midway to the mall, my father called and told my friend and me to drive back home. When we did, the younger daughter yelled at her mother, and my friend and I were panicking that the fighting would hurt the relationship between her mother and my father. They left the next morning, and I had to wait until New Year's Eve to see them again.

In addition, my mother's friend had no Microsoft Word, so I had no access to any place to type, and the day after that, my mother met my neighbors and me for lunch, where she distributed photographs of me that I never wanted to exist. It was only on New Year's Eve that everything settled down and here I am.

Secret: I think one reason we all think that season 2 is rushed is because a) we never did see the characters grow up and b) season 2 started the direct weekend after the season 1 finale.


	27. Chapter 27

So February 17th marks CCA's first birthday and the anniversary of my parents' divorce filing. I wanted to write something joyful before I publish the stories I wrote for a week event on Tumblr, but I was so upset I wrote a sad story as a result. I also figured that since this will be the anniversary of my family splitting that I should write about family.

As I've said before, Isabelle is Arty's daughter with Cameron, but you'll find a surprise twist.

* * *

><p>The figure hopped onto the rusty fire escape, catching her breath after minutes of running on rooftops just to reach her destination. Her long, blond hair was tucked in behind her ski mask, her wide blue eyes scanning the apartment. Her low-slung black spandex pants were making her sweat and her underarms uncomfortable under her midriff top. Her navel was pierced and her boots nearly slipped on the old metal. She quickly reached into her belt slung around her waist, opened the apartment window, and rolled in.<p>

When she closed the window, Isabelle Rose Mahkent sighed and removed her ski mask.

Luckily her cousin-who was in a way also her step sister-was not home. She was out on a date, but she-and Isabelle-knew that this was a day to remember and grieve over.

Isabelle wiped her brow as she approached her cousin's bedroom-tidy, with photographs of her, Isabelle, 'Mommy and Daddy,' their archer 'grandparents,' their biological grandmother, and several other young faces Isabelle could not remember. Lian's vigilante costume-gold midriff top with thigh-high gold boots, black mask, and white short skirt and compression shorts-was tucked under the unmade bed, but Isabelle pushed the clothing away to a special white tin box beside it.

She reached forward, opened the box, and felt her heart pang.

Staring up at her was a wedding photograph of her mother and uncle-turned-step father.

Isabelle was recalling the events as tears welled in her eyes. She was only three when her daddy died-he died in an accidental explosion shortly after rehabilitation. Her mother, Artemis, whom he had known since childhood was devastated and took her daughter almost every night to her aunt Jade's house, where she and her redhead husband raised their daughter, who was five years older than Isabelle.

As if it was all planned out, Aunt Jade herself fell victim shortly after muggers beat her until her face was bruised, bloody, and broken, smash her ribs, and shot her in the chest and abdomen without ease. Aunt Jade managed to weakly call her husband, and she died in Roy's arms. Isabelle was five, and Lian was in tears.

After five months and two funerals, Roy and his former 'enemy' began seeing each other as part of their mourning, eventually growing serious until they announced to the girls that they were going to marry. Lian and Isabelle-eleven and six-were Junior Bridesmaids and watched the adults dance and perform some sort of traditions that they did not understand. And they stayed at their grandma's house for two weeks while their parents went to Malibu and came back to announce: "You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Isabelle and Lian were so happy to have a baby sibling.

Then tragedy struck the scene again. Lian, who took dance lessons, was forced to take a night session in order to star as a lead in the upcoming dance recital. Isabelle went with her mommy and 'daddy' to pick up her cousin-her mother did not yet show, but she was incredibly ill in the mornings.

Roy held his daughter's hand when a thief cornered the family of four and demanded money. Although Roy threw him his wallet, a bullet shot through his sternum and he fell back. Lian screamed, and she and her aunt surrendered, but then he shot the woman as well-Isabelle wailed while Lian ran to her dance teacher, who called an ambulance.

Two hours later, Roy had died. At that time, Artemis had miscarried.

Paula's voice shook over the funeral, and she held the little girls in her lap as she watched the graveyard grow-her daughter, both son-in-laws, and an unborn grandchild. Artemis wanted to devote herself entirely to her girls, but Isabelle and Lian lived with their 'grandparents,' their grandmother, and in Mount Justice most of the time.

Every year, on the anniversary, Isabelle would take a day off of school and meet her cousin to visit the graves. This year, however, Isabelle was unable to visit the graveyard because of a construction mishap. Lian was on a date, but she hoped that she would remember.

"Isabelle?"

The blonde's head shot up and staring at her was Lian. Dressed in a strapless blood-red cocktail dress, holding black heels, and her hair twisted behind her head now falling to her shoulders, Lian noticed the photographs in Isabelle's hands and her throat froze.

Isabelle stood up and the girls embraced, falling apart in tears, and reflecting on that terrible night that haunted their nightmares every night of their lives.

"I miss him," Isabelle sobbed, her hands clutching Lian's hair. The blond rubbed her back and her fingers sunk into Lian's back. "I can't go on with my life thinking of what he would be doing with me."

Lian buried her face in Isabelle's shoulder. "He loved you," she whispered. "He said he loved you more as a step-daughter than as a niece."

The girls fell to the floor and wept until their tears drifted them to sleep.

The next morning, they visited the graveyard to lay flowers on the tombstones and flooded with tears again. As Isabelle cried and snot dripped over her silk coat, Lian awkwardly held her arms. "I miss them all," she sobbed. "But I know that they're somewhere, watching over us, smiling as we grow to be the people they would want us to be."

Isabelle nodded and followed her cousin back to the apartment.

Even as they dressed into their vigilante costumes, stocked up on arrows and other explosives, and patrolled the night just as Artemis, their parents, and the teams have, Isabelle could have guaranteed she saw Jade, Cameron, and Roy smiling down at her.

* * *

><p>Secret: Watching how Zatara sacrificed himself for Zatanna and how Paula was determined to give Artemis a better life made me appreciate time with both my parents. Also, every time I watch 'Misplaced' I throw my arms around my father.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Recently my brother announced that he wanted to be a therapist, which I was surprised with, considering his first time in therapy. When our parents split, we began seeing a therapist who specializes in children from broken homes and with mental illness, and I benefit from meetings with her. However, my brother hated how she had to type and take notes on what he was saying, so he initially hated therapy. This is based off his disastrous first meeting with her.

Also, about Damian Wayne being killed off and Wally dying today-I'm going to find the DC writers and Grandon and ask if their parents are related. Damian is proof that age cannot dictate your position in heroics or villainy, and if you want to be a hero or villain even at the age of ten, so be it! Just because Wally doesn't exist in DC continuity anymore doesn't mean that he had to die!

Eh, whatever, I'm too young to own a business anyway.

* * *

><p>Diana reluctantly watched her green leather-clad fellow Leaguer-on crutches, arm and chest wraps, and foot in a boot-sit on the leather couch in front of her and place his booted foot on the coffee table, trying to recall what prompted her to agree to this. She stared at his purple bare toes and wanted to ask why not Dinah Lance, but he said that Dinah was involved in whatever drove him to 'therapy.'<p>

Therapy. Diana almost laughed until she cried. Therapy. Oliver Queen, billionaire CEO of an industry business named after him, a man like that needing therapy?

Even so the Amazon princess folded her hands and tightly smiled. "So...what's going on in your life?"

Ollie scratched his goatee-he looked so much better clean-shaved-and leaned towards her. "Everything I say is confidential, right?"

"Nothing leaves this room, as in the words of Dinah Laurel Lance," Diana smiled as his face sank. "Unless something is so serious or deadly that Superman and Batman need to know."

Ollie leaned back, folded his hands, and closed his eyes. "Okay, so on Friday, I'm out with my horrible, hell-sent proteges, current and former, and my horrible, mean girlfriend"-

"Sounds like you currently hold anger against them," Diana interrupted.

Ollie glared at her and tilted his head. "Wow, you are smart. Anywho...to begin my sob-story we went to a movie Friday afternoon.."

_The smell of popcorn and Pepsi gave him a wonderful feeling of joy and comfort as he walked to the usher, Dinah holding his hand and arm, both proteges carrying the four bags of popcorn. Roy snuck a handful into his mouth and Arty finished half her large Pepsi while the blonds were oblivious._

_What movie he did not remember, but it was probably an action movie, but it had to be PG-13, as Arty was not yet eighteen and her mother hated R-rated movies._

_Once they settled down in the middle seats, Dinah next to Ollie with her hand on his knee, Artemis beside Ollie and Roy after her, Dinah asked Roy for the popcorn and Sno-Caps and Pepsi while Ollie reached for the Jr. Mints, Mike and Ikes, Swedish Fish, Goobers, Sour Patch Kids-_

_"How much crap did you buy?" Artemis huffed amusingly as he also snagged raisinettes and Razzles and Twix._

_Roy shrugged. "They skipped breakfast and they don't change two hundred dollars."_

_Artemis sighed and held her bag in her lap._

_"Did you get any candy, Artemis?" asked Dinah leaning her head against Ollie's shoulder._

_"No," Artemis said. "My mom gave me money for just a popcorn, and I wouldn't have enough for even one pack of candy..."_

_Roy began his own bag and focused on the previews until Artemis began whining louder...why, he missed out on. "Yep, that's me-the one person who was meant to join in the evil footsteps and walk along the evil path..."_

_"Hey, hey, replacement, keep it down-"_

_"Roy, stop calling her that!" hissed Ollie._

_"No, no, no, he can," snapped Artemis, "the First Amendment gives him the right to do so, I'm no one's daughter, my mom was arrested, my father beat the hell out of me, my sister ran away, Kaldur was skeptical of me, Robin knew everything about me, Wally said I had no place on the team and Megan didn't like how I thought Conner was cute and he didn't seem to care that I exist"-_

_"Artemis-"_

_"Why can't anyone love me for who I am?" whined Artemis standing up and screaming at the screen._

_"Oh, Artemis, your mom loves you, and please sit down-"_

_Roy chewed faster. Dinah eyed the younger female concerned and Ollie held his protege's arm. "Listen, maybe we should just go home and-and"-_

_"Why bother?" wept Artemis screaming in his chest. "I have a mother with poor health, a father and sister who signed up to kill me, and oh my God, little Lian has an unloved aunt."_

_"Artemis, please, your niece loves anything you eat and worships every strand of your hair"-_

_Artemis sobbed and knelt down on the floor, weeping in her fists. "No, it's too late for me! Lian will be growing up before I can start my own family, and even when I do my children will be ashamed of their mother!"_

_Dinah tried to ignore the stairs of the other movie-watchers and Ollie knelt down, looking over his shoulder at the redhead and lover. "Come on, you two, we're going home..."_

_Dinah set down her candy boxes, but Roy reached forward, stacked the boxes over the abandoned and full popcorn bags and held a Pepsi cup under his chin while holding the three other ones in his hands._

_Artemis wept and sniffed, so Ollie wrapped his arms under her chest and lifted her off her feet. "It's alright, sweetheart, we can go home and you can relax, I'll make you something-"_

_"No, no, it's too late!" Artemis shrieked. "I have no money to go to college, to buy a car, and I can't even afford a cheap apartment for when I graduate high school! I'll be stuck with Mom until she dies and then I'll be all alone in that apartment..."_

_Dinah and Roy followed after the uncle-niece actors ("Why are you carrying that crap with you?" Dinah hissed at the sole redhead. "Big waste of money to leave it laying around for other people and the janitors," he snapped back) and reluctantly left the glowing theater behind the weeping blond, ignoring the curious bystanders raising eyebrows or snickering._

Diana stared at Ollie with an expression that made him wonder if she had frozen in time. "Ouch...that stings..."

Ollie sighed. "Eventually, we calmed her down, and I drove them to an amusement park, that I have loved ever since I was a child and wanted to take a break from my 'spoiled little prince' life and I was hoping to find some fun there..."

_Oliver stared straight ahead as Dinah stroked his hand and looked out the window. Artemis was still sniffing, but otherwise she was flipping through a fashion magazine. Roy was eating all the food and candy, apparently bent on not wasting even a dime._

_"Oh, honey, turn left," Dinah said pointing to said direction. Oliver obeyed and parked at Star City Stan's Park, which was the most populous fun park in Star City. He managed to buy tickets and coax Artemis into stepping out of the car._

_The walk inside was peaceful until Ollie saw it._

_The purple circle._

_The BIG circle._

_The Lightning Bolt...the fastest rollercoaster in Western US._

_The very rollercoaster that gave him nightmares as a child and put him into counseling._

_He did not remember what happened-he no longer smelled popcorn or fought to win Dinah a plush animal-but the next thing he knew he was in line...to the Lightning Bolt. For no reason, Dinah and the others refused to let him go._

_At the platform, Ollie tried to back out and grab Dinah's hand, but she pulled away her arm and held the plush Kenny McCormick doll to her chest. "Sorry, hon, I hate rollercoasters., and I can't afford to let Kenny go."_

_"Art?"_

_"Not in the mood."_

_"Roy?"_

_"Just ate all that movie crap, feel a little nauseated."_

_Oliver walked towards his family, but the crowd of bold people pushed him back and into a seat...in the front. By the time the crowds cleared, the automatic seat belt had clipped around Ollie's waist...and the car began moving forward. "Dinah! Artemis! Roy! Please tell them to stop, I think I..."_

_Dinah shook her head and blew him a kiss. At that moment she felt a buzzing against her thigh, and she did not need caller ID to know who it was. "Hello, baby."_

_"Just to let you three know, because I know they are listening...I hate the three of you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH-"_

_Dinah pulled the cell phone away and waved at the speeding car, where she briefly glimpsed at Ollie flicking her off and screaming his heart out. Dinah snickered, Artemis managed to smile, and Roy clapped and videotaped the cart on his cell._

"Sounds like quite an episode," Diana remarked shaking her head but failing to softly laugh. "That must have been hard, having your Arrow protégés betray you like that."

Ollie nodded and stared at the window. "So I was dizzy as soon as I jumped off that goddamn thing and refused to talk to any of those three loveless assholes..."

Diana snickered. Ollie threw her a nasty look. "And on the way home the evil redhead..."

_Roy sighed, shuffled out his iPod, and stuck the earplugs into his ears and began nodding his head to an unrecognizable song. Dinah, who was staring out the window or flicking dirt from under her fingernails, turned around and smiled lovingly. "What are you listening to, Roy?"_

_"That, uh, Beyonce song,_ 1+1_," he said. "I haven't heard it since the first time Jade and I had sex..."_

_Ollie coughed feverishly and honked his horn. "Roy! TMI, and her sister is right beside you!"_

_"Don't worry, Oliver," Artemis yawned. "After all, I just discovered that my parents made sex tapes of every time they made love-"_

_"Artemis!" Dinah squawked. "Don't say that..."_

_"Why, after all I know you two film your sexy times and I caught you two in bed when I was five-"_

_"Roy!" Ollie screamed. "Stop it. Now."_

_Roy leaned toward the blond and cleared his throat. "They educated me about sex by showing me an old tape of theirs and Ollie sent me out to buy tampons and condoms when-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Ollie screamed, his face burning. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"_

_Roy paused and his face paled and burned. Then he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to text Artemis when Ollie reached behind himself, snagged Roy's cell phone from his hands, and threw the electronic out the window._

Diana crossed her ankles and nodded as Oliver sighed, stood up shakily on one foot to pour himself a cup of water from the fountain, drank the water, and sat back down. "So, anywho, Arty's mom texted her, asking why Roy wasn't answering her calls, as it was time for him to pick up his daughter from her apartment. I admitted that it was my fault, so Dinah-horrible Dinah-suggested I make up for the lost phone by picking the little midget up and taking her to my house..."

_The child slept against his chest, his arm wrapped under her diapered backside, the other carrying her bags and holding her small back, while he climbed up the steps to his house, leaned forward, and allowed the eye scanner to run down his eyes. "Recognized, Green Arrow." The front door opened, and he saw two blond and one red head on the leather couch, laughing over something, the smell of fresh coffee running up his nostrils._

_"The baby's here," he said careful not to wake the child._

_Artemis held a finger to her lips and turned back to a book Dinah held in her lap. As soon as Ollie set the bags down, a smiling Roy walked forward, picked up his watermelon princess, kissed her red head, and carried her back to the coffee table._

_Dinah giggled as she stroked Lian's hair back and pointed to something on her lap. "Remember when the little one used markers to color the wall upstairs? Well, we can see that somehow Ollie was the inspiration for her little tantrums and her little acts of rebellions, look, see him with paint on his face and clothes-"_

_Ollie immediately realized what she was doing. "Dinah! You're showing them baby pictures of me?!"_

_Dinah laughed until Lian wailed out and Roy paused to throw Ollie a dirty look before standing up to pat her back and calm her down. "Shush, shush, little baby, shush, etai yazi," he whispered in her reddening ear._

_Roy carried the baby to the kitchen while Dinah pointed to a different photograph, Ollie almost screaming when he saw her finger on the one picture of him sitting naked on a car seat, face and chest covered in spaghetti sauce, holding a broom above his head._

"They went through the entire photo album," Ollie groaned while Diana nodded slowly. "It was...horrible. I really regret being her first time!"

Diana sighed and leaned forward, elbows on knees, and cracked her neck. "Alright," she began, "let's stop for a moment and talk, for awhile, about your relationships with women."

"I'll pass on that," Ollie said.

Diana lifted her eyebrows. "Rather discuss your education and schoolmates?"

"MYOB."

"Deaths of your parents?"

"Reminds me of Bats losing his old man and woman."

"Your time on the island?"

"People there tortured me."

Diana cocked her head. "Would you rather talk about that?"

"You want the full details, have Martian Manhunter hack into my brain and give you the information, the only reason I kept living was because I cared too much about my family and loved ones."

Diana rubbed her face and slumped back in her chair. "Alright, let's go back to your soap opera, so far better than on TV."

Ollie threw her a dirty look. "So, it took Roy a long time to calm the whiner down, and, after Dinah left to care for her mother, I fell asleep on the couch until..."

_Ollie woke up to shaking on his shoulder and realized that Lian was floating on top of him, gurgling, laughing, and kicking. "Evening, Grandpa Goatee," said a grown man's voice in a chipmunk impersonation._

_Ollie sighed and sat up, just as Lian fell right on his front and released a gas bomb, making her laugh. "Evening, little twerp."_

_"Artemis and I have to run errands, we'll be right back," Roy said...in a suit, tie, and hair mousse._

_"What errands?" asked Ollie, but Roy already ran out, and there was a familiar dry laugh as the back door opened, closed, and a car drove out._

"Seven hours those morons were gone," Ollie hissed balling his hands into fists. "They left me with that watermelon, who dirties more clothes and diapers than eight babies...It wasn't until after an entire night that the bank called me and said that I lost $10,000 on my credit card on dinner, movies, the theater, luxurious shopping, dessert, oh my God, I forget everything else they did!"

"So why did you begin by starting with adopting a protege?" asked Diana.

"Can we discuss that later?" Ollie groaned. "So the next morning, I was sleeping soundly, as I did not go to bed until four in the morning, and they were still going strong..."

_Outside, the blond and redhead were practicing archery, dressed in mesh shorts, basketball shorts, sneakers, a Nike running shirt, a muscle shirt, and each a bow._

_Arty was up next and flung out an arrow while Roy hung up a fresh target, walked away from the archery target and nodded to the blond_

_Artemis jumped at the cry of a flying bird, and the arrow shot not into the target but straight through the glass window with a loud CRASH!_

_Both outdoor occupants felt as if time stopped._

_"Uh oh," Roy groaned._

_Inside, Roy and Artemis stared at the stone vase lying in thick pieces on the floor, Artemis swallowing. "Um...how do we tell him?"_

_Roy grimaced and reached for a piece. "Art...this is no ordinary vase...this belonged to Ollie's mother...See?"_

_Artemis could make out the _Moira Queen_ carefully constructed on the stone piece. "Ooh, dear..."_

"They ran over crying to me about that vase-it was so damn important to my mother-but I did not scream at them because I was still tired and I didn't want to wake the baby. So we head to the market where my mom bought the vase to replace it-still reminds me of my mother's good side-and we were walking to the car, we got in, and I began driving..."

_Roy, who was in the front, held the vase in his hands and stared out the window while Artemis hummed a lullaby in Vietnamese to herself and to the baby. The light turned green, but the car in front of them did not move. Ollie laughed, honked his horn, and motioned for the driver to move. The driver walked out, and Ollie realized that the driver was a tall, muscular man whose arms looked as if he stuffed basketballs into the limbs._

_Ollie began trembling, but in the space of a second he neglected to check that his door was open-the man opened the door and pulled him right out._

_Ollie immediately kicked him in the knee, but neither of his proteges seemed to care or notice..._

"They did nothing!" Ollie roared. "They just sat there and acted as if I was driving, I was screaming their names over and over again, asking, crying for help, and guess what they did-nothing! They were like time was frozen! I don't believe it!"

Diana scanned his body once more before allowing him to continue. "And the foot..."

Ollie's eyes watered. "I drove us to the hospital, parked the car, and slid out of my seat until I stepped on an empty Coke bottle, slipped, and banged the back of my foot against the side of the car...I was crying for help, and when I turned around, both of them were gone. It wasn't until a kind nurse helped me inside and another carried in the baby that I saw them sneak out of the building and into an alley...After a dreadful two hours of poking and prodding on my body and wrapping, X-rays, and IVs, I had a nurse wheel me out and I saw my proteges making out in a telephone booth! So I painfully get into my car, drive myself and the little one home and abandon them, and see that my love was on the front steps, holding a bunch of flowers, and she helped me upstairs.

"She cooked for me while I took a sponge bath and washed my hair, and after eating we began kissing and prepared to get hot...only it wasn't until she saw the bandages around my chest that she decided that she didn't want to consummate our love. I slid away from her and when my proteges came over I slapped both of them in the back with a wooden spoon. And then Lian began wailing again."

Two days later, while on patrol, Ollie found himself stuck in a web arrow with the blond and redhead whining that he 'ratted' on them.

* * *

><p>Seven reviews, please?<p>

P.S. I have good news-I'm going to be revising and editing my TT story "Intervention" soon, so I'm excited to brush up on old writing skills.

Secret: I'm always imagining Lian starting her own heroic team, with members including Chris Kent, Damian Wayne, Iris Park-West, Jai Park-West, Milagro Reyes, Robert Long, Cerdian, and even Robert's half-sister Jennifer and Lian's half-brother Tommy. Almost every night I dream about writing that kind of comic book series.


	29. Chapter 29

Italics are either flashbacks or footage of cameras from the past. In addition, in this version Roy is not a clone-there is no Arsenal/Red Arrow confusion, so Roy was never involved in Cadmus and so far Conner is the only Cadmus clone existing

* * *

><p>It all started after Paula asked Artemis to invite Roy over for dinner to help them plan the 'Justice Banquet' that the League used for a night off to welcome new members, mourn the deceased, and praise the young, promising protégés. The first half hour before the meal was easy-they came up with good plans. During dinner, they debated certain foods and beverages for the ones going to the banquet at Ollie Queen's ballroom that he bought for work parties and meetings.<p>

After the meal, Artemis had finished washing dishes to come into the TV room and see her mother showing Roy a small booklet.

Artemis inched closer and was horrified that Paula was showing Roy baby pictures of her daughters.

"This is when Artemis was six months old, we took her to the park and Jade put her sunglasses over her little sister, isn't that so cute-"

Artemis almost broke into tears with Roy's sudden laughter.

"MOM!" Artemis shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing him baby pictures, honey," she said smiling softly. "When I was younger and in school, we paid tributes to all the seniors by showing baby pic-"

"Yeah, we still do this," Roy said chuckling over baby Artemis biting on a chair leg

"Not today!" Artemis wailed. "That is NOT what people do!"

"When seniors at my school graduate, we gather baby pic-"

"See, honey? They still do it. Now here, Artemis was mad that we didn't have cake, so she grabbed a broom and cracked the microwave door with it-"

Artemis huffed and stomped away as Roy laughed in a horrible asthmatic sense.

Artemis slammed her bedroom door-"Artemis! Do not slam the door, it is very unlady-like!" her mother scolded-and listened to her mother taking and explaining certain pictures to the laughing redhead. The only funny part, in Arty's opinion, was when he flipped the page and 'cooed.' "Aw, look it's one of your girls, just a little baby in the bathtub! Look at that little big belly, I could just bite it!"

Paula must have blinked. "That's me."

Artemis quietly laughed to herself at Roy's squawk until Paula pointed to one of Jade dabbing paint over one-year-old Artemis sitting on the table in overalls.

The ordeal continued literally ALL NIGHT-when Artemis confronted him the next night when patrolling, he whispered, "Gee, for the daughter of assassins, you sure had a funny childhood."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, and Ollie was shocked at her more-than-average aggressive behavior.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "Did you and Wally fight or something…"

Artemis growled. "This has nothing to do with Wally…just a personal issue."

Green Arrow shrugged and aimed an arrow at a racing van attempting to avoid a police car.

* * *

><p>Artemis thought of the plan in her math class, and she kept staring at the clock waiting for the ticking to announce the end of another school day-only a few more months to go, and she could be a junior.<p>

She called Ollie as she hurried from the entrance and asked where he was, but he said that he was busy tonight-he and Dinah were going to a funeral and would not be back until late.

Until two in the morning, Artemis wasted sleepless hours outlining her plan, with pictures, videos, and maybe even girl 'souvenirs' if possible. She checked her watch, knew it was time to visit her mentor, and hurried to the zeta, completely forgetting about how far apart time zones were in the US.

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock, in Star City, Artemis ran to the Queen Estate from the telephone booth and pounded on the front door. "Ollie, Ollie, wake up please wake up-"<p>

_Squeak._

Artemis looked up at the security camera above the door turn red and move.

"Hello?" he asked annoyed over the security camera.

"Hi, Ollie," Artemis greeted waving smiling uneasily. She envisioned him frowning at her and reluctantly pulling away from his love.

"It's late, what do you want?" he moaned.

Artemis sighed. "I'm doing a presentation for school…I need video clips of young boys growing up…I wanted to know if-"

"Be right there," Ollie interrupted groggily.

Artemis waited patiently outside, struggling to not laugh about how she envisioned her results, and smiled widely at her mentor's groggily-eyed frown. "Come on in, but do what you need to do and get out of here."

He walked to the movie theater, shuffled around in the STORAGE door, and carried out a box labeled ROY'S CHILDHOOD to shove in the younger blonde's arms. "I had to waste five hours talking to strangers at the funeral, so get out of here when you have everything you need. And make sure those come back the way I'm giving them to you."

"Thank you, Ollie!" Artemis gasped hurrying out while carrying thirty pounds of DVDs, cassette tapes, and what-not and dashing to the telephone booth.

As soon as the Gotham City Library opened, she hurried to the Apple computers, shoved in several DVDs, pulled out iMovie on the computer, and dragged, exported, imported, and edited all the footage she was dragging on to the Apple application. By the afternoon, she was done, resealed the DVDs and tapes, shoved her flash-drive into the back pocket of her travel bag, and hurried back to the telephone booth.

On the night of the dinner, the League sat in long tables surrounding the room, which reminded her of the conference room in the Watchtower. The Team sat in smaller circles in front of them, talking and laughing.

Artemis was telling Zatanna about her old science teacher when she saw Dick set up a camera, projector, and was holding a handful of CDs and wires. "What's he doing?" Artemis asked.

Z looked up and smiled. "Oh, he made a small video about the history of the Justice League and he wanted to play it for us. He's still working on one for the team, so he said to not feel offended."

Artemis told her that she would be back, climbed up the steps, whispered something in Dick's ear, and he let her slide in her DVD but told her to wait before the microphone could turn on.

By the time of the actual dinner, the Team but Art sat down in small tables-Raquel and Kaldur, Megan and Conner, Wally and Dick and Roy, and Z sat beside her father at the 'big' table, and the noise diminished.

"Hello," said a loud yet recognizable voice. "No spotlight please…this is Artemis Crock, protégé to Green Arrow"-the male blond smiled and sheepishly waved at the wave of applause-"and I thought we could begin our tribute to the growing League."

The lights dimmed, and Artemis's voice boomed over the microphone. "Now, as we all know, Roy is the first of the protégés to officially join the Justice League-" She paused to smile at the round of applause and was proud to see Roy nod and shrug. "So…I figured that we share a tribute to the red archer and watch him grow from little orphan to a wonderful young man."

Few people clapped as the video started and seemed to pan in the Queen kitchen.

The camera focused on the back of a blond head._ "Hey, Dinah, baby."_

_The blond turned over and blew a kiss. "My lovely one and son, cooking dinner, how's my boy?"_

_Then a little boy voice piped up. "Someone's in the Kitchen With Dinah, Someone's in the Kitchen With Dinah…" The camera focused on a little redhead boy standing on a stool working on the counter…newborn naked._

Roy's face flushed and the entire ballroom laughed hysterically. Arty grinned to herself.

_"Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah…." He shook his bare little behind in the cutest possible way._

Roy leaned toward a smirking Kaldur, who was struggling to not laugh out loud. "Do you have a bullet or something to kill myself with? That's sarcasm…"

The film-and laughter-continued for five more minutes before Artemis spoke again.

"Now," Artemis said in the microphone, I present…Roy Harper, the Magician's Assistant!"

_Giovanni was standing in the center of the Queen sitting room in his uniform, little Roy standing right beside him in a small school uniform. "Greetings, my friends. I am Giovanni Zatara, the greatest magician in America. Oh, thank you, honey…this is my lovely wife, Ella..." The camera focused on a young woman with black hair and a huge baby bump. "As you can see, she is expecting, we are having a little girl…"_

Zatanna's eyes watered and her father gripped her shoulder.

_"Let me introduce my assistant, Roy Harper!" The boy waved happily as the League clapped. Giovanni slid his hat over the red hair and muttered something that made the boy vanish._

_The League gasped._

_Giovanni cleared his throat, muttered something else, and POP! Little Roy bounced out of the hat in a little white rabbit costume. "Wee!" he squealed. The League clapped and some whistled. He hopped onto the table and smiled up at the magician, who cleared his throat. He held a flag in front of the boy so that no part of his body visible was and muttered a spell._

_First the boy vanished behind the flag. Then his legs and arms switched places. Then his head and feet switched. Then he steadily walked on his hands. Then his body was cut in half yet he lived._

_Giovanni handed the little bunny an Italian flag and the bunny lifted the flag to Giovanni's waist…and the man's left leg was gone. He lowered the flag again, and when he lifted it the right leg vanished. He repeated his action, and both Giovanni's legs were gone. The League gaped in shock._

_Roy looked at his masterwork-and his eyes widen in fear. "MY GOD! YOUR LEGS ARE GONE!" he screamed. He dropped the flag-Giovanni caught it-and ran to the kitchen crying and screaming. "I took that guy's legs, I took his legs, I'm evil, I'm bad…"_

The older Roy's face burned as Dick and Wally howled and pounded on the table. He looked away from his younger self hiding under the sink and weeping. Z looked at her father, who shrugged. "I fixed it for him. He was still sad, but we continued on."

Artemis stopped the clip and inserted in a separate disc. "Here's Roy Harper…and the Great Race!"The camera shifted until it focused on Barry in black running shorts, a yellow T-shirt with a heart around "Iris" over a gentle flower and new-looking white running shoes. _Beside him was little Roy wearing an identical outfit and red running shoes._

_"Hello," Diana smiled into the camera holding a toy microphone. "Welcome to Justice League News, this is Diana Prince, at the first official track meet with Barry Allen verses Roy Harper!" Some of the League standing around the track hooted and clapped as Roy Harper crouched low in the same position as Barry. "On your mark-" Diana lifted a fake pistol-"get set-" the runners arched themselves-BAM! "Go!"_

_Barry zoomed past the boy in a blur, the young redhead standing straight looking confused. "Whoa…how did he-"_

_ZOOM! In a flash, Barry apparently reached forward and snatched Roy before zooming off again. A huge blur of a red tornado dashed around the track before Barry finally stopped, an ill-looking Roy in his hands._

_"And the winner is…Roy Harper!" Diana smiled clapping. The rest of the League clapped, but them Roy's face swelled and-_

_"BLEH-eh…" A fresh pile of bile and vomit shot from his mouth and over Barry's brand new running shoes._

_"Ewe," some of the women gasped and moaned. Barry's face twisted, but it was obvious he was not going to berate the child for this. Roy vomited again and his eyes rolled back into his head._

"Roy Harper…and Bath Friends!" The League gasped when the screen focused on the Queen bathtub, occupied with two little boys-one of them was dark-skinned, the other Caucasian.

"Oh my God, Kaldur, that's you," Dick whispered to the leader. The fish boy looked away, but his mentor smiled at the clip. The young boys were apparently having a good time, splashing each other and laughing.

_Kaldur drew a toy boat across the surface and Roy dunked in a plastic Sebastian the crab toy. "Hey, do that thing with your arms that you showed me," little Roy beamed. Kaldur's arms tensed, his arms glowed, and slowly the bath water began to rise from the tub and up between them. Roy's baby blue eyes widen as the water inched towards the ceiling. "Cool…"_

_Kaldur slowly began to breathe easier and lowered the water down-before dramatically dumping it all on Roy's head. "AH!" The boy jumped and shivered. "That's cold! Like swimming in the Atlantic ocean and putting your butt in the snow cold!" Little Roy pulled his tiny leg over the edge of the tub and climbed out-_

Most of the League looked away as the tiny fella walked across the bathroom before the door opened and little Roy screamed. Wally was paralyzed and Dick fell out of his chair in hysterics.

_Little Roy jumped back in the bathtub and whimpered._

_"Kids, it's just me," Diana said smiling. "Dinner will be ready soon, so get dressed." When she left, Kaldur looked at the camera._

_"Is that thing still on?"_

_"I think so," Roy said. "Why? You need to go wee-wee?"_

Kaldur grit his teeth and Roy swallowed.

_Roy shifted himself closer to the toilet and cleared his throat. "You see the fire, the you pull out your hose-"_

Roy buried his face in his hands, Kaldur grinded his teeth, and Ollie and Aquaman howled and clapped.

_Later, little Kaldur followed and the door opened. "What are you doing-AH!"_

_"Oopies…sorry, Diana," squeaked Roy._

The camera then dropped to another scene outside the Hall of Justice, and a man's loud sighing indicated that Ollie held the camera.

_"Dinah, baby? Where's Roy? Roy? Roy! Where are you?"_

_"Over here, Ollie! Over here!"_

_The camera moved up to the Hall of Justice, and on the roof was little Roy holding hands with Superman, the redhead in Superman pajamas with a bath towel tied around his neck._

_Dinah screamed, but not Canary Cry, and nearly ran into the cameraman. "I'm going to fly, Dinah!" Roy squealed waving his hands wildly._

_Superman smiled, wrapped his hands around the little boy's body, and soared into the sky._

_Dinah gasped and clutched her heart as the man in the red cape held the little guy in his hands, the redhead's face an expression of awe and fascination. Superman smiled and slowly slid a hand up the boy's side to hold his smaller hand before repeating on the other side so Roy was flying by both his hands. Dinah gasped and shook._

_"Look, guys-I'm flying! Wee…." Roy laughed and laughed and kicked in the air, smiling like a child on his birthday._

_Superman smirked and back-flipped, still holding Roy's hands-Dinah yelped-and Roy squealed in happiness, kicking and laughing until, in a horrible second, his pajama bottoms slid right down from his waist and around his ankles, showing him in a pajama shirt and tiny whities._

The girls either cooed or gasped and the boys snorted. Roy sighed and turned on his cell phone as means of distraction.

Then he saw that Paula had texted him. It said **Visit my aptm. now, I have smthn 2 give u.**

Roy quietly slipped through the door and five minutes later walked in holding a flash-drive and collection of notecards while the ballroom was laughing about something he did with Martian Manhunter by painting his face green and chewing on Oreos to stain his teeth.

_Dinah held the camera. "So, Ollie, tell me, how was the interview today?" she asked following her boyfriend with the camera._

_Ollie shrugged and continued walking. "Have you seen my boy?" he asked removing his jacket._

_"He's in his room sleeping," Dinah sighed. "He's so adorable when he sleeps."_

_Ollie nodded and walked past a door with half of Roy's body in a huge toilet._

_Ollie raced back to the bathroom and Roy's face froze. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said timidly._

Megan accidentally snorted water up her nose and Wally crackled in hysterics.

The scene was in the main room at a big mansion, with a painting of the Gotham City skyline on the wall. Suddenly Roy hopped out of the dressing room and Dick screamed.

_The young boy was sporting a black eye mask, caped red and green and yellow costume with elf shoes and scaly 'underpants.' "I'm Roy, the Boy Wonder!" he cheered. "I fight crime with the Dark Knight!"_

Bruce leaned toward a teary-eyed Dick. "This was before your family joined the circus," he whispered.

Roy waited until Artemis managed to sneak away after hanging up the microphone, and Roy quietly crept up to the device while the League and Team laughed at a parody of the Young London "Celebrity" music video that he constructed with Conner and Megan.

Suddenly the microphone tapped. The girl stopped laughing to see Roy on stage, smirking like a maniac. "Ladies and germs, boys and curls, it is time for the amazing series Arty and Family!"

He snapped his fingers and the camera showed the Crock living room. _Lawrence Crock was asleep on the couch, a blanket pulled to his chest, and dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt_. It was apparent that Paula was holding the camera._ On the screen bounced little Artemis, carrying a small bag and giggling. "Hey, baby girl," Paula whispered. "You going to give Daddy a m-wah?" Artemis giggled and pulled something out of the bag. Paula adjusted the camera to see Arty smoothing a purple marker over her father's lips._

The ballroom shrieked and applauded and Artemis was too paralyzed to stop-her eyes swelled watching her younger self poke a Sharpie over her father's cheeks, rub eye shadow on his forehead, and brush mascara over his eyebrows and under his nose.

Next was a scenery in a backyard, with only a few children, multi-colored adults, and the ballroom immediately realized that this was a gathering of their most notorious criminals holding…a party for the younger generation?_ There was Arty, her sister, Icicle Jr, the Terror Twins, and other little ones._

_Paula had set up a Superman piñata and handed Jade a bat. "All right, sweetie…Get ready to hit the hero!_

_Roy skipped over to Arty's turn, but just before Paula could put the blindfold around Arty's eyes the girl immediately wept. "No, Mom, no! I don't want to…"_

_"You don't want any candy?" asked Icicle Sr. looking dumbfounded._

_Artemis wailed and rubbed her eyes. "No, leave him alone, I don't want to hit him…"_

_"Uh, oh," a louder voice-perhaps Lawrence-muttered, "we may have a traitor in our hands, why not, baby girl?"_

_"Because I love him!" Artemis screamed wrapping her arms around the piñata, its left leg dangling in the air._

The ballroom laughed and clapped, and Superman snickered while Conner breathed into his hands like a paper bag.

_The screaming went on until Poison Ivy sighed and gently lowered the tree so that Paula could snap the string and hand Artemis the toy. The sniffling girl wiped her nose and carried it inside._

Superman leaned toward the archer. "I think I'd like to trade protégés with you," he whispered.

"Don't even joke about that," Ollie muttered, face burning now that he knew what they were doing.

_Outside were two children in a backyard, standing in a mud puddle and covered in brown…Little Artemis and Icicle Jr. laughing and throwing mud pies at each other, tackling each other to the ground and slipping on top of each other._

Artemis politely excused herself and walked out into the hallway, pulled out her cell phone, and called her mother. "Mom! How did Roy get those videos…"

"Oh, darling, I think what you were doing was foul, trying to embarrass him like that, what did you think was so wrong about him that you had to do this?"

"You showed him baby pictures! And he was laughing about them! That's why I wanted to spite him!"

Paula sighed and laughed. "Well, darling, at least we can show now that there were some highlights of your childhood…"

"What?" her daughter snapped.

Paula had hung up and Artemis stomped to the main room.

The camera turned on and Jade was smiling at the screen. _"Hello, my name is Jade Crock, and I am a seventh-grader at Gotham North Middle School. Today, I will be playing the tune "Earth" by Hans Zimmer from the_ Gladiator_ soundtrack-"_

_Her voice was drowned out with the sound of crashing and objects falling from a great height. Jade sighed but smiled at the camera apologetically. "Excuse me for a moment, I will delete that part…" She walked out of the room and reached her destination. "Artemis, what are you-get that out of your-that's not edible, you can't eat Mom's deodorant!"_

"EWE!" Megan and Zatanna squealed. Wally gagged and Dick laughed as his eyes watered. Conner grimaced and Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"Sick…"

_"But…but it's so good," little Artemis's voice whined._

_"Sorry, sis, you can't eat that, give me that-OUCH! STOP BITING ME, LITTLE CROCODILE!"_

Artemis watched as her younger-self wailed at a popped balloon and crashed right into her father's crotch and screamed in his lap.

_Next, the scene was in a school auditorium. Artemis-about seven years of age-was standing on stage with several other children in an apparent choral performance wearing a flowered dress with her hair curled. The children were singing a song about the seasons._

_"Spring, Spring, here we come-"_

_Suddenly Artemis hunched forward just as a pile of vomit expelled from her mouth and splattered over the entire choir. Children shrieked and jumped away as vomit hit them in the heads and backs. _

Once the League stopped shrieking, the camera focused on the Crock kitchen table.

_Jade chuckled as the camera shook in her hands. Little Artemis was sitting in her high-chair, arms crossed, frowning, a plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Hello, this is Jade Crock, with my little sister Artemis. Mom and Dad are working-or whatever-so I had to make dinner for this little hamster. Artemis, please eat."_

_"NO!" Artemis spat blowing a raspberry, "Arty, how do little piggies go?"_

Arty's eyes were glued to the screen and she could hear Zatanna and Wally and Dick chuckle. "Oh God," Dinah muttered.

_"Show sissy how piggy eats!" Little Artemis buried her face in the plate._

The ballroom roared in laughter and clapped nonstop. "Yeah…who could have seen that coming?" Artemis muttered as Roy sat smirking to himself, Dinah holding her heart, and Ollie laughing and rocking back and forth. Conner accidentally broke the table pounding on the surface.

_The camera indicated a wet, raining outdoor background. Artemis was standing in the rain wearing only a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and sandals, and shivering. She looked bashfully at the camera and began singing: "I'm a little piggy/Here is my snout"-She pushed up the cartilage of her nose and extended her nostrils-"I'm a little piggy/Oink, oink, oink/ I'm a little piggy/Here is my snout/Oink, oink, oink"-_

Artemis's mouth dropped and her eyes watered. Even Bruce was chuckling and the boys were screaming in laughter and the girls were crying.

Once the dinner ended, some of the Leaguers were still laughing, others were crying in laughter, and Ollie was cursing insults and curses under his breath.

* * *

><p>Secret: I think there's a Greg Weisman curse with his shows ending after a limited number of seasons.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This one-shot was a combination of a recent_ Arrow_ episode and when my father was in the hospital six years ago. He was vomiting one night, and my mother took him to the hospital, where they shaved his head, injected him with needles and IVs, inserted a tube-like camera from his head to his abdomen and found out that he had a cyst in his brain due to years of playing football. My brother and I could barely concentrate on schoolwork, my mother had to take over my father's business, and my father spent Christmas and New Year's Day in the hospital, and he did not come home until late January. I'm still concerned for his health, but I am grateful that he has reached to his fifty-first birthday, in contrast to my grandfather dying at age forty-two.

Also, this sort of follows up chapter 13, with Roy watching a friend die of a heroin overdose.

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye on her."<p>

Those were the exact words Batman and Green Arrow had used for Roy before he left the Cave. Watch over the girl who took his place on the Team and stole his friends. He was wise to know why.

Not long ago, the Team had fought with Black Spider and Hook when Sportsmaster entered and personally fought Artemis. Robin and Kid Flash managed to find her in time, but Artemis told her mentor about the threat that the League of Shadows made for her and her father's personal threat to slit her mother's throat and stain the bathtub with her blood. Green Arrow felt sick and asked his first partner to watch over her and protect her from any potential Shadows attack. Unfortunately, it was not the Shadows who attacked her.

It was easy. He had used the Gotham zeta that was next to her apartment before she came home and could watch over her while she returned to her mother.

It was twenty minutes later when the OUT OF ORDER telephone booth glowed and the door opened to his successor stepping out in civilian wear. Artemis had come home from a lecture with Captain Atom and thus did not have to worry about changing her clothes.

Roy kept his eyes narrowed and on the blond as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned the sheet carefully and she crumpled the paper in her hand to throw in a nearby dumpster.

Roy quietly hid in a nearby alley and watched her approach a glowing Indian restaurant. _Probably to pick up dinner,_ Roy interpreted. She did not even fully reach the front step when a young man in dark, baggy clothing walked up to her. He was unable to hear what he was saying to her, but she was trying to walk away until two more young men ran up and began reaching for her.

Artemis kicked one in the face, but another yanked her arms behind her and grasped for her throat. Artemis shoved her knee into the stomach of the approaching one, but the hand on her throat tightened and her eyeballs expanded.

Not equipped with his usual weapons, Roy growled and ran forward.

"Artemis, get out of here!" he yelled. He punched the thug holding her arms in the face and began a brawl with the one holding her throat. Artemis pulled away from the hand and rushed to a building wall to breathe, holding her face in her hands and shaking. "Oh my God...oh my God..."

Roy expelled a cry of pain, but continued fighting until she heard a loud crack and a loud curse.

The men ran away, cursing, bleeding, and snapping, but Roy stumbled on his shaky legs until he collapsed on the concrete.

"Roy!" Artemis gasped running to his side. Roy trembled and pressed his palms flat on the surface, a dark spot forming under his hand. "Roy! They stabbed you!" she gasped.

Roy hissed and grasped his wound, under his arm and next to his chest. "No worries, Art...I'm going to go to Ollie's...he'll fix me up..."

"Roy, listen." Artemis knelt down, removed her jacket, and wrapped the back around his wound and tied the arms together. "Gotham Hospital is just two minutes away by foot...I'll be able to get you there faster than an ambulance, and if I called a taxi they would assume I attacked you."

"Miss Crock!" yelled a familiar voice, and one of the waiters from the restaurant ran down. "It's alright, I can help take him!" He wrapped Roy's arm around his shoulders, kept Roy's bleeding side to his, and fast-walked to the hospital, Roy's face paling and dripping wet.

Artemis pushed the hospital door opened and let him walk in. "Emergency, emergency! A young man was stabbed!" she cried.

The rest was hazy-she knew nurses ran forward with a wheelchair and wheeled him away and the waiter told her to keep him updated and she called her mother and Ollie and Dinah-but the next half hour passed until Ollie and Dinah ran in. Dinah cried as Artemis retold the events and Ollie's face grew red. "My boy better survive," he hissed.

The Arrow Family held hands as Dinah shook and sobbed when, much to Artemis's shock, the Team and their mentors, in civilian clothes and appearances, ran in.

Wally zoomed over quickly and knelt down. "What happened?" he demanded. "Are you alright? Will he make it? You should have called when you were in trouble, Barry and I would have been there in a millisecond-"

"Wally, calm down," Barry said pulling him back.

Megan was silently crying and shaking in her uncle's arms.

Arthur told Kaldur to stand down and not freak out, while Clark gently encouraged Artemis to retell the events, promising her that nothing she said left the hospital room.

The Dynamic Duo were off to find the attackers, but as soon as they left a nurse walked in and asked to speak to the boy's guardian in private.

Conner listened carefully but did not say anything about the private conversation until Ollie walked back. "What did she say?" Dinah sobbed. Ollie shook his head, so she turned to her student.

"She said that Roy needs several stitches as well as...a small injection. To ease the pain and help him heal faster."

Wally cringed and Kaldur visibly paled. "Injection?" he repeated.

Ollie slowly nodded. "I better go up and comfort him"-

"I'll do it," Artemis interrupted. "He saved my life, it's the only thing I can do for him."

"Artemis? Do you even know about Red and needles?" Wally asked.

Artemis nodded and followed the nurse to the hospital room. Roy was lying on the bed, still wet and shaking, but otherwise looking healthy and alive. They had removed his shirt and were cleansing the wound under his arm. "Listen," the nurse said to Artemis, "we are aware he has a paranoia of needles, so you have a job tonight. You have to keep him calm and talk to him. If he passes out, we can treat him, but it will be difficult. So we need you to console him and make sure he bears through this."

Artemis nodded and walked to Roy's side. "Hey," she greeted him.

He swallowed and gave her a painful smile. "Hey, replacement" he croaked. Roy heard a small shuffle and he turned his head to a tray holding a thick syringe and small bottle. Roy's lips paled. "A syringe? No, please no..."

"Come on, Roy, it's just one tiny pinch," Artemis tried to say.

"N-no..." Roy swallowed dryly. "I...I've had a bad history with needles..."

The doctor cleaned part of Roy's arm under his shoulder and filled the syringe with a clear liquid. Roy's teeth clenched and he kept his eyes on the needle as the doctor wheeled closer to him. "Think of something happy," Artemis tried instead.

"Like what?" he hissed. "When you watch one of your best friends die at the needle? When he threatens to stab you with one when he was high? When he never learns his lesson the first time you watch him go away in the back of a police car?"

Artemis's stomach soured. She knew about the friend, as Green Arrow had said, but when she and her sister had their vaccinations, her father told them to tough it out or they might as well perish.

_Died at the needle, die at the needle, he could have died at the knife, he would have rather died at the knife rather than suffer an injection..._

The doctor prepared to inject the syringe and in the space of a second before the small pinch Artemis instinctively kissed her predecessor on the lips, evoking a moment of silence as the smirking doctor pushed forward and finished the injection.

The doctor removed the needle and wiped at the small prick, but Artemis did not yet pull away from Roy. It was ten seconds later when she pulled away and her lips felt naked again. Roy blinked and his lips trembled.

"See?" Artemis asked pushing his hair back. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Roy panted and thumbed the back of her hand. They stared at each other for two minutes in silence. She never noticed how calm his naked eyes were, and he did not notice that her ears were pierced.

The door unexpectedly opened and Roy looked to the side and saw his adoptive family. "Ollie, Dinah," Roy whispered.

Dinah smiled tearfully. "We're here, sweet little boy," she whispered, grasping Ollie's hand.

"Artemis, can you wait for us in the waiting room?" he instructed.

"She stays," Roy insisted holding Artemis's hand tighter.

"No, Roy, we'd like to talk with you privately."

Artemis sighed, pushed back Roy's hair, and walked past the couple, to the elevator, and proceeded to the waiting room. She did not expect her mother right beside the Team.

"Artemis?" the woman asked. Her daughter took ten seconds to fully grasp that her mother was here, and that she had not lost both her daughters.

"Mom," Artemis whispered.

The crippled woman's eyes flooded. "Oh...my beautiful little girl," she sobbed and Artemis hurried forward to embrace her mother. The Team watched Paula sob in Artemis's hair and kiss the side of her head. "I'm so glad you are safe..."

The blond grasped the back of her mother's shirt and smiled.

"How is my friend?" Kaldur asked standing up. Artemis looked at him over her mother's head and smiled tearfully.

"He's okay. Ollie and Dinah asked to speak to him in private."

"Thank Neptune," Arthur whispered. "How...how did he handle"-

"I helped him overcome it," Artemis interrupted. "He was nervous, but I helped him."

"Wally and Kaldur told us about him and needles," Conner said. "I feel bad for him."

"That was just terrible," Megan whispered. "To lose a friend like that...I cannot believe Red Arr-I mean, Roy, had to experience that!"

The Team waited an hour and would look up every time they hear the beautiful sound of wheelchair wheels, but it was always somebody else. Even worse, they had to watch other sick, injured, or people involved in medical emergencies enter the hospital. Megan felt nauseated and went to the ladies room to silently cry.

After an hour passed, Artemis lifted her head and sighed. Ollie and Dinah wheeled Roy into the waiting room, where the Team, their mentors, and Paula were waiting. Artemis immediately stood up, but her mother grabbed her hand to hold her back.

Kaldur stood up from his chair and carefully embraced his friend around his neck and shoulders. "I am delighted that you are alive, my friend," he whispered. "Am I giving you pain?"

Roy wrapped his right arm around Kaldur's back and shook his head. "No...I just have to be careful with my other arm for about a month."

Arthur walked forward and put his hands on his partner's shoulders. "Kaldur, let your friend console with your Team."

Megan was still shaking, but she squeezed Roy's hand, informed him that she prayed (to the Martian god) and that she was going to make an endless supply of treats for him when he left the hospital. Conner praised Roy for his bravery and Clark said that he was going to make sure the attack was not going to be public. Wally swallowed the potato chip in his mouth and reminded him that he was just a call away for small favors, and Barry ran back home and returned with food and sweets for the Arrow Family. Batman and Robin came back, announced that they had found the attackers, had them arrested, and they were now in prison.

One by one the sidekicks left, leaving Artemis with her mother, mentor, trainer, and predecessor. Paula wheeled to the redhead and held both his hands. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving my daughter...I could never bear to lose my last daughter...I am eternally grateful for your sacrifice."

Roy's hands began to hurt as she squeezed tighter, but he shook his head. "No, Ms. Crock...Even if I was in a wheelchair, I would have died defending her."

Paula sniffed and crushed the bones in his hands. "I an in your debt...Please come to my house tonight, with Ollie and Dinah, and I'll prepare dinner for you..."

Although the blond couple protested, Paula insist that they come over. Dinah went to the eatery to reorder the food and helped Paula set the table while Artemis and Ollie, carrying Roy into the apartment, reassured him that the wheelchair was for temporary use. While saying grace, Paula again thanked God for sending an angel for her daughter and for sparing Roy.

After dinner, Dinah helped Paula wash the dishes while Ollie turned on the TV and Artemis studied for an upcoming Calculus test.

Roy wheeled beside her and picked up a book of Vietnamese poetry and short stories. Artemis briefly looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Enjoying your reading?"

"It's interesting," Roy said not looking up.

Artemis reached forward, pulled the book from his hands, and kissed his lips. "Roy, remember the three golden rules of dating," Ollie reminded him.

Roy groaned as Ollie recited them-"Oliver!" Dinah snapped from the kitchen after he said 'don't knock her up'-and Artemis kissed him harder on the mouth, pausing to gently suck on and bite Roy's lips.

"Can I buy you breakfast tomorrow?" Roy asked when Ollie returned to watching TV. "For what you did in the hospital room today?"

Artemis snorted and shook her head. "You saving my life is better repayment," she whispered before kissing him again. Roy endured the pain in his chest to embrace her with his left arm.

* * *

><p>I never intended to mention Arrow in so many of my fanfics until I saw a hilarious piece of art on deviantart . com where YJ!RA explodes when he realizes he will appear on Arrow and he doesn't like the actor.<p>

P.S. If there's a previous CCA fic that you think needs editing, please let me know. I now have time to look back on old writing to fix mistakes, give more characterization, and clarify anything confusing.

Review?

Secret: I'm okay with other people's ships, but when people say, 'This is a Spitfire moment,' 'This is a Chalant moment,' 'This is a SuperMartian moment,' it sucks the fun out of everything because now I have to look at it through that ship's angle.


	31. Chapter 31

Coming soon are stories I wrote for the Longshot Lockdown week in November. I was unable to complete the week because of a terrible cold, but I feel it is in my debt to finish it off.

**Title:** A Kin Thanksgiving

**Characters/Pairings: **Artemis Crock/Roy Harper (Red Arrow), Lian Harper, Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance, Jim Harper (Guardian I), Roy Harper (Arsenal)/hinted Wondergun, Paula Crock

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** When Lian is faced with a motherless Thanksgiving, her aunt and father piece together a reluctant feast and show her the true meaning of family while figuring out their own attractions.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the Longshot Lockdown.

**Background:** After watching 'Salvage,' when we met baby Lian, I remember one writer posting the following below a collage of the Harper family: _I swear we need some big Harper-Arrow family dinners. Speedy!Roy, RA!Roy, Jade, Lian, Jim, Artemis, Paula, Ollie and Dinah._

All I could think was, "One word: Awkward."

Since this is Longshot, Jade is absent, but I still kept the small idea inside and decided to post it here. There are major differences, however, between this and the original one on Tumblr.

Kin /kin/ n. [treated as _pl._] one's family and relations

-The New Oxford American Dictionary

* * *

><p>When Artemis woke up on November 11, she was glad that her eyes caught sight of her favorite image-not the Cheshire Cat poster that hung over her sister's bed, not the dirty green uniform she had not worn in years, and not a messy pile of clothes she neglected to wash.<p>

Instead, she stared directly at a slumbering five-year-old curled up to her side of the bed, Lian's long black hair a tangled mess around her head. The child was sucking on her fingers, and her back rose in a healthy pattern.

Artemis smiled at the child before kissing her sweet forehead. Lian moaned in her sleep and breathed so softly it made her aunt smile.

It was amazing to her how she could still smile at this time. Just a few months ago-on September 29-her sister Jade, Lian's mother, had lost her life when she defied the League of Shadows. Roy ran to her side too late-the fatal poison that entered his wife's bloodstream had touched her heart, and she died in his arms. Roy now had to take care of his baby girl as a single father.

Artemis had requested a temporary leave from college to help him raise her little niece, who was now faced with her first motherless Thanksgiving. Lian cried so hard that her principal requested Roy home-school her for a long time so that it would not affect her education or social skills while she mourned. She clung to her aunt constantly to the point where Artemis would have to wait until Lian had cried herself to sleep to take a shower.

It did not strike Artemis surprised that she and Roy were growing closer. She could recall how he would randomly put his arm around her…and when she would randomly touch his lower back…but these were all she could think of without feeling embarrassed. Even when he would leave to take a shower would make her fear for his life. She talked to a confidential psychiatrist, who suggested something that she forgot.

The door opened and Artemis pulled her young niece toward her until she saw Roy walk in with an exercise jacket and jeans. "Hey," he greeted her. She smiled and waved to him. "I went out for errands, is she still okay?"

Artemis did not reply, so he knelt down and kissed his daughter's head.

"You know," he whispered to his sister-in-law, "Thanksgiving is like a week away. What should we do since this is her first holiday without Jade?"

Artemis sat up and raked back the black hair that Lian had developed at the end of babyhood and that resembled her mother's own wild mane. "We can't have dinner with just us," she said matter-of-factly. "We need to do something."

Roy gave a weak smile and raked back his hair. "I can't take her to your mom's. The three of you will be in tears."

When the little girl did wake up, and threw her arms around Aunt Artemis, they routinely cooked her breakfast, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and helped her dress. While Roy read a small schoolbook to his child Artemis turned the TV on and leaned against Roy's shoulder.

"I miss Mommy," Lian sighed.

Roy froze and Artemis sighed. "I know, baby girl," he sighed kissing Lian's cheek. "I miss her as well."

"Grandma Paula said she wants us to come to her apa-ment-"

"Apartment," Artemis gently corrected for her.

"-for Thanksgiving," Lian finished. "Can we go?"

Roy looked at Artemis who stared back. "Well, let's see, I think Grandma and Grandpa might be doing something as well-"

"Can they come, too?" Lian asked tightly gripping her father's shirt.

"We will have to talk about it to them?" Roy said. "But for now, they are still sleeping. Let's continue reading."

When Lian went to bed that night, Roy brought it up again. "My daughter wants a full family Thanksgiving," he reminded the blond, who had just stepped out of the bathroom in her emerald robe.

Artemis toweled her hair and pulled on her red-and-white pajama shirt. "I recall…and I don't know what to say to them. They wanted to go out of town for a small vacation with…the original Roy-Arsenal, right?-and send her souvenir, but I know she'd still be sad."

Roy walked behind the blond and surprisingly began to comb and braid her long hair. Artemis was stunned that he would do such a thing. "I was thinking of having a full family dinner with every member of our families sans your dad."

* * *

><p>"No way in hell! What are you, insane? What the hell is wrong with you?"<p>

Roy groaned in the back of his throat and rubbed his face. Ollie and Dinah angrily glared at him when Roy politely suggested that they go out of town for Christmas so they can have Turkey Day at Paula's house for Lian's sake.

"Come on, guys," he whined, glad he took them to a café to avoid them making a scene. "This is Lian we're talking about-this is her first Thanksgiving without Jade, and she needs her family-"

"That does not mean we waste one unimportant holiday with her when Christmas is a much bigger deal," Dinah snapped. "We have other things-"

"This is your granddaughter you're abandoning," Roy interrupted. "Come on, I'll leave you alone for Christmas-"

"That's when we wanted to see her, Roy," Dinah repeated. "Besides, Arsenal is with us for the weekend-he's bringing Diana's protégé with him-and we want to spend more time with him and-"

"So?" Roy asked. "Cassie can wait until Christmas. Lian will love seeing him."

Ollie crossed his arms and glared at his fiancé. "Well, Dinah? What do you say?"

Dinah glared back at him before he straightened and frowned at Roy. "Who else are you inviting?"

Roy bit his inner cheek. "I am still working on it. I know Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna are volunteering at some soup kitchen in Happy Harbor, Wally's visiting old friends, Kaldur doesn't know much about the holiday…"

Then he straightened and smiled. "I still have another Harper."

* * *

><p>"No way in hell! What are you, insane? What the hell is wrong with you?"<p>

"Thanks, Jim, for greeting me like this," Roy sighed. His fellow clone, like the blonds, sat down angrily holding a cup of coffee and frowning at the redheaded father. The former hero did not look pleased to be dragged into this 'charade.'

"Look, brother, I understand your attempt to do this for your daughter, and I love her since she's technically my niece, but I don't know her family. I barely know your adoptive parents. I don't want to get dragged into this. I don't really have a family."

Roy sank his teeth into his lip. "You're a fellow Harper. And you barely had a family. Come on, my little girl loves you and the real Roy is going to be there. I managed to talk to him about this, and he, well, agreed."

"Did it take you a long time to convince him?" Jim sighed, his fingers looking as if he wanted to throw his hot cup at Roy's face and bail. Ever since real Roy's freedom, he did not stay in touch with the one-armed former archer for it was too awkward that he was not the Jim that Arsenal knew.

"Yeah, but you're still family. And don't tell me you eat turkey with prostitutes."

Jim narrowed his eyes and Roy remained oblivious.

On November 22, hell and happiness broke loose.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

Artemis set the bowl down and raced to the front door, and cheerfully greeted the less-than-enthusiastic Ollie, Dinah, and Arsenal, who was looking extremely uncomfortable in his plaid shirt. "Hey, thanks, guys, for coming."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Arsenal greeted with a painful smile.

"Hi, everyone!" little Lian squealed running forward in a tiny black dress, white tights, and dance shoes with half her hair pulled back.

Dinah handed Ollie the small pie package and squeezed the little girl who happily laughed and kissed her back. Arsenal gave her a one-armed hug to which she responded with one arm, and Ollie rubbed his goatee against her forehead as a greeting that made her squeal like a piglet.

"Lian, baby, it's not proper to laugh like that," Paula said wheeling herself in with a plate on her lap.

"Grandma Paula, you remember Grandpa Ollie and Grandma Dinah and Uncle Roy," the little girl said instead.

Paula shook hands with the older two but paused when she glanced at the genetic template for her son-in-law. "Ooh, goodie...another redheaded Harper..."

Arsenal's throat tightened.

In the kitchen, Artemis wiped beads from her brow and glared at Roy who was drinking his third glass of wine. "Roy…help me here! These potatoes will be rock-cold!"

"Okay, okay, I will, but…"

In reality, he was waiting for the two of them to have a more peaceful, relaxing time together alone.

"Uncle Jim, how did you get here!" the child squeaked.

"I hired a taxi," the second clone responded. "I really missed you, so your father gave me directions to this apartment." Roy peeked out from the kitchen to see his daughter's arms around Jim's neck and his big hands flip her small body over so that she was upside down. Lian laughed and kicked until Jim set her on her feet again, smiling uncomfortably.

"Oh, a third Harper, I'm on fire!" Paula maturely giggled and grasped his hand.

Roy nearly choked on his wine glass and accidentally snorted wine up his nostrils.

"Roy, are you okay?" Artemis asked leaving the carrots to put her hands on his back.

"I'm fine," he reassured her setting down the glass and reaching behind his back to grasp her hand. "Thank you." He felt her squeeze his fingers before she scampered back to the vegetables.

"Hey, Jim," the blonds greeted him. "We haven't seen you since we confronted Roy years ago."

"For what?" asked Paula. "Was something wrong with my son-in-law?"

Artemis froze. "Uh oh...when he was consumed with looking for Speedy," she realized. Roy dropped the knife he was holding and listened carefully.

"N-no," Dinah lied. "He was just in some sort of depression and wouldn't eat or sleep for a few weeks, so we confronted him when he refused to see a doctor. It's better now, he has really changed since Lian was born-"

"Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim, tell everyone the story about when Uncle Dick and Uncle Wally and Uncle Kaldur saved Uncle Conner from that lab place!" Lian yelped jumping up and down on her feet.

Artemis chuckled to herself. Real Roy slowly waved hello to the former head of security and sat across from him while the little girl sat between them clutching a stuffed lion.

"Ouch!" Red Arrow quietly hissed, to which Artemis immediately set down the hot plate of rolls and rushed to his side. He had accidentally cut his finger on the knife he was holding, and blood was pouring out of the wound like a waterfall.

"Hold on, Roy," Artemis hissed, "we have a First Aid kit in Mom's bedroom."

The clone wrapped a dishtowel around his hand and watched the cloth grow a deep stain of red, counting twelve seconds before she returned. Artemis cleansed the cut, wrapped a Band-Aid around the cut, and tied cotton strops around the bandage. "Be careful," he whispered. "I don't want to startle my daughter."

Artemis didn't answer, but she did squeeze the finger and stare intensely at his hand. She bit her plump lip and looked up at Roy while both her hands unconsciously held his finger. Roy slid his other hand over hers and stared into her gray eyes. He never before noticed his beautiful her eyes were, the way her lips were wonderfully full, her skin a beautiful tone...Those lips...

"Roy? Artemis?" Ollie's voice called out. "Are you two still alive?"

"Coming!" they cheered, mentally cursing Oliver for ruining the...moment?

Roy and Artemis brought in the potatoes, corn, beans, rolls, stuffing, and carrots while Ollie had turned the TV on, Dinah and Paula were sharing wine, Lian was coloring away in her activity book, and Jim and real Roy were staring at each other in silence. "Okay, time to eat," Artemis said nervously.

Paula wheeled herself to the end of the table while beside her Ollie and Dinah sat down and held hands. Beside Dinah sat Arsenal, Roy, Lian, Jim, and Artemis, all of whom stared at the piles of food in hunger.

Artemis quickly realized that the redhead she wanted to sit beside was far away, and so did he. He gently leaned over Lian's head. "Um, Jim, do you, uh, want to switch seats with me?"

Jim lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Why? You don't trust me to sit through a meal beside your _girlfriend?"_

Artemis' face burned. Roy's eyes immediately inflated. Paula nearly dropped the plate of squash she was passing to Arsenal, who was frozen in laughter, and Ollie and Dinah threw the protégés looks as if they had cursed. "You two are dating?" Paula gasped in a manner that reminded Roy of a blond saying the very same thing...

"What?" her daughter snapped. "No!" But the idea of dating her widowed brother-in-law...

"Well, they do share the same bed," Lian innocently said.

Dinah covered her open mouth, Ollie threw his protégés nasty looks, Paula's hand fell to her heart, and Arsenal observed a nearby painting. "The three of us," Roy said elbowing his child, "share the same bed for when we couldn't afford a crib or spare bed for Arty..."

"Wow, this is quite a feast," Arsenal said weakly in an attempt to break the ice. "This looks very good, Ms. uh...Artemis' mom."

Paula's smile broaden. "So, Roy"-

"Yes?" the original and clone asked. Dinah sighed, Oliver held his face, Lian tugged on her ear, and Jim hissed. Artemis lightly kicked him, who threw her a dirty look.

Paula blinked. "Um...I forgot what I was going to say."

Silence followed except for the small rustles of passing food around, thanking each other, and scooping food onto the plates until Lian swallowed a forkful of corn. "Are we going to go around the table and say what we're thankful for?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

An awkward silence followed.

Dinah sat up straight and gave the girl her best 'pretty bird' smile. "I'm thankful for my friends and family, and all the health and happiness we see/And all the love and joy we share, and when we all care, help, and are fair…"

Ollie was about to bite down on corn, but he lowered his fork and gave his lover a weird look. Artemis cocked an eyebrow and Roy scratched the back of his neck.

"And when we eat and drink and are merry, we all just share the sundae cherry…"

Lian giggled, but Jim shook his head. "That's not cute," Arsenal said out loud.

"And-and-and when we…uh…"

"Uh, Dinah, honey, I think we get it," Ollie said putting his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I was trying to amuse the little one," Dinah admitted to defeat.

Ollie cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, I'm thankful that my home city is safe, that I have a healthy family, and I am with people whom I love and who love me…and Arsenal."

The atmosphere immediately changed. "What?" asked a confused Lian.

"I'm thankful that I still have one real arm, that I was saved from my eight-year sleep, and that I can eat Thanksgiving dinner for the first time in almost a decade while I had to cancel my plans with Cassie," Arsenal sighed throwing his 'family' a nasty look.

Paula set her fork down. "And I'm thankful that my oldest daughter gave me at least one grandchild before…" One dirty glance she received from her surviving daughter made her throat shut down. Her eyes watering, she knocked down her glass of wine, buried her face in her hands and the table watched her sob. Lian shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but her father lovingly rubbed her back.

While Dinah sped forward to console Paula and put her hands on the former villainess's shoulders, Artemis put on a miserable facial expression. "I'm thankful that my mom's still alive, Lian is healthy, and that my brother-in-law did not do something stupid to endanger her."

Roy stiffened and threw her a dark look.

Jim amusingly huffed. "Well, I'm thankful that I successfully left that hell called Cadmus and can experience a _real family Thanksgiving dinner_ since I came out of a pod when I could be living a bachelor lifestyle."

Roy swallowed and really wished he knew earlier that this was a mistake. "I, uh, I forgot what I was thankful for." _Good going, moron-your wife is gone, and you tried to comfort your child by piecing together a last-minute holiday meal for her with fake grandparents, a still-mourning grandmother, a reluctant aunt, and two redheads who share the same surname but don't understand-_

Lian pulled out a piece of paper from her dress-pocket. "I'm thankful that while I have no mommy, that my aunt and daddy took care of me and gave me good food."

Roy and Artemis felt small pangs of regret and gratefulness.

"I'm thankful that my grandma in a wheelchair is still healthy and receives money and still kisses me good night when I sleep over."

Paula smiled through her tears.

"I'm thankful that Grandma Dinah and Grandpa Ollie love me even though we're not really related and care for me as if I was related to them."

Dinah and Ollie held hands.

"Even though Uncle Roy and Uncle Jim are really not my uncles, I'm thankful that they came here to have dinner with us, that they do not make me feel bad about what's wrong with my mommy and daddy, and that they treat me as if we were a normal family."

Arsenal smiled at Lian and Jim let her hold his larger hand, her tiny fingers as small as snails in contrast to his longer and wider fingers.

"And I'm thankful that you all came here very quickly, and that while I'll always miss Mommy I know that she's in Heaven watching over me and she loved me when she was alive. Amen."

"Amen," the adults slowly chorused.

When Ollie carved the turkey (Artemis accidentally yelped when he playfully threatened to cut up Roy's hand after the redhead offered to carve) Roy asked Artemis to help him bring a dish in. As she walked into the kitchen, Artemis realized that the dishes were gone. "Roy, what do you-"

But the sight in front of her robbed her of speech, for he was on both knees and in the middle of one palm was a small diamond ring. "Artemis," he whispered, "this is not a marriage proposal, not yet, but I could never thank you enough for how wonderful you've been to my baby and me through a difficult time."

Artemis swallowed. "Well, today is Thanksgiving after all-"

"This is a ring I gave to Jade when we were developing a relationship," he interrupted. "This meant that as long as she wore it, we would not fight. We never did, and then we married and had a baby. I want to give this to you as a promise ring, that while we might not get married or get engaged…I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll remain a big part in my daughter's life and never abandon her."

Artemis knelt down and held his hands. "I would never leave her…or you."

Roy looked up at her Asian eyes. "I'm sorry?"

* * *

><p>Twelve minutes later, Artemis' finger was still feeling uncomfortable under the cold band that encircled her finger but the other hand was holding Roy's after she told him that he and his daughter were the main members of her <em>kin.<em>

"Can't believe that the word is actually English and not a Vietnamese term," Roy laughed as they walked out of the kitchen and Artemis smiled up at him.

"Yeah…Let's go home."

Roy helped his almost-fiancée into her coat, slid on his own, let her take his hand, and the two closed the door behind them…

"Roy? Artemis?" Ollie's voice fell on deaf ears. "We're still eating!"

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Secret: I feel bad for the entire Harper family. They were writing the first season during the events of _Cry for Justice, Fall of Green Arrow, _and _Rise of Arsenal, _and when I saw how the entire Harper male-line (Red Arrow, Arsenal, and even Guardian) was one way or another involved in cloning, I just wondered why the Harper-Arrow family can never get a break. I think that's why I like writing about real! Roy and Jim so much (and because my great-uncle Jim recently died).


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **A Longshot Apocalypse

**Characters: **Artemis Crock, Roy Harper (Red Arrow), Dick Grayson (Robin), Wally West (Kid Flash), Megan Morse (Miss Martian), Conner Kent (Superboy), Kaldur (Aqualad)

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When completing a writing assignment, Artemis is surprised with what she would truly want to do on the last day of her life

**Author's Notes: **Written for the Longshot Lockdown

As I said last time, these chapters are slightly/majorly different than what I have on Tumblr dating back to mid-November 2012 (yeah, good luck trying to compare both versions).

Dec. 21, 2012 has come and gone, but I decided to use this instead of rewriting my original idea to be based off an interesting Tumblr story centering on Longshot in the midst of a Reach apocalypse. Regardless I used my suspicions and personal opinions about the supposed apocalypse for this story. This would never deal with a real apocalypse, so I used the subject in a writing assignment. Even my parents never believed it-what if the theory was just a fictional story or mistake in astronomy?-so they told me to never fret about the end of the world, and so here we are in 2013 (personally thanks God). In addition, my parents, both of whom were born during President Kennedy's term in office, claim that they have lived through several end-of-the-world hoaxes.

In my personal opinion, the fate of the Earth-and of mankind-rests in the hand of mankind.

Apocalypse _n. _the complete final destruction of the world, esp. as described in the biblical book of Revelation

-an event involving destruction or damage on an awesome or catastrophic scale

-The New Oxford America Dictionary

* * *

><p>On November 12, Artemis stared impatiently at the clock-come ON! Yesterday was Wally's birthday, and she wanted to go straight to the cave and help Roy and the team start to decorate for the surprise party, as Wally was away at a school trip during his actual birthday and was unable to run back to the cave without spiraling suspicion and concern from his teachers. Besides, Roy wanted to make it up for missing the last big birthday when Wally saved the young queen Perdita from her evil uncle.<p>

But first, Artemis had to suffer from half an hour of Honors English aka the Eighth Ring of Hell. She loved reading and expressing her opinions, but everything goes downhill when personal opinions are counted as grades and when essays and tests take the fun out of reading a book.

"All right, class," Mrs. Perry addressed the sophomores, "today's writing assignment is something that the College Stats teacher asked me to do. First off, how many of you answered the seniors' class survey about the supposed 2012 phenomenon?"

Every single hand shot up.

"Excellent," she said smiling. "Mrs. Stewart suggested that while most of you voted 'no' or 'I'm not sure' you can write an essay on what would you do if the phenomenon would happen-how would you spend your last day? Would you do something silly, heartfelt, or strive to reach your lifelong goals? So class, I want a five hundred word essay by Monday morning or it's a zero, no exceptions. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Start brainstorming now!"

Artemis pulled out a pencil and sheet of paper before jotting down potential ideas. As early as fifth grade, she found that she was less stressed and more prone to write better essays when jotting down anything that came to mind.

_1. Spend time with friends_

_2. Stay with my mother and let her know how much I love her_

_3. Invite my uncle and his fiancé from Star City to see us_

To be honest, she would never want to think about the last day-Would she see her sister again? Would she want the cave and team to meet somewhere to share their final moments? What was death like? Would she and her father make amends?-so she spent the rest of class mentally planning Wally's party while pretending to think, which made her sick anyway.

At lunchtime, while she and Bette were discussing ideas and sharing brainstorms, Artemis turned her cell phone on and saw that Roy had texted her: **What time r u coming over?**

Then another question popped up-what would she do with ROY on the last day of life?

Would she confess to him her childhood infatuation on him? Would she apologize for anything mean she spat at him? Would she admit that he was not just an older brother or cousin figure to her, but much more?

When she went back to the cave to decorate, Megan was already making the cake, Zatanna cooking the rest of the food (and lightly spanking Dick with a wooden spoon as he tried to steal pieces of candy), Kaldur cleaning the cave, Conner carrying cartons and boxes of beverages, and Roy…

Artemis stiffened as she watched him set up the decorations for his good friend. Whether or not he could see her she did not know.

"Yo, replacement, think you can blow the balloons?" the redhead called over his shoulder. Okay, so apparently he DID see her.

Artemis' heart pounded, but she shook away her wave of thrill and put on an exasperated facial look. "Worst nickname ever," she said dully.

Roy laughed and tossed her a balloon package. "Whatever, here, knock yourself out."

Wally arrived at four and grinned through their cheering and throwing confetti over his head. As he hugged everybody, showed them the birthday card the young queen had actually sent him in the mail for his courageous heroism last year, and consumed half the cake (all the girls turned away in disgust) Artemis kept stealing glances at Roy as he laughed, spoke to the girls, won a arm-wrestling match with the birthday boy, and played baby videos that Mr. and Mrs. West as well as Barry and Iris lent to the archer so the others could see the little speedster grow up.

After the party, when the team was watching little Wally biting down on a blank disc, Artemis pulled out a separate notebook and jot down spitball ideas, using initials to hide her privacy:

_1. Tell RH about how I've always had a thing for him_

_2. Kiss him_

_3. Apologize for everything I've said that offended him_

_4. Ask him to spend the night before at my apartment_

_5. Make love to him_

_6. Kiss him multiple times_

_7. Take him to any of the world's most beautiful beaches just for us_

_8. Hug him_

_9. Cry about our final day alive_

_10. Let him know that I've always loved him _

Artemis hid her notebook on the table when Megan called her over to watch a 'Speedy Gonzales' music video that she, Roy and Wally made with Wally as the 'mouse' and Megan as the love interest Rosita.

At seven o' clock, when it was time to leave and clean up, Artemis hastily cleaned up after herself, hugged her friends goodbye (Roy was in the bathroom brushing his teeth after eating a dish with too much garlic) and ran out holding a dish to bring home…not realizing that she had left her notebook behind.

Megan was clearing the table when she saw the stranger notebook and flipped the front cover open to her friend's name written in the top left corner.

At that time she forgot about how wrong snooping was, so her eyes simply scanned the pages, smooth handwriting, and outlines…

Roy was pulling down decorations when he noticed the Martian reading something and her eyes grow wider. "What's that?" he asked in a calm voice.

Megan almost jumped when she realized he was looking at her, but she threw on a hasty smile and hid the notebook behind her back. "Oh, oh, um, nothing…"

Roy frowned, which indicated he did not like allies lying to him.

"This is Artemis' notebook, she left it here and I should be returning it to her, I just found it on the table and I wanted to know whom it belongs to because, oh Hello Megan, snooping is wrong, but it is also wrong to just leave something here if it involves schoolwork and uh...I really should go to her house and give this back to her-"

"I can do it," he said. "I have to go to Gotham anyway to drop something off to Bats…"

The Martian gulped and handed it to him. "Okay, but…don't read it."

"Why, is there a death plot?" he asked teasing her, but she just floated away and looked cautiously back at him over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Artemis was just settling into her home when she realized that she forgot her notebook at the cave. She told her mother she would be right back and opened her window to go-<p>

Artemis almost screamed when she saw Roy was standing on the fire escape.

"Hi, replacement," he greeted her with a sly grin.

"Don't…do…that," she hissed. "That slow-creep-crawling-thing-with-my-windows-my father used to do that!"

Roy pulled something out. "You left this at the cave."

Artemis' eyes widen when she realized what it was. "Did you-"

"No," he admitted. "I promise you, I don't know if that's a notebook or diary."

Artemis flipped through the papers-no ripped pages, no missing paper, her secret outline untouched…

"You know," she asked, "what would you do if the apocalypse of 2012 did happen? That's my writing assignment in English this week."

Roy sighed and looked up at the sky. "Gee…I'm not sure…I'd have to write it down…"

When he left, Artemis added more notes:

_1. Kiss every inch of his body_

_2. Play with his hair_

_3. Keep my arms around him_

_4. Dance with him_

_5. Breathe in his scent_

Artemis turned in a clean copy on Monday, but she kept the secret list under her sister's pillow. Every night, afterwards, she read the list and swallowed about how...wonderful it would be to do all of those things...If she and Roy ever did enter a romance-her heart leaped at that exciting thought-would they do those things, or would they ruin her private fantasies?

A week later, like half the residents at Gotham, she came down with a nasty flu, and Roy, at the request of Ollie, Dinah, and a stressed Paula, ran over with supplies and food from her teammates and mentor while she bathed, struggled to sleep, moaned of aching pain, and took medication. He asked why Megan or Zatanna could not do it, but Ollie made it clear that this was "family business" and no flu could ever hurt another hero. By night he was so exhausted that he sometimes fell asleep taking a bath. He would fall onto her sister's bed and sleep for some time until Paula wheeled herself in, laughed, shook his arm until he awoke, and told him he could go home.

By the third day, when her flu had worsened, Roy pulled off the sheets on her sister's bed when he saw a sheet of paper. Assuming it was a letter she wrote in case her sister came back, his eyes moved over her writing…and immediately realized who 'RH' was.

When he went to Star City University's classes on Tuesday, ironically the two-day writing assignment in Advanced Composition II was 'Living Before the Apocalypse.' Remembering her rough yet neat handwriting, after planning his real notes Roy finished his personal notes in ten minutes while 'Dust in the Wind' played on the radio:

_1. Apologize for trying to intimidate her when she began working with my 'father'_

_2. __Kiss her with all my might_

_3. Make sure she never leaves my arms_

_4. Make love to her on the beach_

_5. Share my personal information_

_6. Show her my birthplace and what the stars look like at night_

_7. Tell her how beautiful she is but has been too blind to notice_

_8. Smooth my fingers through her flawless, long hair_

_9. Carry her in my arms whenever she would have to walk_

_10. Hold her and kiss her as our lives end_

* * *

><p>P.S. Did you like the previous chapter, with the Harper-Arrow family Thanksgiving? If so, let me know. I already have other ideas of big family parties with those characters in mind, such as birthdays, Christmas parties and dinners, with those pairings if desired. I might do it in a separate series, though.<p>

Also, I'm planning out a Longshot 'seven deadly sins' story, but I'm not done yet and so far it might seem that it may be published in late July or early August. If you're interested in reading it or have suggestions for any of the sins, let me know.

Secret: I already had a feeling season 3 would not exist simply when the comic series was cancelled. I remember when _Teen Titans _was cancelled, it was only fan support that the comic series was able to continue on for five more issues. With YJ, I liked how they showed what was happening between episodes, documented what other characters were doing when they were absent in specific episodes, and explain certain characters to us.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **No Impasse

**Characters: **Artemis Crock, Roy Harper (Red Arrow), Ollie Queen (Green Arrow), Dinah Lance (Black Canary)

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Ollie and Dinah don't know how 'impasse' doesn't work in a certain relationship

**Author's Notes: **Written for the Longshot Lockdown

**Background: **This was supposed to be published on the day of the actual prompt, but I fell ill, so I published it the day after until a worse cold swept over me and I had to stay in bed for the rest of the week. I just hope it didn't come out crappy. This is probably not my best one-shot for the Lockdown, but I'm sure that the others are better.

Impasse _n. _a situation in which no progress is possible, esp. because of disagreement

-The New Oxford American Dictionary

* * *

><p>It was November 13. Roy had just left college to finish homework when Ollie called and told him that they needed to talk. "It's urgent...Dinah and I need to talk to you, because if we don't then we're afraid you might do something that you may later regret..."<p>

Roy frowned at the message. Regret? Regret what? He was on the dean's list, he was in a relationship, he divided his time between solo act and the Justice League well, and the only thing he would regret would be abandoning the crap-load of homework he had to do for Chinese philosophy, Chemistry, and Vietnamese history for an 'urgent' meeting...He hasn't been in an 'urgent meeting' since Ollie found condoms in his backpack in eleventh grade until he had to call the teacher to remind Ollie that they were for a sex presentation.

Besides, tonight he was hoping to take Arty to a special dinner to celebrate her acing an English presentation. She was normally good in English, but presentations were horrible for her.

"I'll be there," he groaned. "Just let me finish homework, and I'll come over." He hastily finished problems in the library and rushed to the nearest zeta.

Artemis was preparing dinner for her mother when Paula wheeled herself in, Artemis' cell phone in her hand. "Sweetheart, Green Arrow just called...He says both of you need to have a serious conversation...Is everything alright, honey? Are you and Royce"-

"Roy," Artemis interrupted.

"-fighting?" Paula asked. "Because if you are, I'm here for you."

"We're not fighting, Mom," her daughter sighed taking the phone. "Give me one second...Ollie...yeah...it's an emergency...for what...we'll discuss this when I come over...alright then...see you in thirty minutes..." She hung up and gave her mother a sad look. "Sorry, Mom...I might be late for dinner tonight...Emergency issue with Arrow and Canary..."

Paula smiled anyway and shooed her daughter toward the front door. "Go on, sweetheart, I'll be here."

* * *

><p>At the Queen mansion, Roy and Artemis looked at Ollie and Dinah sitting across from them, looking both concerned but mostly disappointed. Artemis tried to make eye contact, but she failed and would stare at the beads of condensation running down Ollie and Dinah's water glasses-they were so rushed to call this meeting that they did not offer the protégés even one glass or beverage.<p>

Dinah sighed, swallowed, raked her hair back, and closed her eyes before she stood akimbo, her fingertips on her waist, and gave them a grim look. "Roy, Artemis, I need you two to listen…we love you both so dearly with all our hearts, but we're concerned."

Ollie sighed. "We've watched your behavior for a long time, and…maybe you two are reaching an impasse in your relationship"-

"What?" asked Artemis. She shot an eyebrow up indicating a total confusion. This was what she had to cancel dinner with her mother for? An impasse in their relationship? What impasse?

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked. "What 'impasse'?"

Dinah winced and hunched her shoulders. "We know what you have been doing"- she said rubbing the back of her neck. "And we don't like it." She blinked at their glares and confused looks. "We want you two to, you know, take a break. You two have been sneaking off-"

"-Moving in together in Roy's apartment-"

"-Training with each other-"

"-Kissing way too much-"

"-We know Roy sometimes sneaks into your apartment in the middle of the night-"

"-Sleeping in the same bed together, regardless of where you are-"

"-Giving each other back and shoulder rubs-"

"-We caught you two skinny dipping outside Mount Justice-"

"-You two were in our hot tub naked and sharing champagne-"

"-Having sex-"

"Oliver!"

Artemis and Roy cringed. "We never did the 's' word…" they shuddered.

Dinah smiled bitterly. "Defend your relationship all you want, you two, but we've seen the signs. At this point, you two are pretty much reaching an end point in your relationship."

"I don't get it!" Roy snapped. "How could this be the end? It's the beginning of a beautiful"-

"Don't pull that bull with me!" Oliver said calmly pushing back Roy into the couch. Somehow the boy had jumped to his feet when he yelled. "Listen, I've been down this road before, and I can see the signs."

"Really?" huffed Artemis crossing her arms. "When?"

Oliver sighed. "I...I was once in a beautiful relationship with a woman named Shado. She was unbelievable, she was hot, smart, and witty...We did everything physical and intimate we could do, we made love five times a day and we spoke about getting married...One day, it occurred to both of us that the spark was fading, and that the romance and sex was no longer interesting. We talked about it with our friends and realized that we had reached an impasse in the relationship. It was just a brief romance-never the real deal."

Artemis sympathetically blinked. Roy moved his lips uncomfortably.

Dinah knelt down and laid her hand on one knee each. "So you can see...why we're trying to help you two out, right? We just don't want you to lose interest in each other and then let the lack of communication or physical presence ruin your overall relationship and teamwork. Understand?"

"Yes," Artemis said dumbly. "But I have to tell you again, we've never consummated our relationship."

Ollie frowned. "Then what was that banging we heard in the Watchtower containment cell the other night? We know the Hawks never do it anywhere else except their bed, and we know Little Clark and the Martian's niece have split-"

Artemis frowned, but she secretly laughed at how Ollie always referred to Conner as "Little Clark"-maybe it was discovering that his own biological son had the same name but spelled with an 'o'. "That was just us watching a video of you two doing the same thing in the same cell," she said hotly.

Dinah gasped and almost dropped the glass in her hand. "How did you"-

"How else? Dick Grayson," Roy explained.

* * *

><p>When the archers did leave, holding hands, Artemis met Roy's eyes. "Wow…most awkward ten minutes of my life."<p>

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "I'm glad they don't know the truth."

What Ollie and Dinah didn't know was that a) the two were regularly engaged in sex and making out and b) they were pre-engaged.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Secret: I know it's kind of silly, but I think it is so cute-I sort of ship Roy's daughter Lian with Rocket's son Amistad, who was hinted to exist in one of the tie-in comic issues. Toot, toot! Shipping two babies before they can even talk!


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **A Secret Rendezvous

**Characters/Pairings: **Artemis Crock/Roy Harper (Red Arrow), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Zatanna Zatara, (mentioned) Roy Harper/Arsenal, (mentioned) Lian Harper (mentioned)

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **Written for the Longshot Lockdown

**Background: **I'm not a full Chalant shipper, but this was something I saw in _The New Adventures of Old Christine_ and I knew I just had to use two different people to watch this. I forget what episode it was, but I remember howling when I saw the episode. Don't judge me so harsh, though, because I had a cold in the actual week and I had no time to really plan this out. I'm working on the next three, but I may have to add different stories throughout the Longshot Lockdown for a while.

So for this story...okay, maybe not my best, but I rarely had time to plan and plot out this story, but if you have any suggestions for the other three-identity, simmer, and phantasmagoria-please let me know, and I'll credit you with the idea.

Rendezvous _n. _a meeting at an agreed time and place, typically between two people

-The New Oxford American Dictionary

* * *

><p>To begin with, Artemis was unknowingly in denial to admit to herself that she found her recently widowed brother-in-law so attractive-and it was not just physically. There was something else about him, something that she felt an unseen tugging for…yet it all came out during a League anniversary party in which they were invited to attend.<p>

It began in October. Roy started slow and first, by asking her to be his date at the Justice League party instead of his daughter's babysitter ("Arsenal will do fine with her," he said reassuringly), and she agreed. Roy (her widowed brother-in-law, she reminded herself with a firm but shaky reminder) loved his daughter, but he deserved an occasional break from fatherhood and his baby to kick back, hang out with friends, and practice communicating with former strangers. He was not ready to be on the search for a potential stepmother for his daughter, and the idea disgusted him, though a secret part of Artemis hoped that either he had her serve as the nanny/mother figure in Lian's life or it would take him years to find a suitable stepmother for a young girl.

On November 14, he waited outside until she crawled down the fire escape and she looked adorable in a flowered top with thin butterfly sleeves, a V neckline, skinny jeans, and knee-high boots that contrasted her olive skin well. He always thought that Artemis was attractive, if not good-looking, but he would have never said something like that to Jade's face.

Also in attendance were Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara, who dressed formally in a suit and black strapless dress with a waist-high slit. They watched Roy patiently wait by the bar (where he told Artemis to meet him at six) and Zatanna leaned toward Dick's ear.

"This is so weird," she whispered as they sank to a slow dance. "I mean, they're in-laws…"

"Well, yeah," Dick said remembering that Jade had died and Roy was free to mingle with other singles, "but it's kind of cute."

Dick Grayson-ladies' man, little charmer...Zatanna briefly understood why Babs declared Dick was not ready for his redheaded childhood friend.

Zatanna giggled anyway and leaned closer toward his ear. "Hey, remember our little rendezvous-men or women?"

Dick snickered and pushed Zatanna closer to his waist. It had been years since their puppy love spark had fizzled, but they still felt a special connection to each other. Roy claimed it was the 'Dick Charm,' but Zatanna thought that it was just something he was born with-possibly the Romanian heritage, or the physique.

"Women." Dick's breath was warm in her ear and made her arms prickle in goose bumps.

The childhood friends innocently pretended to walk to the coffee machine until they knew no eyes were on them, and the raven-headed young adults snuck into the women's restrooms. In front of the sinks, the bird boy and the young magician began nuzzling and stroking arms and caressing the other's hair. Their innocent and attractive sparks from their youths sparked again, and her hand trailed down his side and into the pocket of his pants.

It was with a _click _that Zatanna stopped, almost grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him into a bathroom stall when she could hear someone approaching to open the door.

Zatanna gasped and hastily pushed Dick into a bathroom stall and locked the door as he struggled to place his feet on the toilet lid, Zatanna making it worse when she stepped on his feet and tried to keep her head hidden. She and Dick peeked through the stall and felt a wave a shock seeing Roy making out with Artemis, kissing her neck and her fingers undoing the button and zipper of his pants.

If the back of Dick's neck was not already sore, he would have already passed out from a guilty 'you're busted!' moment.

Zatanna's mouth dropped, and she watched Roy scoop Artemis up in his arms and carry her to the neighboring stall, where they heard more zipping and kissing and passionate moaning. Dick's face turned red and Zatanna silently giggled…until Artemis cried out in fresh yet passionate pain. Then the banging started and the crying became more audible.

Artemis groaned and cried out and Roy groaned and grunted, whispering in her ear, while she gasped phrases or words that neither Dick nor Zatanna could make out. Nevertheless, Dick felt perspiration forming on his back and underarms, Zatanna's hair starting to frizzle and droop.

"Tell me I'm a good aunt!" Artemis screamed weakly.

"You're a good aunt!" Roy yelled as the banging grew louder.

"I'm a FILTHY AUNT!" his sister-in-law roared.

"Oh, you are so filthy!" Roy sneered. "More filthy than any other woman I know!"

Artemis panted louder and the banging increased until they heard the unexpected sound of a flushing toilet. "Uh-oh, my bad," Roy said, but his voice sank under the banging and groaning.

"Do-do that again!" Artemis gasped as if she was running out of oxygen.

"Okay, okay…" Roy sounded excited yet also nervous.

Dick's stomach coiled and Zatanna blushed. Her knees started to weaken, but she felt too interested in the ongoing action to move.

There was the sound of a flushing toilet again. "NOT THE TOILET, YOU MORON!" Artemis roared through bursts of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry!" Roy, however, grunted more and Dick stared for an entire hour as his large, calloused fingers, gripped onto Artemis's as if holding on for dear life. Artemis gasped when it was all over…and the flush-faced archers walked out, Roy's hair a mess as if he stuck a fork in an electric socket, and Artemis's eyeliner smeared under her eyes and lipstick rubbed around her mouth. They quickly left, but Dick and Zatanna remained in the stall for thirty minutes, with nothing but the scent of body odor and toilet water.

When they did walk out, they noticed the redhead and blonde touching each other, pecking when others weren't looking, and silently caressing body parts. His fingers often tugged on the ends of her hair, and sometimes her fingers slipped under the low back of his shirt.

Zatanna leaned towards Dick's ear with a mischievous smirk. "And Babs and Wally said _you _were a dog..."

Dick playfully frowned and almost splashed his champagne over her face.

* * *

><p>Secret: Recently I've been watching the CW's <em>Arrow, <em>and I have two secret yet stupid dreams-that the main cast of _Arrow _actually served as guest voices for minor characters (which now looks impossible unless they did a full YJ movie), and the four who voice the Arrow family (Alan, Vanessa, Crispin, and Stephanie) made guest spots on the live series.


	35. Chapter 35

Phew! Nice to go back to CCA! College is a time-eater (thought I do have several As now), I'm running for secretary of Circle K, and I have so many volunteer hours with children...anyway, I decided to go back to one of my most popular fanfiction series.

* * *

><p>Oliver had no idea how he got sucked into this...again...but somehow today began with the agenda as a simple picnic date with Dinah to lead to a romantic love session under the trees. But then Roy called, saying he had met with Jim for lunch but his car broke down, so would Ollie please be kind enough to do them a favor?<p>

How Red and Artemis and Lian and finally Paula got sucked into it...if Ollie remembered, Lian was home from school that day to get out of another waste-of-time assembly, and Red and Artemis were trying to talk Ollie into taking her out because they needed to discuss "relationship issues…" but then Dinah asked why they couldn't talk to her for advice, so Artemis added a cruel twist to that by inviting her mother to the day outing.

"I'm hungry," Lian yawned between her father and aunt in the back, while they struggled to play footsie without anyone else watching. Red tried putting his arm around Artemis, but Paula would see, and she was directly behind them.

"So eat something," Ollie chuckled from the front.

"There's nothing here to eat."

"That's what Iris always complains about," Dinah smirked shaking her head. "There might be some trail mix in the back of my seat."

"I can't eat peanuts. Derek Goodnight has a severe peanut allergy."

"So don't eat the peanuts," Roy moaned as he experimented with an iPad mini. "Ollie, there any good places to eat around this place?"

At that moment Jim popped up his GPS and scanned for any restaurants and diners. "Well, uh, there's a McDonald's about...two miles from here, a Red Lobster half a mile away, Burger King, Subway about three miles from here"-

"Uncle Ollie, can you take us to McDonald's?!" Lian screamed from the back.

"You forgot the magic word and your grammar is poor," Ollie growled. Lian fixed her mistake and Ollie drove up to the nearby McDonald's drive-thru only after much begging and pleading from the little Harper's part. "You paying, Red?"

The father/clone shot his head up from sexting his sister-in-law. "What?"

"You know what, Ollie"-Roy pulled up a McDonald's menu-"order me a number 3-"

"I'll get myself a large Coke-" Jim said fishing out a ten-dollar bill.

"With a small smoothie, strawberry banana," Dinah added, sliding her hand onto Ollie's knee.

"A Happy Meal"- piped Lian.

Ollie sighed and waited for the order to begin. "Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?"

Ollie opened his mouth at the very second Lian unbuckled her seatbelt, dashed from her seat, and stuck her head out the open window. "I'll have nine Happy Meals, eight large Cokes, two milkshakes, three large strawberry banana smoothie, a small ice cream, and-oh, wait, make that two ice creams, and nine large fries."

Red's face burned, Artemis felt sick, Paula covered her face in her hands, Roy chuckled and snorted, Dinah lightly giggled, and Jim pinched his nose to keep from laughing.

Oliver would have protested, but Lian's tiny rear was in his face, and her foot shoved right into his chest. He prayed that she would not pass gas or else sit back into his face because he would rather eat a properly cooked Harper-burger than a kid's meal.

"Okay...you said four smoothies?"

"Yes," Lian confirmed forgetting her initial request.

"Your total is…$79.69," the voice said. "Your order will be at the next window."

Red reached forward and grabbed the back of his daughter's dress and commanded her to sit in Aunt Arty's old seat, as the blonde moved beside Daddy while the other redheads sat on the floor. Ollie pulled out his credit card to give to the cashier, throwing the tiny Harper a nasty look until the cashier returned his card. It took about five minutes for the nine Happy Meals, nine large fries, eight large Cokes, four large strawberry banana smoothies, two ice creams, and two milkshakes to pop up and be distributed around the car.

"Get anything on my leather seats, people, and you might as well be walking home," Ollie threatened. "I don't care if it's Star or Metropolis or Gotham or DC or anything else, don't dirty my precious."

Dinah threw him a dark look and mimicked dropping a fry between her feet. Red gave Roy and Jim an ice cream each and Paula and Artemis a milkshake each, distributing smoothies to the others, and evenly handing out the fries but taking the extra package of fries.

"It's been a long time since I've had these kiddie burgers," Roy mumbled pulling out the cheeseburger and sipping from the straw.

Suddenly Dinah cooed at something and pulled out a mini Red Arrow doll. "Oh, look, Roy, they have you in toy form!"

"Really?!" clone and real Roy asked simultaneously.

"Ooh nice, superhero action figures," Lian read from the Happy Meal box. She reached into her bag and fished out a Guardian doll. "Uncle Jim, look, it's you!"

"How do you know it's me and not Mal?" said clone asked.

Lian pointed to the Caucasian face and let the man inspect the toy, thinking that it did resemble his old costume. He decided to keep it and pulled out an Artemis figure. "Hey, Artemis, look, I got you!"

The blonde grabbed the toy, reached into her serving and pulled out a Huntress action figure. "Cool, Mom, look, I got you in the villainous attire!"

Paula inspected herself in doll form, nodding and pointing out how the real costume differed from the plastic display, and dug out a Black Canary figure. "No way!" the blond yelled. "Quite a legacy…"

Roy smirked and held out his Green Arrow doll to his former mentor. "I got you, Ollie."

Ollie smiled and dug out the plastic doll of his mechanical-armed partner. "Trade ya?"

They swapped dolls and Red pulled out a figure of a black-haired girl with a midriff tank top, short shirt, knee-high boots, small mask, quiver, and bow. "Hey, is this supposed to be my little girl when she grows up? Cause she is not wearing a skirt if she decides to fight crime"-

"Oh, boy, that's mine, that's me!" Lian screeched as she reached for the toy in her father's hand, knocking down the milkshake from her aunt's lap, and splattering milk and ice cream over the backseat and Roy's and Jim's laps.

"Ah!" Roy called out. "My God…"

"Sweetheart, this is rental!" Jim yelled as he wiped away the milkshake from his rental pants. "Got any napkins up there, Dinah?"

Oliver, who had quietly but quickly finished his snack and resumed driving, slammed down on his breaks, causing everyone to lurch forward (and Roy and Jim to painfully hit the back of the front seats) and sending more milkshakes, smoothies, and Cokes crashing onto the floor.

"Uh, oh," Lian gulped.

Ollie turned to the back with a red face. _"Uh oh?"_ he snarled. "What did I say about littering my car!"

"Oh, great, now my clothes look worse!" Roy yelled in an attempt to distract them.

Dinah shuffled through the glove box and collected as many napkins as possible. By then, however, she did not want to know what caused a food fight to arise. Several French Fries were flying all over the car, and a Coke flung in the air, and milkshake smeared all over the doors. Paula was tossing fries and chunks of smoothie everywhere, Red had smeared milkshake onto Artemis' face and was sharing fries with her, Artemis shoved her fingers into Roy's ice cream to stain Red's lap, and Roy was shaking his beverage around so brown fizz splattered all over the leather floor.

"I've given up on these pants, it's a loss I'll never recover from," Jim muttered as he tossed the cheeseburger in Lian's direction, the mini patty and bun slapping against her small cheek.

The food fight continued on-by then each person was holding onto their own plastic replicas-until there was a small silence...Then everybody realized that Oliver had driven away and had stopped somewhere and all the windows were down. "Oliver, what are you doing?" asked Dinah.

Ollie did not answer as water shot into the car.

Dinah gasped, Paula screamed, Lian yelped and cowered on her aunt's lap while she and Red shielded the little girl from the sharp jets, Jim covered his face, Roy yelled out curses and protests, but Oliver remained calm, though somewhat annoyed.

_"Ol-i-ver-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you!"_ Dinah screeched as water ruined her straightened hair.

_"You-said-hell-you-have-to-put-a-quart-er-in-the-swear-jar-"_ Lian screamed through her laughter.

Suddenly the water stopped and Red's heart pounded. "Uh oh-"

_"You-took-us-to-a-car-wash-"_ Artemis horrifically shrieked.

The very next second saw bubbles and soap and suds streaming through the windows, dousing everybody and growing mountains of bubbles all over sticky Coke spills, stale fries, and messier people. _"I'm-filth-y,"_ Artemis screamed, too afraid to open her eyes.

_"My-butt-hurts-"_ Lian hollered.

_"There's-soap-in-my-ears!"_ Paula followed.

_"Ol-i-ver-stop!"_ Jim cried as he spat out a mouthful of soap.

Dinah was already wiping away soap from her face and hair just as water shot in, rinsing away the soap and dousing everyone again.

_"I'm-clean!"_ Roy mockingly yelled.

_"I'm-thirsty-"_ Lian laughed.

"Oh, Oliver," muttered Dinah, "how could you be so cruel?"

Oliver said nothing as his goatee dripped water onto his lap.

* * *

><p>Several neighbors were understandably surprised when Red, Artemis, and Lian came home soaking wet. Soap still hung on Lian's hair, Artemis was tugging on her turtleneck, and Red kept looking behind him for puddles.<p>

After Red closed and locked the door, Lian kicked off her shoes and burst out laughing. "That was fun!" she giggled.

"Somewhat," Artemis muttered. "Come on, let's give you a bath!"

Red picked up his ringing telephone-he needed to put his cell into a bag of rice-and listened to Jim's complaints about his rented clothes and Roy asking to spend the night with Jim in Metropolis and the "highlights" from the party bath. "Seriously, what kind of mentor have you and Roy been living with?" he asked.

Red paused to listen to Lian babbling in the bathtub and planned to send her to the Allens' for dinner so he and Artemis could shower together. "A very interesting one, brother...one of a kind…"

The Allens luckily were free and let Lian come over for dinner, and Artemis hurried back to the apartment and took Red's hands. "Listen...I kind of forgot how to take a shower...Would you mind helping me?"

"I'd be more than honored," Red said with a smirk. Artemis tugged off his shirt, he unbuttoned her pants, lifted her bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>That was so much fun to write! I've always wanted to roll down my windows when my father would take me to a car wash, but he always said no. And I made up that McDonald's price.<p>

Review?

Secret: The sad thing about not having a season three is that now it may be hard to find a show that featured Karen/Mal.


	36. Chapter 36

Whew! Back from another hiatus! And wow, several new follows and favorites! Looks like I have the energy to submit a new chapter!

* * *

><p>Roy will never forget November 13.<p>

He gulped down the last bit of coffee and sat on the hood of his precious BMW in the middle of a possessed Wal-Mart parking lot, a helmet around his neck and an oxygen mask in his free hand. _This is not going to end well, _he told himself. _This is not going to end well at all…_

When he heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle roar, he crushed the coffee cup in his hand and stared at his blond replacement, who parked her motorcycle into a handicapped space and walked over with crossed arms. "Hello, Speedy," she said in a hostile voice.

Red Arrow grinded his teeth and held up the key to his BMW in one finger. "Ollie tell you that you are expected to learn to drive in my _brand-new BMW that Kaldur learned English and struggled to find a job to raise the money to give this to me as a birthday gift?" _he snarled.

Artemis mockingly smiled. "Relax, your car will go home the way it is now," she said reassuringly. "I know how to drive—Jade and I went to an amusement park track, the bumper cars, games at the arcade, even a toy jet when we were younger—"

"Just get in," Roy muttered. He slid into the passenger seat with Artemis right behind the wheel. She slid the key in and turned on the engine.

"Okay," Roy began, "see the rearview mirror? Even when you pull forward, you should always check behind you to make sure that nothing is approaching you. Now what do you see?"

Artemis squinted and narrowed her eyes at the rearview mirror. "Uh, the thermal blanket Wally gave you in the backseat…uh, Star City Archery Club sticker, a possessed Wal-Mart, two packages of Deer Valley water bottles in here, a row of trees, old movie theater…I think they're going to show the original _Scarface…"_

"Okay, I meant anything driving up forward, that might be in your way," Roy interrupted as he slid on his helmet.

"No, I'm in a parking lot for a store that closed down," Artemis said.

Roy sighed and looked down. "Now, do you know where the gas pedal and brake are?"

"Brake"—Artemis moved her foot to the left—"and gas," she pointed to the right.

"Good, good, now put your foot on the brake"—Artemis obeyed—"shift the clutch to Drive"—

"Can we turn on the water squirter-thing and then the windshield wipes?" Artemis interrupted. "How do you turn on the defroster for when it gets cold outside?"

"Later, now lightly move your foot to the gas"—

Artemis gave a gentle tap to the gas and soared through the parking lot.

"Whoa…." Artemis yelled as the car screeched and left marks on the cement, her hair flying back and her body experiencing a rush of euphoria as she soared like in a roller coaster.

"BRAKE! BRAKE! BRAKE! BRAKE!" a sick Roy yelled.

Artemis slammed against the brake and Roy's head nearly smashed against the windshield. He flung back against the seat and swallowed a mouthful of barf. "Ugh. Okay, one important rule is that you do not slam against the brakes or gas, or that will hurt the engine"—

"Oh this is awesome!" Artemis smiled.

Roy's heart was pounding so hard it hurt his chest, but he sighed and shook his head. "Okay, now you _carefully press down against the gas"—_

"How do you turn on the radio?" she asked. "I feel like cranking up some tunes as you teach me"—

"Artemis, please," Roy sighed. "Pay attention. Now carefully push down on the gas"—

Artemis, in her defense, did so, but then they soared around the parking lot like on a roller coaster.

Roy screamed and gripped on the sides of his seats as his eyes could not shut. "BRAKE! BRAKE! BRAKE! BRAKE!"

Artemis slammed again on the brake, and Roy managed to charge face-first into the airbag before the seatbelt pulled him back. He leaned back and took two deep breaths. "Okay. Let me push these back in before we continue…"

As he pushed against the airbags, Artemis looked out the window and saw an approaching ice cream truck, chiming tunes and advertising the latest flavors and popsicles.

"An ice cream truck!" she yelled before flying out of the parking lot.

Roy yelped and gripped onto his seatbelt. "Artemis, no! You can't even"—

He grimaced and watched as buildings flew away while Artemis darted around several cars in a rush. Several honked at her, and the blond promptly flipped them off.

"Hey! Don't stick out your middle finger!" Roy yelled as he reached for the wheel. "Oh my God, oh my God, slow down, forget the ice cream truck, we're going back…"

Artemis rolled down the window at Roy's side just as she was level with the truck driver. "Hey, ice cream man!" she roared.

_"Keep your eyes on the road!" _Roy screeched as he lunged forward and gripped the steering wheel. Artemis leaned over his head, and Roy's forehead moistened as he struggled to keep his car from banging into any other vehicle or off the road or over the cliff—

"Pull over!" Artemis yelled. "I'm interested in some ice cream, pull over!"

The ice cream man stared at her in disbelief before shrugging and pulling over. Artemis swerved around a DMV—she ignored a deafening honk—and parked right in front of the truck, leaving skid marks and almost banging into the steel fence separating the road from the lake.

Artemis hopped out while Roy leaned against his seat, panting and closing his eyes as his heart made his brain hurt. He shakily pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ollie.

Before the ringing even stopped, however, Artemis entered the car and closed the door, biting down on a strawberry popsicle. Her obnoxious slurps made Roy growl, and she flung the stick into the backseat.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything, did you want something?" asked Artemis as she licked her juice-stained fingers.

"I may never eat again," Roy sighed. He turned on his iPhone and scrolled down his Twitter account for anything to make him laugh. Artemis reached forward and turned on the radio, not knowing it was actually Roy's police scanner.

_"Armed robbery. Route 314, corner of Cambridge and Carmella."_

Roy didn't even have to look at Artemis to see the smirk on her face. She pushed in the GPS button and flew down the street, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Roy shrieked and covered his eyes and moved his seat back while Artemis grinned and followed the arrow's directions left, straight, up a hill—Roy nearly tore a muscle in his throat as they "moved" down the hill—through two red lights, and directly behind eight police cars chasing a vehicle, their sirens hurting Roy's already aching ears. Artemis turned hard at right and nearly collided with a police car.

"Get off the curb! Get off the curb! There are people running away, get off the freaking curb!"

Artemis ignored him and sped past the cars until she was directly behind the getaway car.

"Artemis, keep to this lane, if you stay over there you'll crash directly into a car—WATCH OUT!"

Artemis darted around a UPS truck and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Roy, take control of the car, I'm coming right out for them"—

"No!" Roy yelled, but Artemis opened her door and almost jumped out when the one in the passenger seat flung out a pistol and fired twice.

Roy growled as glass shattered over his head and neck, but Artemis slammed against the gas and drove directly in front of the getaway car. "Artemis, what the hell"—

Then Roy's heart skipped several beats when he realized that Artemis was trying to get the getaway car to slow down. "Okay, keep at it, I'm going to"—

The getaway moved to the left lane, but Artemis sped to block the car again. "Keep straight, do not turn"—Roy yelled when he saw it.

He saw the train tracks and the lights—yellow lights.

"Oh my God, Artemis, there's a _train coming our way"—_he screamed as he saw the train approaching. He curled himself into a ball and opened his door ready to jump out and take her with him and he hoped that he would not die…

With a massive jump, the BMW skidded over the tracks and drove off just as the train soared through, preventing the getaway car from escaping, and allowing the police to take it over.

Artemis cheered and drove along the bumpy road until she drove onto a highway and managed to drive into the Queen Industries parking lot. She jumped out of the car and threw her arms in the air. "Woo-ho! I made it! I did it!"

Roy stumbled out of the car and clutched his abdomen. "Oh, God, I'm alive, I"—his face filled with bile and he vomited directly into the parking lot. As the taste of bile and coffee took over his mouth, he sat back and closed his eyes, then noticed all the gashes and scratches along the side of his BMW, his side-mirror cracked with a bullet, and that a wiper had chipped in half. Then he moved his eyes and saw a back tire slowly sinking.

"Roy, Roy!" Ollie ran out of the building and hurried to his first protégé. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Driving lesson…gone wrong….robbery…chase it…my new car…" Roy moved his head forward and vomited twice.

Owl City music drew closer as Dinah's red convertible slowed down into the parking lot. "Oliver! I thought you were inside to bring you lunch—Roy! Are you okay?" She parked her car without even pulling into a space and ran to his side.

Artemis by then had walked behind Ollie and patted Roy's back. "Let it out, Roy, let it all out…"

"Get away from me," he spat. "I feel sick, this car is brand new…"

Dinah thrust him a Chinese takeout box. "Come inside, we'll get you cleaned up, then you can eat."

Roy swallowed and threw Artemis a dirty look. "Hope your parents left you money," he sighed, "cause I am _not _paying for damages!"

"Roy, Roy, calm down, I'll take care of it," Ollie cautioned, patting his back and taking off the helmet. "Come on, come on in…"

The four settled in Ollie's office for Chinese, fruit salad, and tuna with crackers. As they ate, Roy glared at Artemis munching on a spring roll. "Do you really know how to drive?" he snarled.

"I do," Artemis said. "I just wanted to piss you off."

Roy bitterly swallowed a noodle and shook his head. "Next time you want me to teach her something, Ollie, I demand payment in advance."

* * *

><p>For horseygeek! I actually inspired the writer to write a chapter for "Arrow Roulette" and I decided to take it into my own hands!<p>

Secret: I think it would have been nice to see the Arrow or Bat family in civilian activity, doing something together as a family.


End file.
